Leaving you breathless
by celticstarwolf
Summary: One wrong comment starts a naughty little game between Pen and Derek. Please R&R Thank you, co-authored with Faith4000
1. Prolouge

A.N.: Hello again. So this one is coming not only from my twisted mind but from Faith4000's who is working with me on this. We hope you like it and get a few laughs and fun out of it. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: we own nothing. Shame really oh the fun we could have

Prologue

The game started out harmless enough. Little light kisses, before he'd go off on a case, slow caresses when they were out with the team or in public or passionate glancing that left them both wanting the other. They'd been married over two years now, the fire and passion should've gone out of the marriage by now, Rossi commented one evening while out at their favorite pub, relaxing and distressing from the latest case.

That got Penelope thinking. She didn't want the fire and passion to leave their marriage regardless of how long they've been married or how old they grew. She knew deep down that she'd always love and lust after her chocolate Adonis of a husband. That's what had her sitting on the edge of their bed half undressed deep in her own thoughts.

Morgan came out of the bathroom, boxers the only article of clothing he had on, but got no response from his wife, who usually would look him up and down in appreciation grinning like a love sick woman the whole time. Not that he'd be complaining. He rather liked that grin when it appeared on her face it meant he'd be happy man before long.

Yet this time she sat there in her lily white bra and panties with little sun flowers dotting the fabric, with a pensive look in her warm honey brown eyes.

"You can't still be thinking about Rossi's comment, baby girl," Derek questioned, strolling over towards her.

She looked up drawn out of her thoughts by his deep voice and had to hold back the gasp of pleasure at see her husband stocking towards her. Yup, no matter how old they got she would always love seeing his strong form coming towards her.

She tried to remember he'd asked her a question, but her mind couldn't form the appropriate words to say. He looked to good to tear her eyes away from. The way every part of his hard body flexed and strained as he walked. The man was a walking sculpture come to life.

He leaned down in front of her, grasping her chin in his warm palm studying her face. The very face he loved with all his heart, taking in the smooth, makeup free skin, her light pink lips, and her chocolate eyes, that spoke volumes to him every time he stared into the warm depths.

"Sugar what's the trouble?"

She shook her hair, blue streaked blonde hair flying around her head, "Nothing sweetness, I guess I was just too lost in my own thoughts."

"Humm sounds like someone needs a distraction," Derek replied fingering the strap of her bra.

She grinned at him leaning in to capture his lips in a heated kiss, as they fell backwards on to the bed and her giggles turned to moans. That night would be the start of the real game, though neither admitted it out loud, they wanted to see who could leave the other breathless, to dispel Rossi's comments for good.


	2. Chapter 1

A.N.: ok so the steamy starts now. We hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who added to favorites, reviewed, and alerted it means a lot to us both. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: we own nothing.

Chapter one

Groaning he rolled over expecting to find his wife lying beside him only to come up empty, with cold sheets. Raising his head he glanced around their bedroom, before his eyes landed on the closed bathroom door. A lazy grin spread across his face, as he rose from their bed and padded towards the door. He didn't even bother to knock he just flung the door wide and again he was met with nothing, but towels and a cold shower.

To say he was getting frustrated was an understatement. Pulling on his boxers he trudged downstairs in search of his elusive wife. Rounding the corner he came to a halt hearing the voices coming from the kitchen.

"Penelope Morgan why didn't you wake me," Derek exclaimed passing through the living room towards the kitchen.

"Woo there Hot stuff your half naked body is for my eyes only, so come no farther," Penelope returned a grin spreading across her face as she went to meet her husband half way.

"I should spank your little ass for making me wake up without you beside me woman. Now tell me why exactly I can't come into my own damn kitchen?" he said, grabbing her around the waist pulling her body flush against his letting her feel what she missed out on.

"Because handsome," she began drawing invisible patterns on his chest, while trying to look innocent instead of turned on, "we have company. So I suggest you turn that tight ass of yours around and go put some clothes on."

A deep growl came from him as he claimed her lips in a heated kiss, running his hands along her sides. One loosing it's self in her hair while the other cupped her breast, pinching the nipple and drawing a deep moan from his wife.

"Next time let me know, so I can have my way with you first," he returned, moving away from her stunned form.

_'Damn that man can leave me breathless,'_ Penelope thought as she watched him walk away his toned butt flexing with every step. If only they didn't have company she'd run after him and finish their little heated session proper before heading to work.

Shaking herself from those erotic thoughts she turned back towards the kitchen were JJ was waiting.

"Some morning hu?" JJ asked a mischievous smile forming on her lips.

"You're just lucky you didn't show up ten minutes later or you would have been getting a good show," Penelope answered taking a sip of her coffee.

"Something I'm glad I didn't risk," JJ laughed watching Penelope closely. "You know you can't take what Rossi said seriously. He's had, what three failed marriages what does he know about love anyway."

A soft sigh escaped her lips, as she glanced around making sure Derek wouldn't hear her. "I know Jayje, but I can't help but think he may have some valid point. I mean I wonder if the passion will go out of our marriage and we'll end up hating each other or worst we'll be best of friends with no sex life," she answered a fake happy smile on her face.

"You can't think like that Pen. Derek isn't Rossi."

"Thank God for that," Pen put in making JJ laugh.

"Seriously though there is and will always be a lot of passion between the two of you. I mean you managed to keep that fire going for five years before finally giving into each other. I just don't see it ending anytime soon as nauseating as that sounds."

"Hey I resent that Jennifer Helen," Penelope pouted, her bottom lips sticking out.

Neither had seen nor heard Derek, who had came back to see what time they'd be leaving and had heard the whole conversation, a mischievous grin spreading across his face as he left to get a shower and dressed.

An half an hour later Derek walked back into the kitchen finding Penelope standing in front of the window staring out at the morning sun light. Slowly and silently he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her back against him.

"Why was JJ here so early?" he asked nuzzling her neck his beard gently scrapping the tender flesh of her neck.

"Hummm," she hummed trying to get her mind to work especially when she felt his right hand starting to dip a little lower to rest just below her breast, the nipple already taut with anticipation.

"JJ," he offered as a way to get her to answer, though he knew her mind was on him and not trying to form any kind of answer.

He loved her this way her mind shut off and all her thoughts were focused on him only. Slowly he inched his left hand down inching up her flower print skirt just enough so he could slip his hand underneath the fabric and touch bare skin. She felt so warm and inviting he was having his own trouble keeping coherent thoughts running though his mind.

Her voice finally spoke, sounding distant and weak as his hands traced an unhurried pattern on her thigh, "She just needed to talk about Will is all. Seems they had a fight this morning and she needed some girl advice."

"And she couldn't use the phone? She interrupted my morning plans," he growled his fingers at the edge of her panties running the length of the scrap of material before pulling it down and plunging two fingers inside her warm wet heat.

"Derek," she voiced breathless trying to keep herself standing up right.

"Yes baby girl," he answered a smug smile lighting his features.

"Oh God don't stop," she breathed grinding her hips against his hand.

She only barely register that his right hand had snaked under her low cut black shirt to cup her lace clad breast in his palm squeezing, messaging and pinching the soft mound in his hand.

"Wasn't planning on it Goddess," her returned bucking his hips against her ass letting her feel just what her moans and whimpers were doing to him.

However, before he could finish what he'd started, his phone started to vibrate. She grabbed the hand covering her breast, keeping it trapped there.

"Don't you dare leave me like this Derek Matthew Morgan," she whispered, grinding her hips again drawing a deep groan from his lips.

"Sorry sugar, but work calls," he replied pulling his fingers away watching as she turned to glair at him.

He couldn't help himself, as he brought those same fingers to his lips and licked off her essence enjoying the way she squired in front of him. He never could get enough of her. He doubted one life time would be enough.

"Your just plan mean hot stuff," she huffed walking away from him, her hips swaying as she went for her purse and bag.

"No more than you are sweetness," he replied to himself, trying to get his body under control, but it was damn hard when she only stood a few feet away from him. Dressed to damn sexy for her own good, if only work hadn't called he'd gladly pick her up and have his wicked way with her on the counter top of their kitchen.

The car ride to work that morning was in silence Penelope still trying to get her throbbing body to cool off as she kept her eyes glued to the scenery out the window instead of the hot piece of man meat that sat beside her.

Half way though the drive she felt his hand come to rest on her knee, but she slapped it away knowing how his mind worked. He tried a few more times before they finally pulled into the parking garage and he pulled her into his arms, tracing her lips with his tongue before plunging into the sweet well of her mouth. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck pulling him with her as she tried to recline against the passenger side door.

Pulling back slightly, his breath coasting over her kiss swollen lips, "We have to go in Pen."

"I know," she responded giving him a quick peck before releasing him and watching as he jumped out of the SUV and hurried over to her side, "ever the gentleman. And they say chivalry is dead."

He just grinned at her and tugged her out of the truck and into his arms, "If I didn't help my lady I couldn't do this," he responded lowering his lips to hers again in another soul scorching kiss.

"Keep that up hot stuff I may just have to keep you," she said, as they pulled away and started for the elevators, once she had her things.

"Then I plan on doing it more often," he returned passing an arm around her waist.

Two hours later, Derek stood in her doorway watching her fingers fly over the key broad at almost a dizzying pace. He loved watching her when she didn't know he was there she seemed almost relaxed, and at peace even sitting in front of that computer screen filled with horrors no one should have to see.

"Wheel's up in an hour sugar lips you ready," she voice surprised him.

"Not quite," he answered as he entered her lair, and closed and locked the door.

"Derek, what…" was all she could get out before he pulled her up and placed his lips over hers.

He knew this would be risky they were at work, but he couldn't help himself he just had to have a taste of her before he left for who knows how long. Slipping his hand beneath the hem of her skirt, his questing fingers wasted no time finding her wet center as their tongues dueled for dominance over the other. Her hands danced over the bulge in his slacks before pulling the zipper down and reaching inside grabbing his hard length in her cool hands.

He pulled his lips away with a hiss in pleasure, "Damn woman those hands of yours are deadly weapons."

"Only you would know lover," she responded then squeaked as he grabbed her around the waist and pushed her again her office door.

Removing her hand from him, he zipped himself back up, staring into her confused eyes, "For you my lovely Goddess," he answered the unspoken question in her eyes, before he dropped to his knees lifting her skirt.

She grabbed the fabric as his hands smoothed over her thigh's, down her soft legs, before pressing his mouth to her inner thigh with wet open mouth kisses making her writhe above him. He took hold of the waist band of her panties pulling the offending garment off her body, and lifting her left leg throwing it over his shoulder.

Burying one thick finger inside her wet heat, he looked up at his wife seeing her head tossed back, biting her full bottom lip to keep from crying out. This was another look he loved to see on his wife's face, one of total abandonment and pleasure one that only he could give her. It filled him with a lustful pride to watch her thrash around, knowing that he was and would always be the only one.

Adding a second finger, he started to apply light pressure to her swollen clit. Hearing a low half groan, half moan escape her lips, made him feel all the more powerful. Slowly he blow over her wet flesh enjoying the shiver that coursed through her body, before replacing his fingers with his lips, as her hips bucked up wanting more from him, from his mouth, his hands, his everything. Her own hands came down to press again the back of his bald head keeping him where she wanted him at that moment.

A loud knock broke the silent office, making Penelope squeal out in surprise and damn near jump into Derek's arms.

"Pen, Derek we got to leave early, there's another body," Emily's light voice called from the other side of the door.

"Give us a minute," Derek replied standing painfully, oh it would be a long flight to Florida.

"Oh, no, no, no, you are not leaving me like this again mister you finish what you started or there will be hell to pay."

"Then there will be hell to pay honey I got to go," he responded grabbing her waist and pulling her flush against him, kissing her for all he's worth, before scooping up her discarded underwear and pocketing them.

"Hey," she exclaimed indigenously.

"For later baby girl," he winked and he was gone leaving his wife standing there flush from his touch's and wanting him in the worst way


	3. Chapter 2

5

Chapter two

She let the first day slide letting him think that she'd forgotten the way he'd left her, so aroused and wanting him not once, but twice. Letting the thoughts stew in her mind on how to get him back when he was over a thousand miles away. The idea didn't pop into her mind until she sat in front of her babies running a few searches for the team.

Rolling her shoulders Penelope tried to work out the kinks in her muscles. The day had already started out crappy, she'd broken the heel of her favorite pair of black shoes, chipped a nail, and she had to drive Derek's SUV to work cause Ester was having a fit and wouldn't start.

Sighing she leaned back in her chair waiting, taking small sips from her hot coffee when a small window popped up on her screen. the information made her smile as she dialed his number.

"Talk to me baby girl tell me you have something good," Derek's deep voice answered filling her ears.

"Oh sugar I have a lot of good things I could tell you," Penelope breathed her voice low and seductive.

Derek chuckled, "Of course you do darlin', but I need information on the case so I can get back home."

"You need, it's all I hear. What about what I need, hu when will I get satisfied," she pouted, glancing at the information in front of her, a wicked grin spreading across her face. That little line popped a devilish trick into her mind to make him pay.

"Unfortunately honey there's not much I can do to help you there, but if you have the information I need…" his voice trailed off.

"All right…" she started "your dirty criminal seems to have worked in—huh" she stopped with fake astonishment

"What? What've you got?" Derek asked, thinking she had crucial news for them.

"He worked in the L.A Sauna/Baths centre… you know, that makes me think about…" her sultry voice made him gulp, his mind drifting back to the only memory linked to a sauna.

"That little three day vacation… that private retreat," Penelope asked, hoping he'd take the bate.

"Best three damn days of my life... You, me relaxing, having sex in every place we could," he muttered unconsciously, the vision of her naked body popping up in his mind. He felt himself harden just by the thought and in a trice he realized what she was doing and it killed him to admit inside it was working.

"Do you also remember that Saturday afternoon we took that private two hour long sauna soak? You and me with nothing but towels on…" Derek inhaled shakily, feeling his erection throbbing at the flash back coming to him…

_They sat, half conscious, dazed and breathless from the blurring steam that made their bodies sizzle with heat. Derek's body dripped with sweat as he sat next to his fainting wife that was melting under her white towel. He turned lazily to look at her hot steaming body that was so inviting. He had been holding back his erection ever since their arrival at the centre and all he needed now was to have his way with her. Her head tossed back against the wooden wall and her eyes closed, he felt his length ache in anticipation. Penelope turned dazedly to eye him through lidded eyes, unaware of the boiling blood in his veins as he mused on attacking her. _

Derek inhaled deeply, shutting the memory out of his mind, this wasn't right, he was working and she was distracting, worse than that she was torturing him and only aimed to make him burst with her words. He refused to succumb; he would never give her the satisfaction of getting revenge on him.

"Got anything else on the unsub?" he asked in a lowered voice, determined to win.

Ignoring his words she continued with a small grin "you looked so good with sweat dripping down your body." She moaned causing his eyes to close in desire "I wanted to lick every drop off your perfectly sculpted abs, starting with the top and ending just below your waist..."

"Penelope," he groaned images from that afternoon flaring to life inside his mind.

He walked a few steps back and forth in the office that seemed narrower to him now, breathing deeply and trying to regain his control, but her words would and could always send him into frenzy. Just the soft sound of her voice could make him so hard he wanted to take her right then and there even with everyone watching. He'd never experienced that type of passion he had with Penelope, but then he'd never loved anyone as such as he loved her either.

"Something the matter my chocolate truffle that I would just love to lick," she breathed twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"Your being very naughty right now my Goddess wife. If you don't stop I'll be forced to punish you when I get home."

"You'd have to catch me first my vision," she retorted then, continuing her earlier teasing, "You know what else I wanted to lick, that yummy hard length of you." He swore under his breath, feeling there was no way his lust would dampen down now.

He gulped dryly as she spoke again "I'd lick you like a lollipop and never stop not even when I got to the center and have you come, your breath ragged and shallow. My name ripped from your lips as you try to calm down from the high I sent you on."

"Damn woman." His body now was beginning to heat up at her words, shuddering and his forehead and neck sweating.

"Humm, I loved to watch you loose control your hands in my hair, holding me close. Speaking of those wonderfully large, strong hands, I love how they run over my body, touching every part of me all the way to my soul." Her voice was provoking and sultrier than before, it nearly made him grunt in frustration

"Pen please," he begged, leaning against the wall, pressing his sweaty forehead against it.

"Oh honey I've only just began," she answered, her own words backfiring as heat spread through her body, her panties already wet thinking about that day.

"Don't make me hang up on you" he threatened, his voice a mixture of anger and wild lust he struggled to hold in.

"Oh baby. You wouldn't do it…it's too late now, I won't leave you like this" his audible shaky breath made her smirk and moan again at another memory coming back to her, making his erection ache as he juddered to keep from coming.

He bit hard on his lip and shut his eyes as she carried on her torment "I can still feel the heat from that sauna on my body, but it didn't match the heat in your eyes…when you laid me back on that hard bench kissing my body with those soft lips of yours unwrapping my towel." She chuckled under her breath as she heard him thump the wall and with a lusty, sexy voice she continued "I can still feel your lips on the most intimate part of my body, your tongue deep inside me, those strong fingers caressing me until I couldn't take it."

The only thing she heard from him was his hard breathing.

"God how I wanted you to just _thrust _into me that day and fuck me until we couldn't move," Derek was weak-kneed on the other end, finding it hard to speak and even to breathe "but no you had to take it so slow. So _damn slow_ you drove me so crazy all I could think about is pushing you back on your back and sinking down, riding you for all you're worth."

"Baby girl your killing me," Derek managed to say, his control helplessly slipping as he leaned heavier on the wall in front of him.

She bit her lip and continued provokingly "But you wouldn't let me up, you had my hands in your large one holding me still as your mouth teased my nipples until they were so hard and aching for you."

He heard her moan slightly in hanker and cursed under his breath. He hated not being there, not being able to touch her, to kiss her every night like when he was home. Being so far away meant all he could do was dream about his beautiful wife at home all alone in that big bed of theirs his right hand keeping him company.

"My sexy gorgeous husband, I miss you so much, all I've got is your pillow to keep me warm and my fingers to chase the ache away."

He groaned at her words, his pants getting to damn tight and the struggle to keep from bursting eating up at his energy. He knew she was getting him back, but did she really have to remind him of those wick fingers of hers.

"Speaking of fingers…" she smirked as his breath caught in his throat.

"Don't go there, please …" he begged in a vulnerable cracking voice, his body no longer under control and his phallic muscles pulsating wildly.

She ignored his words again and spoke "you remember how when you finally let me go I put those same fingers to good use. Stroking you, making you loose that precious control of yours before I bent over, taking you into my mouth sucking and licking enjoying every minute." She bit on her tongue at the husky moan he responded with.

"Humm I can't wait hot stuff to have you tied to that bed for so long taking my time, enjoying you at great lengths, breakfast, lunch and dinner all in one and in bed."

He tried to clear his throat, "And what about me?"

"Oh sugar you wouldn't have to worry, I'd give you something to nibble on," she answered images of his naked, sweaty body floating in her mind. "Just like that afternoon, you feasted on my body. Kissing and licking every inch of me you could reach, before plunging inside me, so deep and full..." he sniffed out in desperation, feeling his balls boiling inside his boxers.

Penelope lowered her seductive voice, uttering to him "I couldn't get enough of you then and I cant now, I'm so hot for you … honey if you were home, I'd take you on any surface I could get to first. Ripping your clothes off piece by piece placing kisses as I went, flicking my tongue over your nipples,"

"Pen," he groaned, the heat of her words burning him alive, he could barely stay up and was nearing a messy release by every passing second. His control had left him a while ago and her words had almost the same affect on him as real strokes.

She smirked victoriously in a premature way as she guessed he was gonna let it all out, she licked her lips and added "inching my lips down your sculpted abs, brushing my lips over your heated flesh, before I land on the _one_ _spot,_ that you want me the most. Taking you deep into my mouth…"

She stopped at his ragged loud groan that made her eyes close and her mouth open in satisfaction and pride; he was definitely shooting his sticky seed into his boxers as a warm feeling spread across his body.

"About time," she chuckled, though she was feeling just as over heated, but couldn't do anything about it.

When he got his breathing under control her words register in his lust filled mind, "I _promise_ you-I will get you back for that."

"Oh Mon Cheri you know you wouldn't have me any other way."

The sound of the door bursting open made him jump and unconsciously slap his phone shut.

"Morgan we got a lead--," came Hotch's voice. He stared in confusion at the embarrassed, shaken, man, his eyes flamed and his mixed expression of lust and languor etched on his face.

Derek nodded, avoiding looking at Hotch, hoping he wouldn't notice. He breathed trying to calm himself down.

"Something wrong Morgan," Hotch asked, a smirk pulling at his mouth.

"No," he choked, trying to hide the emotions that Penelope had planted in him, "everything's fine Hotch. I was just talking to Penelope."

"Yes I bet so," he returned, walking away with a shake of his head.


	4. Chapter 3

A.N: we're baaack. Here's the next piece we hope everyone likes it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added as favorites. You guys rock for that. And now on with the show.

Disclaimer: we own nothing.

Chapter three

Two day's later the team trudged home tried and in much need of sleep, good food and the arms of those they loved. Quietly they moved towards their respective desks and offices wanting to get the daunting paperwork finished as quickly as possible.

Standing at his office doorway Derek smiled at the picture his wife painted standing behind his desk a pale pink low cut shirt hugging her every curve, a simple flower print knee length skirt completed the outfit, her feet were fitted with a pair a strappy sandals affording him a view of her freshly painted hot pink toes. Slowly he traced his eyes back up her body stopping only a bare minute on those lushes' breasts of hers before continuing up to her face a smug self satisfying smirk graced her angel face. Unwillingly his cock started to harden and lengthen in his jeans at that wanton look.

"Baby girl?" he questioned cocking an eyebrow trying to not let her see what she did to him.

Too late, as she glaze drifted over his body scorching every place those wonderfully warm eyes stopped. When they settled on the fly of his jeans he had to stop himself from squirming on the spot not wanting to give her the upper hand. He still had his pay back to deliver.

"Handsome," she retorted slowly making her way towards him.

Taking a deep breath as she approached he tried to not let on how much her proximity affected him. When near enough she reached out and placed on light pink nail against his chest drawing it around in tight little circles tracing a pattern that only she knew the design to.

"Goddess don't get any ideas in that beautiful head of yours," he gulped when said finger traced a path down his body stopping at the button of his fly his skin all ready over heated by her proximity .

"Oh sugar you don't want to know what's going on in this head of mind right now. I think you'd actually blush a few shades of red at my thoughts," she breathed leaning in close giving him a spectacle view of her cleavage.

Tapping the button behind her finger, Penelope started to move away, walking around him keeping that same finger on the waist band trailing it all the way around, until she stood behind him.

Placing her hands flat against his back she smoothed out the muscles while bringing her lips to his ear, "Do you have any idea how much I want to take you right this minute. Rip those damn clothes off your hard sexy body and sink down on you riding you for all your worth."

"Pen," he breathed feeling his manhood grow with every word that left those plump pink lips. "_Don't_ you dare woman."

"Don't what husband of mine," she answered one hand trailing its way slowly to the front of his body coming to rest again on the button of his fly.

He covered her hand, bring it to his lips, trying to distract her from the mission she seemed hell bent on completing. So with an evil smirk he decided a little pay back was in order. Turning said hand face up he placed a kiss to the palm before drawing his tongue up the length of her fingers feeling her shiver, power filling his body.

"You know what I can do with my tongue sweetness, you sure you want to mess with fire?" he asked running that same tongue between her fingers tasting chocolate beneath his lips. "And you've been very naughty had a piece of chocolate this afternoon didn't you. Letting it melt all over your hand. I can just picture those wonderfully soft lips licking," he placed a warm lick to her palm, "all the chocolate off," he took a finger into the warm cavern of his mouth, "sucking every last drop off," he gave her a gentle suck before releasing.

"Derek," she shuttered, warmth spreading through her body as her panties became damp just from his mouth alone.

"Busy princess," he replied, tracing a path of kisses over her hand then up her arm turning as he went. "Hello Penelope," he drawled, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his hard body, before lowering his lips to hers in a heated, tongue tangling kiss.

Her own hands cupped the back of his head pressing into his mouth furiously wanting to devour the man in her arms. She'd missed him so much the sexy little phone call at the first of the case did nothing but over heat her body leaving her aching for her chocolate God of thunder. Sucking his bottom lips between her teeth she nibbled and licked drawing a deep growl from his lips.

Slowly he pushed her back until her ass rested on the edge of his desk, he'd kicked the door closed behind him, wishing they were at home at the moment as he ground into her warm wet center. His erection begging for a release, one that she could bring him to with just her voice as she proved to him two days ago. The memory of Hotch finding him still made him blush, even though that was something he rarely did. But he couldn't help it or stop it he loved it thought the world rose and set in her eyes and she could do and would do things to him that no other woman had ever accomplished in his life.

Pulling back from that heated kiss gasping for air, and tried to pull away but found himself stuck to her with her arms wrapped firmly around his neck, her leg came up to run the length of his teasing his all ready straining manhood with the heat of her core, before she draped said leg over his hips grinding into him like some wanton woman.

"Damn baby you need to _slow,_" he choked on the last words as her hands found the button and zipper of his jeans and made quick work of both.

"You were saying baby cakes," she replied innocently as her fingers grazed his erection behind his boxers.

She grinned evilly at his sharp intake of air and kept tracing light fingers all the way to his head running her index finger over the tip making his hips buck into her.

"Hey Mor…" Reid began pushing the door open, but stopped when his eyes rested on the sight before him, "I'm blind God save me," and he run full out away from his office.

Penelope just giggled making her body bounce and slide around his while Derek put his face in his palm shaking his head. He was brought back to reality when her fingers started to stroke him again drawing a throaty moan from deep within his chest.

"Pen," he warned, grabbed her hand and tugging it from his jeans.

She grinned wickedly and brought the same fingers that stroked him to her lips, placing the digits against her mouth before sucking them in letting him see her tongue swirl around the tips a look of utter bliss on her face.

"Don't make me punish you here woman," he ground out, angry bubbling to the surface, right along with the lust and passion. But knowing he couldn't do a damn thing about it made his already straining, begging for release erection to pulsate and lengthen all the more.

"Wont be punishment if I enjoy what you do to me hot stuff," she answered dropping her leg back to the ground and extricating herself from his arms.

She didn't get two steps from him, "Where do you think your going," he growled pulling her back against him.

She smiled to herself wiggling her hips against him. He clamped a hand around her waist stopping the movement he was so damn close again. But he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of making him come twice without her warm lips or heated center wrapped around him.

"Home my sexy husband I've finished all my paperwork and in need of a long hot soak in our tub."

The image of her naked and covered in bubbles made another deep groan wrench free from his lips as he put his head down on her shoulder.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something," JJ's voice sounded braking thought the hazy in his mind.

"Nothing at all gum drop. I was just leaving in fact," Penelope replied, turning to face her husband seeing the barely contend lust, want and angry in his passion darken eyes. "I'll," she placed a sweet chaste kiss to his lips, "see you at home lover," before turning away sashaying her hips as she walked away knowing that Derek was watching her every move.

"That's just plan mean Garcia leaving him like that," JJ said a smirk gracing her features.

"He started it. So what can I do for you kitten?" Penelope returned as they walked towards her office.

"Well my bridal party is coming up soon, I was wondering what the girls had planned."

"You know I can't tell you Jayje. It'll spoil the surprise," Penelope returned grabbing her purse and computer bag.

"Just no stripper. If Will found out," JJ said a pleading look on her face.

"Oh honey," Penelope laughed making sure that as she passed Derek's office he could hear her say, "a stripper is mandatory for this kind of thing, so yes we're getting one."

A few hours later Derek pulled into his parking spot in front of their apartment, he mind still running over her words. A stripper his baby girl wanted to watch some man she didn't know strip for money. The thought made his blood boil in his veins. But he knew he could trust her or could he. Entering their apartment, he spotted her lying on the couch arm propped holding her head up as she watched a movie.

"Bout time you came home," her voice rang out, yet she didn't bother moving from her place.

"Took longer than I thought," he answered, pulling his shirt off as he walked deeper into the room. "Whatch watching?"

"Dirty Dancing," she answered, grinning to herself.

He groaned, "I thought it was my Friday to pick the movie?"

She shrugged, "You got home to late I couldn't wait."

"Fine," he huffed stocking towards their bedroom not understand were her change in mood was coming from.

Thirty minutes later he came back dressed in nothing but sweat pants and sat in the far corner of the couch arms crossed over his chest. She glanced at him from behind her lashes, before rising up on her knees facing him.

"Hot stuff," she purred running a hand down his arm.

"Not in the mood Penelope," he answered shrugging the hand on his arm off.

"Fine," she pouted, reiterating his word from early.

The scene on TV was starting to steam up Patrick Swayze's character and Jennifer Grey's were starting to make love that always turned her on. So she glanced back at her husband if he wasn't going to play fair neither would she.

Slowly she slipped her hand beneath the waist band of her pajama shorts and panties, dipping her fingers into her moist core, running the length of her lips eliciting a soft moan from her mouth. She threw her head back as she spread her legs just a faction wider to get better access. She risked a quick glance over at Derek seeing him try to avoid looking at her proper, but catching his eyes peeking at her.

He couldn't believe it the damn little tease was sitting there pleasuring herself in front of him and for the second time that night he felt his pants grow tighter even though the sweat pants hung loose around his waist. Well two could play at this game, his thought resting his hand on his thigh before diving under the soft cotton fabric.

When a deep groan came from the other side of the couch Penelope's head whipped around to stare at her husband. She could see the tent popped up in his sweats, the thought caused her center to pulse with heat. She watched as his right hand slide inside stroking the hard length she wanted buried deep inside her. Her eyes flew to his face, a self satisfying grin spread across his lips. He wanted to play dirty so could she. Sitting forwards feeling his eyes watching her every move, she pulled her hand free from her bottoms to run he length of her shirt before pulling the garment over her head flinging it across the room, before sitting back.

She enjoyed how his eyes, flared with heat and darken with desire. She ran a hand over her breasts making the all ready harden peaks strain again her palm. She wished that the hands running over her body were his instead. Granted she could get herself off, but not like Derek could. The first touch of his warm mouth on her over heated skin always sent her into a tail spin.

Derek's eyes damn near popped out of his head, when she took her shirt off, but then she started tugging and massaging her breasts working herself into a frenzy it took all this control not to pull her body beneath his and slam into her hot, tight center pumping her of all he's worth. But he stayed focused on the task, she deserved to be punished for her earlier cheek and the steamy phone call. Therefore he upped the heat in the room by pulling his pants off sitting there in just his boxers, a tent city clearly formed under the thin cotton fabric.

"Oh Derek yes," she breathed her fingers finding her center again, swirling around her clit, before pressing just a fraction of pressure on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Damn woman," he exclaimed taking his manhood in his hands in a long stroke just to drive the woman next to him crazy.

He wanted to play she could honor that and without much pretense she stripped the last of her clothes off and went to sit in front of him on the coffee table, legs spread open, so he could see her dripping core, to see what he did to her and only him.

His eyes couldn't pull away from her lush body. He took in every last inch from her alabaster skin, to her rosy tipped nipples begging to be licked and sucked. His eyes settled on hers seeing the heat and passion burning in her darken eyes. He watched memorized as her fingers traced down her body stopping to tug at her nipples, running a finger around the taut peak, before working lower dipping a finger inside her dripping entrance spreading her lips for him to watch her play with the bundle of nerves.

His own body was tense and ridged with need. He wanted to fuck her until she screamed his name and came all over his cock, clinching him and milking him for all he had. His control started to slip again and he reached for the waist band of his boxers pulling the garment off his body and starting to stroke himself again imaging it was her hands running the length of his hard silk flesh.

"Derek please," she begged her fingers working faster inside her wanting that sweet release only he could give.

"Not this time Goddess you have to beg for it," he replied, grasping his manhood just a bit tighter. Her words affecting him just as such as his own hand was.

He looked up seeing the need in her eyes and a surge of male pride ran thought his body. He loved seeing his wife like this so wanton and free her fingers buried deep inside while the other hand massaged and tweaked the nipples of her lush breasts. He could feel the tremors start to shake his body making his eyes close in pleasure. Only to have them slam back open when he felt Penelope's body climb over him and sink down on his erection.

"Took you long…" his words were swept away by her lips crashing down on his in a punishing kiss.

She rode him hard and fast not giving him an inch or a chance to catch his breath. His hands came up cupping her bouncing breasts in his large callused hands toying with the nipples until her head fell back and a scream of pleasure vacated her lips. He trailed one hand to were their bodies joined fingering her clit in time with every thrust he shoved into her hot body.

Before to long her walls tighten around him clamping him in place as her orgasm hit full force, a few hard deep thrusts later he followed her into bliss.

"That was."

"Hot," she finished for him giggling her breasts bouncing in his face.

His tongue shot out to capture a taut dark nipple into his mouth sucking deeply. Her head fell back again as he wrapped his lips around her other breast, his hands running the length of her thighs igniting a deeper fire in her body.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he commanded his hands sliding to her bottom setting her more secure on his hips still seated deep within her body.

"It's going to be a long night," she breathed holding his head to her body as they made their way to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 4

A.N.: here it is everyone this little chapter was inspired by Melissa Etheridge song, "I'm the only one" there's a video on You Tube that you can watch while reading this chapter if you want. This one is kind of long but we couldn't break it any where. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to favorites and alerted it inspires me to keep going. Now on with the show…

Disclaimer: I own nothing *oh poo *

Chapter four

Early morning sun light dancing over her pale skin as he watched his wife sleep something he does every chance he gets, he never thought he'd be so happy and content in his life. He'd always assume that happiness, marriage and babies would be something he only saw from afar. But now, that she was finally his he was damn well going to keep her.

Running a callused hand down her back he felt her stir from her place spread out over him. They'd had one hell of a night last night, make love is so many different places, he'd be amazed if they could walk again. Though even now his groin stirred with having her soft body pressed so close, he knew he'd never get enough of her. Slowly he ran the same hand back down her body again before tracing light patterns over her skin trailing his way to the front of her body, which was pressed tightly into his.

His fingers barely grazed her sides, skimming the soft flesh before cupping a heavy breast in his palm squeezing and molding the tender mound in his hot hand.

She moaned gaining his attention for the briefs of seconds, before his warm mouth bent down and captured the taut berry colored peak into his hot mouth.

"Derek," she breathed her hands coming up to cup his hand and hold him in place, sleep still covering her mind making her think she was dreaming.

A slight tug had her eyes flying open and her breath quicken in her chest warmth pooling between her legs were she felt his tight running back and forth sending little jolts of electricity through her body heating her skin and inflaming her senses to his every touch.

"Morning my Goddess," he mumbled around her breast.

"I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff," she retorted feeling him push her back onto her back straddling her hips.

"I think it's the other way around this morning beautiful," he replied lowering his mouth to hers.

The kiss started out slow dream like with short shallow pecks, before his tongue swept across her lips plunging in for a deadly passionate assault on her all ready heighten senses. Tongues tangled and fought for dominance as hands ran down bodies stopping at tender spots eliciting moans and groans from both parties. Pulling away for a second Derek started a slow path down the smooth milky white column of her neck stopping to place soft biting nips to her ear lobe before places a kiss just below. Hearing her moan only inflamed his all ready straining manhood making it jutted out from his body and into the warm liquid part of hers.

"Derek I need you inside me now," she said demanding completion before they even got started.

He shook his head against her skin remembering how she taunted and teased him all night and the sexy little phone call he'd yet to repay her for properly. No he was going to enjoy this to the fullest.

"Please Derek," she begged arching her body up to his pressing herself so close he could feel he heart beat.

"I don't think so Goddess I have plans for this beautiful body. Plans that are going to leave you unable to walk for the rest of the day," he answered cupping both her breasts in his large warm hands, running a finger over the peaked nipples making them strain from his administrations.

He bent down taking the left in his warm mouth nipping and sucking feeling her move underneath him. His hands fell down to her hips holding her body in place below him while his mouth moved over to the neglected sister giving it the same loving attention before trailing his lips down her body, stopping to nip at her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button and placing a wet open mouthed kiss to her right thigh.

He'd moved slowly down her body with every kiss to rest between her parted thighs an invitation he wasn't about to pass up. Slowly he blew over her wet folds seeing her body shiver from the sensations coursing through her. He placed a slight kiss to the apex of her left thigh, drawing his lips down her leg, then back up never touching the one place he knew she wanted him most.

He sat back on his heels watching the wanton woman before him spread out like a starving mans buffet one that he would readily devour taking his time and slowly showing her what a Goddess he thought she was.

Penelope opened her eyes and raised her head, resting on the pillow to stair at her husband, who sat watching her. His chocolate body glistening in the morning sunlight, she wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch that prefect man sitting there and tackle him, focusing him backwards and inside her.

Her body was all ready over heated from his touch of course just his presence sent her into overdrive. Just the barest whiff of his cologne sent chills down her body heating her skin and making naughty thoughts run through her mind.

"You going to just stare my sexy husband or am I going to have to take matters into my own hands," she voiced a seductive tone in her voice as she batted her eyes at him.

He came out of his lust filled hazy to plant another kiss to her thigh before his fingers found her slit running the length of her moist curls making her hips buck up to his hand. "Does that answer your question my sweet?"

"Oh hell yea," she breathed trying to settled back down, but it was no use he'd all ready stroked the flames of passion in her body taking her to places she never thought she'd go.

A satisfied smirk crossed his features before he dived in for his meal. Parting her lips and blowing cool air over the heated skin, his fingers plunging inside her entrance stroking and messaging every inch of flesh he could reach. Lowering his lips to her body, his tongue leisurely inched out of his mouth to taste the sweet honey of her body, and suck her clit into his hot mouth, biting down gently eliciting another breathy moan from above. Her hips meeting his fingers with every thrust of those long strong digits.

Giving in he replaces his fingers with his tongue a keening wail echoed through the house as her body damn near jumped off the bed. His fingers worked the magic on her sensitive clit brushing over the bundle of nerves. He pulled back just before she would have come to glance up at his wife. Her lush breasts heaving with every breath pushed out of her body, her blonde head thrown back, eyes closed and lips parted in pleasure.

When she felt him stop her head snapped up to glair at him down her body. She be damned if he was going to stop now. "Derek," she warned her eyes dark with passion and need, "don't you bare…"

She didn't get to finish that thought as he placed his lips back on her body, his tongue shooting out and flicking her clit while his fingers buried themselves deep inside her angling just right to hit every erogenous zone. He felt her orgasm start to build and he played her so well like a fine instrument gaining keening wails and screams of pleasure from her pink lips. He sensed that she was close as her hands flew down to hold his head in place while he pillaged her body for all she's worth wanting every last drop of her essence as it slipped from her inner well, his name a scream echoing around the house.

Satisfied he worked his way up her body placing light kisses as he went, letting her calm down from the high he sent her on. Laying on his side facing her, his fingers tracing a path of fire over her body, grazing her breasts, tracing her belly button and up her neck to trace her lips.

He swallowed hard when her tiny pink tongue warm from the confides of her mouth came out to tease those same fingers, before she grabbed his hand placing one digit into that same warm cavern. A groan of pleasure ripped its way from his mouth as he felt her tongue run the length of said finger swirling around the tip mimicking what she would do to his straining erection.

"Damn woman," he groaned watching her with almost black hooded eyes.

"Humm you taste so good," she moaned popping the same finger from her mouth and tracing the wet tip over her nipples before releasing, "but I have to go."

He watched her jump out of bed, his mind not, yet catching up, until the bathroom door closed with a resounding click.

"You better get back here woman," Derek growled slowly rising from the bed, stocking towards the door.

"Or what handsome?" she challenged from the other side knowing the door was locked.

"You can't leave me like this," he yelled banging on the door.

"Oh sugar I wouldn't dream of it, but JJ will be here in an hour. We have plans remember? JJ, Emily and I are going shopping before we all go out to the club tonight," she responded a giggle escaping her lips as she thought of Derek hard all day for her.

He smacked the door one last time, before stocking away knowing that he wouldn't get any release unless he did it himself. While an option when he was half way across the country not so much when his wife stood just behind that damn door, so he fell back on their bed and got comfortable. She wasn't going to help him then he'd have to help himself.

When she first heard the sound she thought for sure it was her imagination, but the second time she knew what he was doing. Opening the door she came face to face with her husband sprayed out across their bed his cock in hand slowly stroking the length of his hard shaft. The sight brought back memories from the night before of him sitting on the couch hands inside his sweats. An evil grin spread across her face, she would be nice for now.

An hour later Penelope sat beside JJ, who drove her dark blue Ford Fusion down the highway towards their destination.

"Any idea on what you want at this," she paused, "sex shop?" Emily asked, looking towards the front of the car.

"I have some idea. Why do you need any hints or tips?" Penelope retorted a smile spreading across her face.

"God no," Emily answered a slight bluish creeping across her face, which came as a surprise to both women sitting in the front.

"Why Emily Prentiss are you blushing?" JJ asked laughter in her voice.

Emily decided to ignore the comment and watch the scenery past by the window.

"And here I thought you would have been inside one before," Penelope commented turning her head to look at the raven haired woman.

"I have, just never needed any of that stuff in my sex life," she answered meeting Penelope eyes.

"Oh sugars then you don't know what you're missing," she replied rubbing her hands together.

Two hours later the three ladies exited the shop all three with bags dangling from their wrists, "That was _so_ much fun," JJ exclaimed as they got inside the car.

Both nodded in agreement. They settled on lunch before heading to the dress shop looking for the prefect wedding dress for JJ.

Hours later Penelope returned from her girl's day to an empty house and a note on the kitchen counter.

_Baby girl_

_ When out for a bit with the guys be back in time for tonight. You get your sexy self ready for a night of grooving with your man. I love you princess. See ya in a little bit _

_ D. _

A smug plan formed in her mind as she took her purchase and headed for their bedroom. A long soak in a hot tub filled with rose scented bubbles was on the top of her list, then dressed and waiting for her stud muffin husband to come home.

She heard the front door open two hours later, while getting dressed. He appeared, slick with sweat in the long mirror his eyes taking in her body, incased in a form fitting dark blue dress that clung to her every curve and accented her wonderful cleavage he loved to get lost in. Her hair was pinned up with a few wisps of soft blonde curls framing her face, makeup done perfectly to high light her all ready beautiful face.

"Damn woman, but you do strike a vision," Derek breathed pulling his shirt off as she walked towards her.

Eyes widen when she saw the lust and passion darken those chocolate orbs. Raising her hands she tried to back him off, "No Derek it took me two hours to get ready please."

He didn't listen, but he didn't give into the impulse to rip that dress from her body and handcuff her to the bed having his way with her.

"You're lucky I listen," Derek breathed against her lips before claming what was his in a heated kiss.

Heat pooled in the pit of her stomach as his lips ran over hers, nothing else was touching not one spot of their bodies were close, except their lips and it made her burn for more.

He groaned and pulled away, "I'm heading for the shower, I'll be ready in twenty and we can leave."

She watched him walk away, his back muscles rippling with every step. Her mouth, like most times, fell open when he shed his sweat pants and boxers his impressive manhood standing away from his body. She had to lick her suddenly dry lips thanking God that she had him in her life.

Quickly she turned away before, her impulse to follow kicked in. she fled the room for downstairs needing a cold drink to cool her adore for her husband.

Twenty minutes later he appeared dripping sex as he walked down the steps black fitted dress pants hugging his thighs and butt, blood red long sleeved button up shirt with the top three buttons left open. He did that just for her to tempt and tease her at the slight peek of skin.

"Call the fire department I think the flame has been lit," Penelope exclaimed walking towards her husband and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You think so hu?" he questioned, his lips grazing her forehead.

"Humm most definitely my chocolate Adonis," she purred running her hands up and down his back.

Hands snaked around her waist pulling her flush against his body letting her feel his arousal, "We can always stay home," he offered cupping her bottom.

"As nice as that sounds lover, we have friends waiting for us," she returned trying to pull away.

"They can wait," he said raking his eyes over her face then down her body in a hot lust filled glaze.

Her whole body tingled, but she still pushed back slighting, "Well if we go now, we can always leave early."

He groaned and acquiesced taking her hand and leading her to the door. Thirty minutes later they sat around two tables pushed together chatting about none sense and enjoying their time off. Not ten minutes in and three women hitting on her husband later Penelope had, had enough. Slowly she rose from her seat and made her way to the DJ spinning the records and put in a request. She knew she was playing with fire but damn it he was her husband and they needed to learn not to mess with her.

Crooking a finger at Derek to motioned for him to join her as the first beats of "I'm the only one" filled the small club.

_Please baby can't you see  
My mind's a burnin' hell  
I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'  
My heart apart as well  
Tonight you told me  
That you ache for something new  
And some other woman is lookin' like something  
That might be good for you _

She held up her hands to stop him from taking her into his arms as she swayed her hips in time with the pulsating music. Her hands running up her body, over her stomach wrapping around herself heat filling her eyes with every sway.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Derek tried to keep himself from reacting to this little show. Yet his body betrayed him at every turn. He could feel his cock start to twitch as she glanced her fingers over her breasts then up into her hair before walking closer to him pushing her soft body against his hard one.

She pulled back to trace a hand over his chest as she started to walk around him taking in every inch of his well toned physique. She stopped briefly behind him smacking his ass before continuing her path back around. Swaying her hips closer to his, brushing her breasts against his chest. Her breath hitting his neck as she places slow wet kisses downwards towards the open v of his shirt.

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
Nothing's wrong  
But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one_

She turned her body around pushing her ass into his groin wiggling her hips feeling his sharp intake of air, a smug smile spreading across her face when his arms snaked around her waist pulling her back against him.

"You're playing with fire here mama. You sure you can stand the heat?" he hissed against her ear nipping the lobe.

"The best kind of fire Hot Stuff, my kind of fire," she returned turning around, hot eyes searching his face.

She knew he would never leave her, never be anything but faithful to her, but still the idea of so many women throwing themselves at her husband made her blood boil in her veins.

_Please baby can't you see  
I'm trying to explain  
I've been here before and I'm locking the door  
And I'm not going back again  
Her eyes and arms and skin won't make  
It go away  
You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow  
That holds you down today _

She smiled up at him running her hands over his muscular chest feeling the well defined strength tense in a whole different manor as his eyes darken to pitch black. Another set of hands came up to wrap themselves around her hips.

"Mind if I take this beauty for a spin?" a deep voice breathed across her ear.

Derek growled low in his throat, "Yes I damn well mind you dancing with my wife. And I suggest you get your bad hands off of her, unless you want me to rearrange your ugly mug for free."

The man backed off hands up in surrender as Derek pulled her from the dance floor into a back room and before the door could close had her slammed against the hard surface her face in his hands lips devouring her.

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
Nothing's wrong  
But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one _

"You know the song is right you are the only one," Derek stated lips sliding down her neck, "the only one ever baby girl."

He lifted her leg wrapping it around his waist, hands tracing up her silk clad thigh to find the apex of her leg, finding nothing but soft warm flesh beneath his fingers.

He pulled his head back, looking into her passion flamed eyes, and stuttered out, "No… panties?"

"Nope!" she replied watching his face darken a fraction more with primal need to claim her.

She groaned when his wicked fingers slipped inside her thrusting, messaging and bring her so close she could feel her toes curl in her black heels.

"God Derek don't stop," she breathed before his lips sealed over hers in a fierce soul searching passionate kiss as he kept rhythm with the beat of the music.

The pounding on the door broke them apart slight leaving Penelope to sag against Derek, "Guy's I'm sorry but work calls," came JJ's apologetic voice.

Derek looked down at her a smirk lighting his face, "I'm sorry to Goddess it looks like this will have to be put on hold."

"You are so dead when you get home," she replied an evil idea forming in her mind.


	6. Chapter 5

11

A.N: Us again with another instalment. Hope you like and let us know what you think. And they seem to be getting longer as we go lol. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added as favourites it means a lot to us.

Disclaimer: we own nothing

Chapter Five: Real Torture

His expression peaceful as he lay sprawled out over their queen sized bed, grateful to be home from such a long and gruelling case that had left him half way across the country and from his wife for over a week weeks. Breathing deeply he rested his strong hands behind his head, loving the fact that they had the next four days off. No phones, no horror filled cases to keep them up at night. Just the two of them and he was going to take advantage of that point, right after his nap.

Glancing back towards his wife's back, he watched as she ran a brush through her long blonde hair. His eyes heated at the sight before him, her standing there in nothing but a bathrobe. His chocolate eyes, followed the curved line of her body to her beautiful face her eyes, instead of facing the mirror, were watching him a mischievous smile lighting her soft features.

"What's running through that beautiful head of yours Goddess?" he asked rising up on an elbow undressing her with his eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she offered a smug smirk pulling at her lips.

He just shook his head and settled back into the soft mattress. He knew she was hiding something from him. May it be about the stripper she would talk about in hush tones with Emily when she thought he wasn't listening or may be about the packages she kept sneaking into the house and wouldn't let him see? Either way he'd let is slide for now, as his eyes drooped and sleep claimed his tried body.

Penelope slowly and quietly opened the bathroom door biting her full bottom lip and threw a glance at his stilled frame as he slept soundly. Smirking again she tiptoed towards their walk in closet pulling the large suite case from the back. Glancing over her shoulder to insure he slept still, pausing when he flipped onto his stomach, she pulled the zipper around the edge then flipped it open grinning at the five costumes nestled within their hiding place. Recalling the moment she passed by the shop in which she found these sexy fancy dress outfits and many others garments, along with underwear sets that she was sure would drive her husband crazy.

She had chosen to take the pink outfit for this day and see how her game would play out, replacing the suit case and tiptoeing back to the bathroom to put it on. She spent about half an hour, fixing every little detail so her appearance would be perfect. Running a brush through her silk hair and finishing the last touches to her make up, she went back silently into the room and locked the door, hiding the key than fetched the rose-coloured cuffs.

She inhaled deeply and smiled evilly than quietly made her way to the edge of the bed before she carefully inched her way onto the mattress, sitting lightly astride his body as he slept innocently unaware of her presence. With a feathery touch and at a snail's pace she brought his hands behind his back and began to cuff him.

Sleep still fogging his mind Derek barely felt the weight on his backside, or that his hands were being dragged to the centre of his back and cool metal placed around the wrists. Full consciousness slammed into him with the click and he blinked his eyes trying to dispel the sleep in them, his brows knitted in total confusion when he tried to move his arms and felt his hands bound.

"_Hiya baby"_ came the sultry voice of Penelope from behind as she bent down to whisper into his ear.

His eyes closed letting out a long sigh in realization as he swore under his breath, knowing now that she had cuffed him. She lifted off of him briefly, so he could roll onto his back.

He chuckled hoarsely before speaking "Penelope _what_ are you doing?" he asked incredulously. His eyes travelling from her doll face down to her half exposed, plentiful breasts under the tight pink corset she wore. He brought his stare back to her heat filled eyes, mastering his astonishment and the innate yearning he instantly fought down.

"Are you ready to play a game?" she asked, her voice low and sultry.

He chuckled again and shook his head in disbelief, "You must be kidding me I'm never playing any of these games baby girl," he replied dryly.

"Oh to bad…'cause I will and _you_ …" she lowered herself down on top of his groin and he bit his lip hard not to groan at the additional lust she brought to him "are going to behave or you will be punished," she voiced bending down until her face came to the same level as his and she smiled naughtily at his throbbing erection grinding her hips slowly, torturously.

"Un-cuff me Pen" he growled slowly, his voice weakened and shaking by his held in lust.

She shook her head and bit her lip "There is no way it's happening today hot stuff…only if you do what I tell you" she pressed her glossy lips to his and a groan escaped freely, making her lips curve into a smug smirk against his.

She pulled away to look at him and straightened up. She smiled naughtily at his shuddering frame and his upset look as he eyed her carefully.

Getting off of the bed completely, she ordered him to do the same. He silently moved his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, angrily walking to the door and trying to open it. He sighed irritated, noting it was locked and feeling stupid for thinking she would have left it open.

He looked at her smirking face and taunting posture and all he felt now was his control cracking. He felt his body tremble at the sight of her pink three ring strappy high heels. Her bare creamy legs that made him weak-kneed, the pink corset lifted her breasts encasing the soft swells just perfectly accompanied with the short pale pink skirt that left little to the imagination. With the lovely vision before him, his desire sparking and wanted nothing more than to ravish the hell out of her immediately. Her wavy beautifully cascading blonde hair with her pinkish cat ears hair band were driving him crazy and letting his piercing eyes drink at her beauty was all he could do not to attack her.

He gulped, incapable of holding back his desire but tried to resist anyway, leaning back against the door "Forget it sweetness, all these twisted games are not my thing."

Seeing her tap the crop into her palm with an angry expression made him laugh amusedly and saw her approaching him. His weakened physique caused him to fall prey to her forceful reflex as she snatched him forward by the belt loops of his jeans and caused him to fall to his knees.

He laughed weakly, not resisting in the slightest and spoke "_oh_ you're gonna regret this babe" he hissed lightly at the feeling of a whip on his back.

"Who is your dominatrix?" she questioned, walking around him in a circle as he watched her flowing skirt, draining sense out of his mind. He got a peek of her g-string and it made him groan at the extreme pain of his erection.

"I have none" he replied through gritted teeth and she whipped him again making him laugh this time

"Wrong answer!" she berated. "Who is your sexy goddess?" she asked, her voice more alluring than earlier.

"My wife and not the role she's playing!" he spit out in anger and frustration. She whipped him again, gaining another hiss from him.

"I will not release you until you prove yourself good" she bent down in front of him, giving him a full view of her breasts and he closed his eyes, shutting out the image before him, feeling he would soon loose it entirely. He sighed as she added in a breath in his ear, letting him inhale the scent of her hair and perfume "Carry on misbehaving and this game will never end"

"Who talked you into this?" he asked, still unwilling to play. "Prentiss? JJ?" the darkness of his lustful eyes increased as she whipped him once more.

"I will not tolerate any other woman's name in this room but mine" she whispered after bending behind him to murmur in his ear.

Feeling her breasts against his back was the last straw as he swore loudly, his erection so stiff and pained he nearly exploded. His breath modulated to panting and she pulled away and moved to stand in front of him. His eyes lifted to look at her groin that was at his face level and he shut his eyes again, desperately holding back the excessive throbbing in his member.

She bent down and as soon as his eyes open, his lips savagely captured her glossy ones and he groaned, having no more power to resist her. He devoured her hungrily, giving up inwardly as he admitted to himself that despite how twisted this game as he called it was it got him so aroused, he felt that with a single stroke he would burst every drop he had.

Relieved to feel her respond, he stood up, his lips still locked with hers and his shuddering body pushing her towards the bed. They dropped on it and she smirked at his cuffed hands which he couldn't use.

"Take 'em off baby girl" he whispered breathily and added hastily at her silence "I promise I'll behave, just un-cuff me" she smiled with surprise at his vulnerable tone as he now proved he'd given up.

She smiled broadly "You'll be good and play?" she questioned and he nodded lowering his eyes in shame. She shifted him to lay over him and spoke again her tone filled with passion "you want me?"

"Yes…" he answered weakly, his heart thrashing furiously against his ribcage.

She licked her lips and added "how bad?"

"Like mad…so badly, it's torturing me" he answered with an agonized tone that made her bite her lip and smile than shift off of him and stand.

"Wonderful…now that we cleared that up and you're ready to be _good_" she smirked and twitched her brows at his frustrated look "we'll finally get somewhere and I may take the cuffs off of you this evening"

"What- this evening?" he breathed chokingly, feeling his frustration getting to its top. He stood up and approached her with a breaking, hopeless and begging expression "no, take 'em off now!" he ordered through gritted teeth, not sure if he'll hold on for the next minutes.

Her upset visage made him regret his words as she pushed him down "get on your knees" she ordered coldly and he obeyed, finding himself in front of her crotch again, only wanting to lick her up until he hears her screams that would bring some satisfaction to his crushed down ego right now.

She looked down at him, reading his thoughts. She knew he wanted to take revenge, telling himself that he could turn her on too and not give her what she wants.

She let him make his move as he kissed and licked her thigh and moved to kiss her inner thigh before she pulled away "did I give you the permission to do that?" she spoke and whipped his shoulder. He closed his eyes, licking his lips and lifting his head to look at her.

"Who's your dominatrix?" she questioned for a second time and he blinked heavily

"You," He answered quietly, defeated.

Her mouth curved into a devilish smile as she spoke "I didn't hear that-"

"fuckin—_you are_ all right?!" he exclaimed with a shutter as he looked down and inhaled deeply, knowing that he would soon explode if she didn't relieve him of that torturing agony.

She leaned down to look in his lust-burning eyes and smiled "see you're making progress…" she commented and stood up again. "You must be hungry….you didn't have anything since this morning" she bit her lip and added "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere" she teased, pulling the key from a small pocket of her outfit and walked to the door.

Derek nearly cried of frustration and the sight of her bouncing skirt which revealed her nude butt that made his last bit of strength crack and he moved to brace himself against the bed, his mind nearly shutting off and the only images providing him was of his wife wearing that outfit and him slamming into her non-stop.

Penelope locked the door behind her and breathed heavily, feeling hot, she lifted her hair and blew out a sigh. She couldn't believe she had made it so far while all she wanted back in their room was to un-cuff him and let him take her. He had no idea how badly she was yearning for him and his mouth between her thighs nearly gave her away but she was glad she could hide it. She shuddered and slowly went downstairs, drank a cold glass of water and got some strawberries out of the fridge with chocolate covering them. She inhaled again and went quickly upstairs and opened the door as she found him sitting with his eyes shut against the bed.

She got on her knees in front of him and he kept his eyes shut, feeling not wanting to see what knew torture she'd brought with her. She wiped a chilled strawberry against his lips, making him open his eyes

"Open up" she whispered with a smile and he turned his face away from her.

She brought the strawberry to her mouth and bit into it, tasting its juice and brought it back to his lips. She inched her lips to his ear and murmured "eat this and you'll be rewarded…"

He bit it and gulped reluctantly than spoke weakly "I don't want any of that…" he turned to look into her eyes.

"What do you want Derek?" she asked alluringly, feeling herself slightly weakened by his sad dark eyes.

"Just you" he gulped "please-I can't take it anymore. It's breaking me, I need-" he gulped and panted when she traced her fingers vertically from the base of his neck to his abs and dexterously unfastened his belt and jeans than unzipped them before sliding her hand inside his boxers and grabbed him.

His wild groan curved her lips and she felt him nuzzle her neck as he moved against her hand and she stroked him dexterously.

"Your good looks and words always gets you what you want, right Angelfish?" she giggled as he responded with a husky moan and she delighted in his groans while being careful of giving him only the peak he needed to last through the coming hours without ending his big frustration. She felt him climax and winced as he bite her neck while she wrapped her other hand around his nape, biting her lip at the need to have his member inside her.

"I know you did this on purpose," he began, watching the fake innocent expression cross her face and he added "just giving me what I want, what I need."

Her eyes narrowed in anger, she answered "This is how you thank me for doing you a favour?" removing her hand and stocking towards the bathroom anger radiating from her body.

Derek sighed doubting his thinking now and stood up as fast as he could. His jeans sank down and he shoved them off before heading to the bathroom. "I'm sorry" he apologized and tried to kiss her but she pulled away.

"You are grounded" she spoke seriously "you'll stay like this for another hour" he closed his eyes in exasperation and tried to justify his words but it was too late.

Ten minutes later he was on his knees in front of her as she sat languidly on an arm chair, taking her sweet time in delighting in the chocolate covered strawberries while moaning at the delicious taste, purposely making Derek, who was already stiff enough once again nearly explode, he juddered in front of her, his imagination working, unstoppable as he thought of all the things he'd like to and would do to her.

Her legs crossed and her chest rose and fell slowly with quiet breathing, her eyes closed as she tasted every part of her torture, knowing what her moans and posture were doing to her currently quiet and obedient husband. She also hoped she wouldn't give up her façade at the sight of his muscled sweaty body waiting there only to love her. Resisting her stud was harder than she had thought but she was elated to have succeeded in keeping it up this way till now.

Having enough of her comedy Derek moved towards her and she pushed him to stay where he was with her foot, pressing her five inch strappy sandals against his heaving chest. He started trying to break free and swore inside at the metal cuffs that were as good as his, he gulped and started sweet-talking her, hopelessly trying to convince her to stop. His begging words made her think in silence. His lustful wild look started affecting her and she granted him another small delight from her.

"If I give you what you want than you will do exactly what I order you to do?"

He nodded hastily and gulped "Yes baby girl, I swear to you" a smile started forming on his lips as she nodded in agreement.

"Get on the bed" she ordered and he obeyed.

He lay on his back and arms as she sat astride him, bending down to kiss his chest and abs which only turned him on more. Her own yearning started showing as she crushed her lips onto his seductive ones. His kiss added to her lust as he explored her mouth with his tongue, dexterously gliding it above hers and stroking it seductively. Thrusting his tongue against hers, insinuating his desire to thrust his member inside her. She moaned and felt wetter just from the thought of it.

She moved slightly and lowered his boxers than felt him bucking up to enter her but she pulled herself up, teasingly reminding him that she would be in control. "Either you stay still or I'm stopping now" he bit on his lip, shutting his eyes and did what she asked. She moved to the edge of the bed, as he got supposedly comfortable on the bed, while in truth he stayed tortured waiting for her. She took off her g-string and moved to strip him off his boxers.

She grinned naughtily and slid slightly against the head of his manhood, making him groan before he bucked again to slide inside her. She pulled off of him, upset and spoke threateningly "Derek this is my last warning, you move again…" she bent to speak against his lips, "I'll leave you like this"

He clenched his body as he kept still and felt her coming down over his erection. Instead of a groan she saw a smug grin on his visage and she flushed, knowing he felt how sopping and tight she was for him.

"And all this time you pretended to be indifferent" he muttered and started pushing up inside her, witnessing her shuddering and small puffs only made him go faster as she warned him again by uttering his name weakly.

"You won't stop me now sweetness, you need me too badly" he heard her moan and sat up as she continued moving against him. He devoured her neck and throat, collar bone and shoulder than spoke breathily "un-cuff me" she hummed negatively and he bit on her skin "do it now baby" he lured as she felt herself nearing the edge.

She shakily took the tiny key out and un-cuffed him before she felt him turning her in a trice to lay under him. He slammed furiously and speedily into her, vaulting her into an overdrive orgasm as she came howling his name and he followed seconds after with deep groans.

She slowly floated down not noticing Derek taking hold of the key and the hand-cuffs than kissed her passionately distracting her as his hands gently grabbed hers and brought them over their heads to the headboard. She gasped when she felt metal being wrapped around her wrists and tying her to the headboard as she put up a terrific struggle.

"Oh no, you don't" he spoke out angrily, tightening his grip around her and stilling her wriggling body with his heavy muscled physique. His strength was way more powerful than hers and her fight was in vain. She whimpered when he let go and she found herself handcuffed to the headboard of their bed.

He inched his face to look at her, his expression amused, vengeful and furious as he spoke finally "gotcha!"

He sat up on his knees shaking his head slightly with a chuckle « who's the dominant now Pen » he spat out in anger. He watched her bite her lip in fear, not knowing what he would do to her. His tongue rubbed against a part of his lower teeth as he let his eyes travel along her body with a lustful angry look. He lifted his gaze to her eyes again and pushed her legs apart in frustration.

She gasped as he entered her with force than berated furiously with every thrust "you thought you could –put on these turn-on heels-" his hands grabbed her feet and he slammed in again "this- sexy outfit-" she let out a small scream at his pleasurable yet painful thrust "and that hair band that drove me-insane" she screamed again as he pushed deeper "just to play for time!" her succeeding scream and judder made him climax at her clasping around him. His breathing heavy and harsh he growled "now you're gonna pay for every single minute you made me wait…"

Penelope closed her eyes in agony, whimpering at the way she was cuffed as she knew he could turn her to every position he wanted. She gulped as he grabbed the crop and turned her brutally around. He spanked her butt with the whip and she jerked with a cry "how does it feel to be the one whipped huh?" she cried again at every lash and bit her lip at the mixture of pain and excitement the whiplashes were giving her.

Derek stopped and turned her around again, lowering his face to her ear "baby girl…you can screw me, but you can't screw _with_ me" she bit hard on her lip to hide her awkward smug smirk before he could see it. His lustful, angry tone made her smirk helplessly and she prayed he wouldn't see it.

"Do you know what it did to me…to see you sitting on that armchair…taking your own _sweet fucking_ time torturing me!" he hissed through gritted teeth, his face two inches away from hers. "Now it's payback time princess" he added with a slight evil smirk, gliding his hand down her thigh, causing gooseflesh to rise on her body.

She whimpered and shivered, closing her eyes "no-please. Derek-don't" she mumbled pleadingly in a weepy voice as he moved his hand to touch her inner thigh. She knew him too well to guess he would torture her till she cried out for release "I'm sorry- I'm so sorry"

He smirked and kissed her lips, "no, you're not" he muttered playfully gliding his tongue over her mouth. She jerked and gasped as he slipped his thumb inside her wet lips "yes I am-I do regret big-time" she breathed rapidly than moaned and whimpered, feeling she would die as his thumb touched her sensitive throbbing clit. Smirking against her mouth and holding in his groan, he started rubbing her gently, ignoring how that sweet spot was driving him out of his mind and her moans making him rub her harder.

Controlling himself, he moved off of her to turn her around again, his thumb still massaging her clit. He used his free hand to unlace her corset mini-dress than grinned at her increasing moans, feeling her starting to buck. He stopped, removing his thumb from her centre and smirking at her loud whimpering. "That's all you deserve woman…and I don't know about you but -the fun had just started for me." He breathed down into her ear in an amused tone.

She responded with another whimper and he moved astride her, sliding his hands against the fabric of her dress, raising both his desire and hers. His hands slipped inside her outfit and sneaked across her skin to cup her breasts. He fondled them slowly and dextrously, drawing low moans out of her mouth than brought his lips to her bare back, kissing and licking every inch of it.

He slid his hands lower and caused her outfit to slide down her body gradually. He pushed it gently down her thighs and cupped her ass cheeks fondling them too and smirked against her back at her restrain from moaning. He grinned and lowered his mouth to one of her cheeks, making her cry out his name with a one hard bite, he half groaned, half chuckled than brought his lips near her ear "I'm gonna _feast _on you all day long baby girl…"

She whimpered and laughed slightly "I should tell you…I know you'll love me in the end of the day and that'll get me through" she spoke out in a bravery tone

_He grinned and kissed he__r head "that I'll do doll-face…but not without one hell of a torment" she inhaled shakily and added firmly "it'll end and I'll have you for sure." _

_He turned her around to face him and stared amusedly into her eyes with a slight smile __"what if I said I'll never stop. I'll keep you tied to this bed until you regret the minute you thought of playing me" his smile faded as he watched her bite on her quivering button lip and fresh tears forming in her eyes "oh don't play that crying card with me, it's not gonna work" her head turned to the side as she tried to hold them in, refusing to let him see her break. _

_Her helpless tears escaped and Derek stayed silent, gulping as her tears proved to be real, piercing daggers into his heart and soul. "Baby girl…" he started softly, wiping them away as she kept looking at everything but him. He bent down slowly and pecked her lips affectionately "tell you what," he started again, his lips curving into a sideway smile "since you weren't such a hard ass with me earlier…I'm gonna return the favour" she bit her lip again, her eyes closing in bliss when she felt his thumb grinding and rubbing softly her hard clit. _

_He kissed her lips groaning at the warmth of her mouth as he thrust his tongue over hers. He kissed her fervidly at the feeling of her tongue stroking his and provoking him to kiss her deeper. _

_She moaned and bucked, puffing his name pleadingly as he lowered his mouth to her neck, he kept her __squirming for a minute, egging her on and moving his mouth lower to her hard nipples, flickering his tongue torturously over them. At her excessive shuddering he_ began to smash _her_ inflamed _clit_ with speed, grinding his thumb harder and making her cry out her moans in ecstasy…

She floated back down in afterglow, a satisfied moan escaping her and making Derek stiffen above her. He lifted his head and neared it to hers to look at her dazed look and mild smile. His lustful eyes made hers shine with passion and her smile to broaden.

She saw his stare move to her hair band and his body clenching afterwards. He licked his lips desire flaring as he looked into her eyes again, "you've got me so fired up with that raunchy costume on you goddess"

His breathed words made her grin and arch her body seductively up against his. She mewled provokingly like a kitten, making him go mad with desire as he smashed his full lips to hers, kissing her hotly and aching to love her.

He groaned and pulled away, refusing to end that game now. He smirked and got off the bed, reaching for his boxers and speaking simultaneously "you know you were right earlier. I _was_ hungry…I'm gonna go see what you had hidden for me downstairs"

She gulped in frustration and nervousness, thinking of all the delights she had planned to have on his flesh. She knew he'd find them as soon as he'd open the fridge and she started pulling on the cuffs right after he left. Unfortunately for her there were no way they would break and no tool visible that could help free her.

********

Derek chuckled at all the chocolate syrup, caramel, whipping cream and fruits in the fridge. He grinned at her previous plan that was brought down by his little trick, now he would be the one feasting all these delights on her skin. He hurried back upstairs carrying everything she had prepared in a tray.

Penelope gasped when she saw him come in with that food, ready to pour it over her body. She squirmed in vain as he stripped her off her mini-dress and covered her nude body with the caramel and chocolate mousse. He grinned as he rested the slices of mongo, strawberries and cherries over her abdomen, leaving her chest bare before he smoothed the whipping cream all over her breasts making her shudder at the cold feeling.

"Derek, you can't" she started nervously, sensing he'd make her loose control "un-cuff me, please" he shook his head negatively and applied the whipped cream to her lips before covering them with his, licking and nibbling at them and humming delightingly at the taste.

Leaving her lips puffy and swollen, he lowered his seductive mouth slowly to her neck and sucked and licked at the caramel there making her arch and moan in response. His erection stiffened more at every moan coming out from her and he resisted.

Her whole body trembled as he licked hungrily at the base of her ribcage and sensing her heart thrashing against it. He smiled moving lower and lower until he could feel her breath modulate to shallow puffs when his mouth roamed over one breast. He explored every inch of it with his tongue and lips, licking all the cream off of it and making his wife moan at every movement he made. He teasingly bit on her flesh than gently soothed the spot with his tongue. Smirking at her deep moans, he moved to her other breast and re-did the same torture, making her squirm and groan for more.

Penelope could feel the burning desire run in her veins and body as she helplessly arched against his devouring mouth. She could feel butterflies in her stomach at the feeling of his full mouth nibbling at her abdomen the fruit slices and licking the caramel off, her moans escaped uncontrollably and she bit her lower lip at his pleasurable humming. He felt her still when he neared her crotch and he lifted hid head to look at her, only to find her eyes closed in anticipation and a mere smile playing over her lips.

He smirked lazily and moved to sit between her legs. He grabbed her hips and lifted them high, causing her to gasp than brought her thighs to rest on his shoulders. "Open those beautiful eyes babe..." he grabbed the syrup bottle with a smirk and looked into her lidded lustful eyes "I wouldn't want you miss this"

She jerked at the contact of the cold liquid pouring over her groin and arched at the feeling of the syrup dripping between her already wet lips. A smile curved her lips at the husky moan that escaped her husband as he feasted his eyes on that sight seconds before his mouth attacked her loin and ate at her starvingly, making her mouth open in ecstasy and her loud, deep moans to come out once all the syrup was licked off and Derek started pushing his tongue inside her, making her buck too quickly and orgasm after only three shoves. He exhaled his laughter as he slowed, feeling her legs and body judder helplessly.

Her frame sank back down on the bed and she closed her eyes as he lowered her legs down. He hummed in content and pleasure again as he watched her with a smirk. He trailed kissed up her body and captured her lips with a groan than bit on them, drawing a low agonized moan from her.

He inched away to look at her with a grin and muttered "the best meal I ever had" she giggled and felt her cheeks flush before he kissed her passionately "you know how sweet you taste my white chocolate sweetness?" he breathed amusingly between kisses and shuddered at her low moan. Her legs wrapped around him and he hissed as she dug her heels into his skin "take these cuffs off me" she demanded in a sultry voice and he hummed negatively, kissing her deeper.

She broke the kiss and turned her face from him in anger. He smiled amusedly "what-are you angry with me now?" she pouted and warned "if you keep me chained like this for another minute I promise I won't talk to you for a week" he chuckled "I'm gonna take that risk" he crushed his lips to hers in a forceful kiss and kept her under him squirming

Only a quarter later when he felt her stilled, upset and not responding to him at all did he un-cuff her and as soon he did she pushed him off of her and fled to the bathroom, locking it to keep him out. She huffed at the kick he gave the bathroom door and his angered tone as he said "open the door Pen…_do not_ make me break it"

He smirked when he heard the door unlock and he stepped inside, gathering his furious wife in his arms. She struggled to push him away but his grip only tightened around her as he kept her trapped between the door and him. He kissed her collarbone and neck, trying to break through her anger, not giving up until he felt her calm down a little "let go of me, I won't ever play any games with you again" she spat out and tried to push him away again.

He lifted his head to look at her and pecked her lips lustfully "you mean there is another outfit?" he asked hopefully, his eyes smouldering with passion.

"Not now-there isn't," she looked into his eyes with a pout, "now that I know what to expect…I'd probably throw them all"

"That'd be cruel Penelope…wasting all the fun we can have…" he gulped, hoping she would change her mind without making him spit out the words.

She smirked at his expression as she knew it was too late to go back now, that game had grown on him and the next time they'd be playing, she was sure he would obey to her every word "I thought you hated these…_twisted_ games" she teased naughtily.

He licked his lips in embarrassment and sighed "all right I admit…I love the game, it got me so juiced up-I couldn't think straight" he avoided eye contact as he eyed her lips that curved into a smug smile.

She crushed her lips to his and hung onto his body as he blindly opened the door and urged her backwards until they fell over the bed, collapsing on it for another sizzling moment of love exchange.


	7. Chapter 6

15

A.N.: here's another part everyone. It's pretty long but we hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favourites you guys rock. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: We own nothing

Chapter six:

Penelope strolled inside the bridal store, taking her time and humming a song while looking for the perfect gift to give JJ tonight at her bridal shower. She wanted to wait until every other guest bought theirs so she wouldn't take the same things. She spotted the pocket-sized book on which was written 'sex guides' and grinned with a small laugh, if she would take that, it would be for her and not JJ. The helpful cook book for newlyweds didn't catch her interest and 'the instruction manuals for the bride and groom' either. She would have chosen to take the elegant wedding night lingerie but she knew some other guest would bring her one so she opted for the white gold earrings that would fit JJ perfectly.

Derek sat in his SUV outside, flamed with anger and jealousy, he couldn't keep the words Penelope said out of his mind. There was going to be a striptease at JJ's party, a man who would make an exciting spectacle for the ladies there and Penelope didn't hesitate in saying she was going to watch. That statement caused them to argue and what made him more furious was Penelope's amused state all along, a part of him doubted the seriousness of her decision, deep down he knew she wouldn't do it and was just teasing but her insistence made him fearful, what if she watched? He sighed heavily and angrily…why was she doing this to him…didn't she know it not only made him excessively jealous but also furious. He hoped his silence would pay off as he knew the fact that he didn't say a word after their argument was slowly but surely affecting her.

He squirmed slightly when she hopped in the SUV with a happy face and slightly amused at his blank but mildly angry expression. She didn't utter a word and the thought of her surprise for him made her smile evilly. She had planned a hot night for both of them with an unusual trick and before she would leave, she'd reassure him with the truth, telling him she wouldn't watch the striptease but for now, she wanted to enjoy her teasing and the way it worked on him.

The moment they arrived home Penelope watched him in silence change into his sexy black sweats and head towards the room that he had made his own small gym a year back. She smiled at his back, guessing he needed to burn out his denied lustful energy.

After making sure he closed that room's door she made her way to the living room, taking her time in setting everything as she had planned, feeling way excited at his reaction later. Doing one last check out so that nothing appeared, she walked elatedly to the kitchen and prepared lunch taking her time and wondering how long Derek planned on working out.

She laid the table beautifully and breathed deeply, getting ready to carry on her teasing with her husband. She silently entered the gym room and stopped, her body heating gradually with pace at the sight of her stud laying back on the bench, his muscled arms raising and lowering the 300-pound barbell repeatedly. This alone turned her on and a small lustful quiet moan escaped her, one Derek didn't miss and he lifted his head slightly to look at her than lowered it again in an indifferent gesture. He breathed deeply, doing his best to keep in his arousal hopelessly as he felt it pressing lightly against the thin fabric.

Penelope's frame came to a sizzling point; she could feel her feminine centre pool with warm liquid just at the sight of his inviting physique, his sleeveless sweater, damp and sticking to his sweaty chest, his black sweatpants crooked at his groin's level by his erection that looked so stiff. Penelope's lips curved slowly as she neared him, her mind only thinking of his length deep inside her.

"Lunch is ready…" she spoke quietly, standing a foot away from his side, her eyes drinking in his arousing posture before shifting her gaze to his slightly angry face as he answered "I'm not hungry"

"Are you still upset?" she questioned in a teasing tone, her hand reaching down to touch him than stopped when he angrily placed the barbell back on its supports and stood up inches away from her "I said I'm not hungry" his angry flamed eyes looked down at her lustful ones.

Her arms wrapped brutally around his neck to drag his face down to hers. Her lips smashed to his mouth and he kissed her back savagely without a second of hesitation. He devoured her hastily, groaning deeply when her leg slid up seductively along his and he dragged down his lips to her neck, trailing hot open mouth kisses all over it. She panted and moaned, urging him to the bench and he sat hard on it, groaning huskily at the feeling of her astride him, her hot centre against his throbbing erection.

His arms wrapped around her, his mouth now nibbling starvingly at the base of her ribcage. She moaned deeply at the force of his grip around her waist and his wild kisses that were a combination of lust and anger that reminded her of his tortured state. She bit on her lip, changing some details of her plan as she breathed to him reassuringly "you truly thought I'd want to watch another man but my sculpted stud god of thunder…" his head lifted to look at her with hidden hope that she could see anyway. Keeping his face an inch from hers while their shallow breaths mingled, he closed his eyes as her fingers reached between their lips to touch his "I was teasing…just to see your jealousy active" she grinned at his silent gulp and lowered her soft fingers to his chin down to his throat. She captured his lips again and he broke the kiss "swear to me" he mumbled seriously.

"What?" she breathed with a confused look, the smug smile still curving her lips.

"That you won't do it" she blinked for a second and nodded "I swear…" she giggled amusedly at his approving nod before he crushed his mouth to hers into a hard kiss. He kissed her neck again and bared her shoulders, kissing them hotly, groaning at the way she was moving against his length, wanting more contact.

Her moans and her thrown back head made him tear her shirt instead of unbuttoning it. He stood up, lifting her up with him before laying her flat on the bench, trailing kisses down her body and tearing hastily her clothes off her, leaving her naked under his robust physique.

She slipped off her flat sandals and moaned at the pleasurable sensation jolting through her when his hot mouth lingered over her breasts. As he kissed lower, her hands gripped at his shirt, pulling it up and off his fit physique. She moaned lustfully at his bare upper body, as he sat astride her. She sat up instantly, wanting to kiss and lick every inch of it heatedly, drag her nails over his sweaty back and relish on the sensation of it but before she could act on any of her thoughts, he pushed her to lay back on the bench again, removing at seconds pace his sneakers, socks than stripped off his sweatpants and boxers smirking at her dazed eyes as she gazed at him.

His pulsing stiff erection made her wetter and she whimpered impatiently as he settled in front of her than traced lustful kisses down her ribcage to her crotch. She moaned and spread her legs to him, letting him see how soaking she was for him. The view made him ache thoroughly and he immediately fought against it, willing to taste her first. She arched with a loud moan when his hot mouth landed between her legs, kissing and eating at her, torturously playing her most sensitive parts. Her eyes rolled at the gentle thrusts of his tongue, not giving full pleasure but purposely bringing her lust to its top.

When her control slipped out of her and her moans mixed with her shuddering, he shifted to enter her, pushing his full length skilfully to the deepest spot she could take him into. He smirked when he saw her mouth open in ecstasy and her eyes close lightly. He started to move expertly, making her scream a moan and jerk with every thrust. He knew he was hitting her cervix every time and added his thumb as he rubbed it slowly and hardly to her swelling clit, driving her to the point of madness.

He groaned continually at her sopping, tight depths that were clenching around him harder with every second. Moving in and out of her slowly while his thumb massaged with the same pace her sweet spot, he drove her wild as she wrapped her legs around him, moving in synchronicity with his movements.

Both lost in their bliss, their moans and groans echoed in the room and could clearly be heard from outside. Penelope cried out her moans and his name, making him go faster and wilder until they both neared the edge and came hard…

He collapsed above her, laughing throatily at her weak shaky moans and tears of pleasure that he wiped away with a grin, happy inside to have had his revenge on her, driving her wild and taking her without allowing or giving her chance to delight in touching him. Little did he know that all her fun was soon to come…

The evening came finally and Penelope left her husband lying on the couch of the living room, watching American football after they had had dinner. She was now on her way to JJ's house and was eager to be alone and watch him on the small laptop she had brought with her. Derek had no idea or the slightest suspicion of her made up plan but would soon find out right when she needs him to.

She parked her car near the house and took her medium-sized purse. The music, light, laughter and chatter of the women inside sounded welcoming and that made her lightly smile. She made her way to the door to be greeted with Emily who was playing the hostess for the night.

Penelope's emotions modulated to excitement at the mood inside, half of the guests were there and JJ's happy look made her smile brighten.

JJ greeted her with a hug and they walked together to the room where the rest of the ladies sat playing an icebreaker game.

Penelope asked for a word alone with JJ telling her that she won't be able to stay long but only until her surprise would start. Mildly disappointed but still happy her best friend was there, JJ smiled telling her it was fine and they joined the guests before JJ had to go back near the door shortly after to see the other attendees.

The food and beverages were served a while later and Penelope exchanged some words with Emily, telling her she was going to isolate herself in the kitchen for a minute while the rest stayed out of it. Emily nodded agreeably and smiled at Penelope as she took a champagne flute from the tray she was carrying.

Pen pushed open the swinging door of the kitchen and entered, leaning at ease against the nearest counter, sipping from her glass and studying the darkened kitchen that seemed even greater at night. The soft, muted light of the hanging lamps made her more comfortable as she strolled towards the granite-styled countertop table, glancing the warmth of the wood that made that place contemporary but hospitable.

She slowly sat down on one of the high chairs and pulled out her small laptop, smirking with anticipation. She opened it, clicking at brisk pace on the small keyboard.

Her lips parted and spread slightly into a delighted smile at the four windows on her screen, each showing from a different angle her husband, innocently laying still on the couch, watching TV and patiently waiting for her to come home. His body at ease and his current purity of mind which she ached to stain tempted her deeply but chose not to, at least for the moment; however, she was keen to start the fun before the stripper came. It was incredible how that quietness and shadowy kitchen spurred her, since she was alone, to tease him, get him on a little just to relish on a taste of sweet torture on him.

She bit the side of her bottom lip pensively and hesitatingly before clicking hurriedly to start the controlling programme she set at their TV. She chuckled as the image of their love-making flashed in a limit of two seconds time in the TV screen. She chuckled under her breath at Derek's sudden move as he sat up with shock and alarm, hesitating whether to believe if what happened was real or not, after a few more seconds of confusion he decided to lay down, getting that image which he thought now made up by his subconscious out of his thoughts.

At JJ's house Penelope was chuckling mockingly at his reaction and after a short moment she repeated the same act, making him stand up this time and come near the TV, not sure of what to think as his mind flowed with suspicions about Penelope, perhaps she had taped them by stealth and forgot the disc in the DVD player…so why was the damn disc player indicating it was empty? He sighed, getting confused at the reason why it wouldn't open too when he tried to check.

Letting out an irritated exhale he made his way back to the couch and laid down again, watching the rest of the match.

Penelope would have followed her trick but Emily's news that JJ was about to open the gifts made her shut her laptop and put it hurriedly back into her purse before joining the ladies. It cheered her to be there for JJ and share those moments with her. She stayed at her side even after all the gifts were unwrapped and another game started. Emily excused herself to answer the door after the doorbell rang. She smiled slowly at the sexy looking man in an officer uniform and let him enter.

"Ladies…" she started and they all looked up "time for real fun…" the roar excited noises of the women was the instant response and JJ laughed, still not believing they had done this although she asked them not to. Penelope smiled and made her way surreptitiously out of there, not even throwing a glace at the man as the only thoughts flowing through her and boiling her blood were of her stud husband at home.

Finding herself in the kitchen again, she excitedly pulled out the laptop again and drank in the sight of Derek still in the same position, his lids heavy and closing. She grinned evilly and took out her cell to call him. The ringing phone made him jerk and he answered it in a hoarse voice that made her moan dimly. He muttered her name than fell silent and she squirmed in her chair at the look of his hesitative state, his mouth opening and closing indecisively.

"I know you want to ask…so do" she spoke in a sultry voice that made his eyes close.

"Is the stripper there?" he asked, a hint of anger in his tone.

She giggled as he stood up waiting for her answer "yeah he is-"

"And where are you?" he hastened to ask fear and jealousy appearing in his voice.

She laughed again and told him she was in the kitchen, sitting away from the door to keep his anger non-existent.

She hummed seductively after sipping from her third glass of champagne and started "do you miss me?"

he sighed and put her on speaker, putting the cell over the coffee table than answered "it's all I'm doing baby girl…" though his voice was husky with desire, his brain worked hard to keep his desire at bay, not wanting to loose control because of her words like he did days before.

Smiling broadly and keeping silent for a moment she watched him sit back on the couch, his eyes closed as he hoped, like she assumed, to be able to hold on during this conversation. He had no idea yet that her call was nothing compared to what she had, hidden for him.

She bit her lip and eyed the food on the table, ready for the guests "Oh baby, this quick bite mouthful buffet in here is so hard to resist, especially when I think of laying it all over your skin and-"

"Penelope" he warned, his voice shaky and husky with lust but firm "don't start us on that…" he asked, hoping she would listen.

Awkwardly she did mumbling "all right" to him. She grinned, glad he had put her on speaker phone and she did the same, ready to start her torture, typing slowly and biting her lip she chuckled quietly when the video of their passionate hot love-making flashed again, this time permanently "not even a little of this?" she questioned cutely and watched with relish his mixed expression of increasing lust, shock and anger all in one emotion.

"How-" he started weakly. He couldn't believe she did that to him and expected him to watch _the way their nude, joined, hot and sweaty bodies moved together in total ecstasy while sounds of pure bliss escaped their mouths…_

"I am _not _doing this" he spoke upsetly, trying to master his shuddering body and the ache at his cock. He dashed towards the TV, pushing the off button and huffed a swearing when it stayed on, he tried again but in vain. Having no choice but to unplug the TV wire, he pulled it off furiously and froze when seeing it was still on, his eyes widened in shock, this was not _normal._

"Don't try cupcake-it won't work" came her voice out of the phone and he straightened up.

"What the…" his brows knitted in confusion and a hint of furiousness still as he looked suspiciously around him "are you watching me?" he questioned with anger and she smiled on the other end not responding.

He left the living room, enraged and not willing to speak, their deep moans and groans that came out of the video still echoing torturously in his ears.

Penelope was now upset at his behaviour, not pleased with his reaction, she sighed and hang up than waited there for him to call back, watching eagerly the screen of her laptop. She smiled a little, trusting he would remember the stripper and think she'd be impulsive in her reaction and go directly to watch.

At this statement in her mind, she saw him bolt into the living room again, thinking exactly what she had predicted, he called her, mumbling for her to pick up. She answered and modulated her voice to anger "I think watching that guy isn't such a bad idea after all-why am I loosing time here, alone with you on the phone and be treated this way…"

"Pen, I'm sorry…I didn't mean -"

"You hear that?" she questioned in an amused tone, pushing the swing door slightly to make him hear the arousing music outside. Although she was completely indifferent to the man with the guests and near JJ she did her best to sound aroused as she started "oh he's so good… removing his shirt like that" she moaned mildly, making Derek's breathing modulate to angry heavy breaths "uhh-revealing those chiselled abs-that's making him a romance novel cove model tonight…" she burst out a laughter at the mixed sound of her name spat out of Derek's lips as he gave a thump to whatever object was next to him

"Stop it, you swore to me!" he stated loudly, she never thought she'd hear him so agitated and overly jealous but it was all music to her ears as she smiled all along.

"You can only blame yourself … apologize right away" he sighed angrily and shook his head a little. A short minute lapsed and he started "I'm sorry ok? just…get out of there"

"I'm not looking anymore" she informed, walking back to sit in front of her small laptop.

Derek gulped and closed his eyes at the honestly of her tone and the music that was no longer audible.

He exhaled, still furious but mostly demoralized. She crooked a smile and added "I thought I told you this morning in the gym room…"

His lips curved, her words lifting up his spirits…_she was teasing_.

"Will you be obedient or do you need another preview?" she warned.

Fearing she would act on her threat as she had just now, he replied defeatedly "I'm listening, what do you want me to do?"

She grinned and spoke simply "for now-just watch"

"Oh" he moaned, turning his stare away from the screen, not baring the arousing images and sounds of their previous wild moments.

She bit her lip with a lustful gaze, her ears hypersensitive to their pleasurable noises emerging from the TV. Her body clenched when she noticed her calmly standing husband breathing shakily and gulping hard as his eyes fixed the television.

She whimpered, her own body turned on and the warm liquid starting to come out of her urged her to swallow the rest of the champagne.

She walked to the fridge, to fill another glass with cold water and ice cubes, missing the sight of her husband squirming for a moment.

Derek stood, his body hot with flaming passion and his upper teeth biting hard on his bottom lip in hopeless resistance. He preferred to stand, certain that he would fall apart if he sat down.

The way he was banging her in that video made his control fly away instantly but he resiliently got a grip on himself, only it wasn't for long as he heard her moan out from the other end of the line "oh Derek, that night…" her four words made him deeply want to stroke out his release on the spot but his barely functioning brain kept his hand away.

"You took me to places where no woman should go…" she breathed with blazing lust, gliding an ice cube along her exposed neck and ribcage. She smirked dazedly at his uncontrolled groan and hands that clasped briskly together behind his bald head which he lowered, trying to avoid the torturing, turn-on video.

That didn't help much, especially when his wife kept moaning excitingly and describing every inch on which the melting ice cube was descending, making Derek's body shudder helplessly and his member to throb.

He shook his head with a vengeful expression, his teeth still biting on his lower lip "you know what I'll do to you when I catch you" he threatened and heard her seductive reply "_oh yea_, tell me what you'd do to me" it made his erection's pain harsher and he groaned, crushing his lower arms against the sides of his face as his hands still kept laced together, he paced refusing to explode like this.

"Gorgeous, don't make me wait too long, I might get upset and you don't want that, do you?" she teased, watching him cracking.

"Baby girl, don't do this to me" he pleaded, looking up at the ceiling and exhaling deeply, his body in the same previous posture.

"Do what to you handsome?" she questioned with fake innocence.

"Don't make me sex phone you, it'll kill off my sanity" he pleaded again and stilled, his eyes flickering to the TV screen, now secretly wanting to watch the tape.

"You know what I miss-one of those spanks of yours" she bit her lip and added "Hmm… and your mouth on every inch of my breasts" She moaned and his eyes closed in physical agony "uh-huh…" came his unconscious reply.

Penelope was still sitting in JJ's kitchen, starting to think of leaving now. She smirked and questioned trickily "don't you love my buxom sexy body?" earning a half moan, half groan from him she grinned knowing what's coming.

"_Oh baby_, you know how much I fuckin' love your hot, sexy-" he stopped, astonished and upset at the way she was egging him on to dirty talk her.

Penelope quietly made her way out of the kitchen, after hiding the laptop. Keeping her phone to her ear she waved goodbye to JJ that watched her leave and quickly got into her car, placing the laptop near her so she could watch him again she waited for him to speak again but she figured he had found out about her tricking him into talking.

Derek had succeeded in dampening slightly his lust and his throbbing length now wasn't that painful "I'm gonna take control tonight baby and you have to do _everything_ I say…otherwise…" he heard her speak and gulped at the thought of her watching the stripper again.

He started slowly, a deep inner part of him relishing on it. Although he knew it would fire him up even more and probably make him explode in minutes, "naughty girls like you need to be punished sweetness"

Penelope smiled wickedly as she drove, glad he was finally playing along, throwing quick glances at the laptop screen as she concentrated on driving, she teased "and how would you do that?" a smile played over her lips as her eyes fixed the road and she heard him speak "I'm going to slowly undress you…" she shivered at the gooseflesh rising up her skin and smiled broadly "and _rock your world_ princess" he drawled. He sighed shakily, loosing himself in the fantasy "your body feels so soft and smooth…I wanna taste you so bad- I want to make you moan and scream when I touch you, till you can't take it anymore…"

Penelope squirmed and moaned at his husky low voice and lustful words, biting her lip and trying to focus on driving. She breathed deeply, her centre throbbing helplessly.

"I can't wait to do you doll face. can't wait to _hump_ you so _hard, deep_ and fast-till you forget your own name my sexy goddess" the hanker emphasis in his tone and words made her half whimper half breathe his name, her entire body shaking and her pants damp from the pool of warm liquid down her loin.

She berated herself to choosing to drive while he talked and she could see on the small windows he was enjoying it, his cock hard and pulsing and the proud smug smile curving his lips "you tell me how much you love it"

She moaned, this was addicting her, she needed to see more of him, _now_…. She panted, and breathed in a sultry voice "strip off for me super fox…" he stifled a groan, his smug smile disappearing as his pride flew out in a trice.

His body betrayed him in the blink of an eye as he lost control of it, sensing that her arousing voice and words would milk out his juices to his pants just by a little effort. He closed his eyes, obliged, he wordlessly did what she asked of him and bit on his bottom lip when she tutted, ordering him to go slow.

He sighed shakily at the incidental 'stripper' music that started playing and ignored it but hopelessly since it made him ache worse now.

He peeled off his t-shirt, gliding it slowly over his flesh, revealing his rock hard abs and sturdily built muscles to her.

He cracked a smile at her uncontrolled lusty moans she was sending over the phone as he knew she squirmed. He tossed his shirt on the sofa and closed his eyes when she breathed to him to watch the tape while he undressed.

Penelope was hopelessly speeding; eager to arrive as she wanted to slide her nails and fingers over his hot back and front that was so erotically exposed now.

Her crotch was sopping with desire and she struggled not to dip her fingers to her soaking core that second, whimpering with shivers as her eyes devoured the sight of his hot body every two minutes.

Derek panted at the tape now showing _Penelope above him, her hot, wet mouth washing over his chest, teasing the nipples and trailing up to his neck. Her tongue slid dexterously down the base of his neck to his vigorous abdomen and his built up abs…_ that caused a worse ache at his cock, his flesh no longer able to bare this, and his fingers now unbuckling his belt at a snail's pace sent him out of his mind. His own hands aroused him at the pace with which he stripped off his jeans and boxers and he bit his tongue at thesound of his own groans coming out of the TV_ when her mouth wrapped around him_

Penelope giggled at his wild lustful emotions and couldn't help breathing faintly to him to tease a little more "hmm… how I love the tangy taste of you" Derek groaned, his body shaking uncontrollably while_ his wife sucked and licked on his swollen length _in the video. The wildness of his lust ensnared him and he was now jerking at each movement that made contact with his skin…fuck, her trick was damn thriving, watching her riding him like that made him all the hotter and he now helplessly let his right hand stroke his pulsing manhood as he groaned pleasurably.

Penelope gasped in her car, she nearly pumped the breaks panicking at her achievements falling apart, she couldn't let him please himself and shoot his load elsewhere but in her, that was not part of her plan and she would make sure it wouldn't happen.

She swore under her breath when some driver sounded his horn at her from behind and she sped up, hoping Derek hadn't heard that but unfortunately for her, he did.

His action interrupted, he stopped, his eyes clouded with suspicion "are you driving?" he questioned and she faked an amused laughter "no, I'm outside…just getting fresh air while you're jacking off" she giggled and he huffed, his ego hurt by her words, he paced a few steps looking around him, his expression upset.

"But if you want I can go back in and enjoy the show…from what I hear coming out of there, they're all having a lot of fun…"

"will you hush" he quibbled in protest "don't you dare threaten me with that again…not after getting butt naked in here just for you" he earned a delighted moan from her that made his eyes close in response. "Oh that firm sexy butt of yours I want to grope so much…" he groaned her name in plea and she grinned, elated inside when she noted that only few miles were left for her to be home.

She hesitated for a moment before starting "beefcake, I left something in the fridge…I want it all over your-"

"Oh, no, no, no-forget it" he interrupted quickly in protest.

"Come on my love…prove me you're the _sexiest_ man on earth like I know you are" she breathed alluringly, eying starvingly his hunk physique and throbbing hard-on.

He sighed heavily, licking his lips and answered erotically "only for you my sexpot".

Making his way to the kitchen where he found a whipped cream container, chocolate syrup and even a small bowel of peanuts morsels. He chuckled although the thought behind that nearly drove him crazy.

He walked back to the living room, letting her see him squeeze and mingle the syrup and whipped cream out into his mouth, delighting and humming at the flavour.

Penelope pouted and berated "hey! It's not for you,"

"You expect me to pour this on myself without a taste?" he flashed his breathtaking smile that left her speechless and ate more of the cream.

"Pour it on hot stuff" she voiced teasingly.

"Where?" he demanded, knowing exactly where she wanted it but played along.

She used her right hand to zoom into his body, clearly watching every inch of him. "Over your chest, brawny".

He could picture her grin and it made him smile. He cracked a smirk as he used the whipped cream to write vertically her name over his front making her moan impatiently.

He grinned wickedly and after mild hesitation he applied it on his penis, hearing her gasp and car horns sounds clearly audible, his suspicions came back but quickly disappeared with her distracting voice "you reading my mind sugar?" she breathed shakily. "wrap it in chocolate baby" she whispered alluringly causing him to groan and a drip of pre-cum to emerge from him.

That sight nearly made her heart stop as she shook with a surplus of lust, wanting to lick it up as soon as it escaped him. He poured the syrup over his skin and his length, closing his eyes, not willing to explode now.

Penelope bit her lip 'only a mile left' she encouraged herself inwardly, her hands trembling, her lower abdomen and core aching for her husband and her nipples hard, begging for the warmth of his mouth. Her eyes kept flickering to the screen, her barely functioning brain incapable of keeping her from trembling with need, keen to ride him hard as soon as she got home.

"One last thing my love…go see in the drawer of the console table" he walked to it and opened the drawer, his eyes widening in alarm as she spoke of how she wanted those used.

"Blindfolding I can cope with sweetheart but the cuffs…in your dreams baby girl…"

"Derek…" she uttered in a threatening but shaky voice, her lust for him intolerable now.

He sighed, noting that the tape had ended about a quarter earlier and he could agreeably tie the red chiffon scarf across his eyes like she wanted him to but the cuffs…he wasn't sure about that.

Hesitating a minute he started "if you keep them on me more than five minutes when you get home" he could hear her giggle and he ignored it "I swear, I will spank you so hard, you won't be able to sit" a deep moan from her followed his words, exasperating him as she thought of the excitement he would bring her by slapping her ass repeatedly.

She trembled more, mumbling a word of agreement than felt her core throbbing excessively with anticipation as she drove across the neighbourhood road. She breathed deeply; in need of calming herself before she entered because she still needed to get payback for that morning and feed her hanker of touching every part of him. She exhaled a shaky pleased breath when her eyes eyed him in the laptop screen, standing still with his eyes covered and his hands cuffed, waiting for her instructions…

He looked so innocent waiting calmly like that and yet so hot with his hard sex swollen and throbbing, sticking out just for her, his front and length covered with whipped cream and spread chocolate. She noticed the morsels of nuts missing and was determined in getting those over him.

Finally arrived, she parked her car, still breathing deeply to be able to proceed her plan. Very quietly she opened the door and entered, biting her lip. She closed and locked the door than shakily and slowly undressed, leaving her clothes and damp underwear behind, she made her way to the living room.

Seeing him now in front of her was more exciting that she had thought. She closed her eyes at her wetness making a slow path down her thigh and bit her lip hard, resisting the urge to jump on his body and ride him for all he's worth. Knowing that there was no way she would make it lusty like this, she was so close that she unconsciously walked back out of the sitting room, her fingers rapidly dipped inside her, fast and hard. She dived her upper teeth over her bottom lip so no sound would escape and with three deep strokes she reached her high, one she needed to keep her mind at least half functioning. She whimpered silently and took a deep breath, making her way to the kitchen to cool off a bit and fetched the nut morsels. She placed silently the small bowl on the table when she walked back into the living room.

She approached him slowly and traced her fingers along his upper arm to his back as she walked to stand behind him. The way his head slightly jerked as though to look around although blindfolded and her name escaping his lips drove her crazy and she pressed flush against him, letting her mouth breathe alluringly to him as he groaned "I love it when we're pressed naked like this…" she used her whole body to massage him, delighting on his helpless husky moans before he squirmed "Derek, stay still and hold it in as long as you can baby" she spoke alluringly, stilling his strong physique.

Her lips curving into a nasty smile she slowly pulled away, determined not to miss a single spot. She hunkered and chuckled quietly after taking a breath, she closed her eyes and dragged her tongue up his leg, tearing out a wild groan from him "fuck! what're you-" he spat out, feeling his erection out of control, he groaned again when her tongue continued upward, gliding over the back of his thigh and over his ass cheek. His eyes closed, his face clouded with an expression only she could provoke.

She did the same to his other leg, laughing slightly against his goose-fleshed skin, she bit teasingly hard on both of his cheeks, until she felt him squirm than let her moist mouth explore his back, fully starting from the bottom of his ribcage up his spine to the base of his nape, kissing and nibbling at the width of his back, not leaving an inch un-licked.

Derek kept still, though all he wanted was to hump her immediately. He didn't know from where he got the courage to stay unmoving while she played with him but he knew making a move on her would spoil everything, besides, his cuffed hands wouldn't be of any use so he did his best to hang on and waited. The scarf blinding him made him hotter as he felt only her exciting and burning touch.

She kissed the back on his neck and moved her tongue to flicker at his ear and earlobe, making him shudder. She slid her mouth slowly to his other ear and repeated her teasing. Her hands positioned between their bodies, caressed amorously his strong chocolate colored back, her fingers gliding over every inch, tickling but inflaming his skin. Her palms rubbed lustfully his shoulder blades, arousing both herself and him as their contact tickled the sensitive part of her hands.

She heard him pant and moved one hand to the base of his nape and traced fingers slowly down his spine smiling against his skin as he groaned pleasurably and shivered. She licked up his tattoo and he moaned her name, his stiff body clenching at her teasing. Her shaky breaths increased and she pressed up her front against him again, murmuring against his ear "you need to know… you're not just a sex appeal," he bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes as her hands trailed amorously down to his ass "_you're Mr. Sex bomb_" she finished lustfully making him groan out and jerk as she groped his ass and exhaled delighted breaths as she stroked it, his ass was so firm and tight she could barely hold out.

She moved to his front and his husky moans rolled up his throat unconsciously as she nibbled and sucked on his neck, purposely marking him as hers all over it, not that she needed to, he sensed she relished on it. Wanting to taste every bit of him, her mouth savored the skin of his throat and the sides of his neck before she pulled away, her hands caressing his strong tattooed arms as her eyes drank in the sight of all the whipped cream and syrup over his skin.

She bent down again, avoiding contact with his groin, not just yet, as she licked up all what he poured, and moaning pleasurably while she swallowed it all. Her mouth played his front, not leaving a drop of cream or syrup on it and kissed desirably his turn-on abs. she trailed kisses all over his chest, flickering her tongue teasingly over his nipples and smirked when he moaned huskily, struggling inwardly not to explode.

A moment later she replaced her mouth with her hands, touching delightedly his front that she loved so much, his gorgeous chest while pressing one hand to feel his currently wildly pulsing heart, his broad shoulders and rock hard abs that her fingers kept grazing while a broad smile of satisfaction played over her lips. Every act she intended to do that morning to him was coming real now and it made her smirk smugly. She tiptoed to the table and brought a handful of peanut bits to dredge over the whipped cream on his skin secretly.

Derek's shuddering was unceasing and his cock was so agonizing, he felt himself breaking a little more with every passing second, he wondered when her torture would end, swearing lustfully inside at her warm fingertips that drew patterns around his nipples at first that moved to his lower abdomen "pen …I can't wait longer, please"

She hummed pensively "not just yet my vision" she answered and traced a finger down the centre of his chest and stopped just above his loin. She pouted, though he couldn't see her and spoke cutely to him "I missed my share of the cake…but I guess you have a better one for me right hot stuff?" he answered by groaning her name, his cock throbbing reactively.

She moved behind him and untied the scarf, letting him see again "lay down gorgeous, I want you to watch it all" not sure if he should trust her, he hesitated for a moment before he felt her lowering him down and he submitted to her with a sigh, laying his shuddering body down as she moved astride him, his eyes drank in the view of her naked body, passion and desire burning in his eyes. She felt her previous wild lust grading and she gulped, bringing his bound hands above his head and for the first time that evening kissed his lips, passionately, mingling her tongue with his as he devoured her hungrily, stealing her breath, nipping and sucking on her bottom lip. She moaned deeply, loosing herself in the sensation before remembering her plan, she wouldn't make love with him now, not until she had her payback again.

She kissed down his chin and neck, smiling at his shaky breaths and continued trailing her hot, moist mouth down his chest to his abs lingering over them and draining husky moaned from him. She lowered her face to his wildly throbbing loin and she feared he would burst right then but he resisted again, his eyes closed in anticipation.

She smiled, darting her tongue to lick off only a small spot of whipped cream and moaned at the taste making his judder and groan "That's so good…" she breathed out teasingly licking off a little more. Now she was playing with fire as he knew his mind would shut off soon. He half groan, half growled her name when she sucked just the tip, licking each drop of pre-cup as it formed, drip-feeding him the pleasure torturously.

Not baring the torture of her smugly hummed moans as she licked the rest of the whipped cream and syrup, he started arching up his groin into her mouth in plea, egging her on to relieve him but after only two quick motions, she moved astride him again, her lips near his as she lowered herself mildly above him, letting only the head dip between her lips to find her sopping centre, she shifted lightly so it would slid to her clit before he could thrust up and she rubbed gently against him, "give it to me tiger!" her mouth panted and her eyes pierced through his lidded burning ones as his juices started mingling with hers.

Her mouth opened with a smile as she pulled away a little, moving one hand to her centre and bringing their mixed liquids to her mouth, licking her two fingers and closing her eyes in pleasure provokingly before they flied back open when he briskly captured her mouth with his. Unresistingly she kissed him back, pulling a small hair pin out of her hair to expertly un-cuff him while making him taste their scent and she gasped when his hand held the back of her head, keeping her from breathing as he kissed her savagely and tried to lower her down on him.

He groaned into her mouth and she knew that he was out of energy and was going to burst his seed load after load which he had been holding back from the beginning of the evening. She dropped down above him, taking him in deep and riding him hard a few strokes "uhh-fuck-yes!…baby girl" he moaned out just in time as he fired it out with a husky groan.

Biting her lip, she smiled when she watched him reach his peak with a groan and closed eyes. She was sure he could feel her sopping and aching for him as her previous held in desire came back to her now. her plan achieved, she could finally have what she wanted and before he could catch his breath her shuddering frame started riding him hard and fast, her control no longer there as her eyes closed and her head tilted back, deep moans draining from her.

Derek felt his desire fire up again, one she re-new with her very first thrust. His hands glided to touch her sides and up to her breasts, made her moan deeper, he nipped and pressed her nipples, smirking at her screamed moans. He groaned pleasurably, ecstasy filling his body as her tight wet walls clasped him hard, absorbing any drop left of his hot seed deep into her core; he pressed her nipples harder, relishing in her screams as she orgasmed all over his length, screaming his name.

Her upper body fell over his and he wrapped his strong arms around her as they tried to catch thier breath, their hearts pounding fast together as their laughter mixed with their heavy breathing. Penelope lifted a bit to look at him and he kissed her lips, caressing her face before she eyed him languorously, shaking her head slightly and biting her lip before saying in a murmur "I can never get enough of you my naked tattooed sex god knight"

He chuckled, exposing his gorgeous smile that dazed her.

"You're gonna be the death of me goddess you know that…I want to bed you every time I look at you" he breathed lustfully.

"_Every_ time" she teased and he nodded dazedly "_every fuckin' time_" he emphasized.

She smirked and spoke teasingly "look me now" he chuckled again and rolled them over, than stood slowly, lifting her up with him as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"I think I made you a promise over the phone earlier…" he started, smirking at her as she gasped when she remembered him dirty talking her.

"I believe you did" she grinned and pressed her lips to his, making him groan, lifting her upper against him by keeping his hands to her butt, his hands worshiping her curves as he went up the stairs, ready to take control now and make sure she'd forget every second from what she watched of the striptease.


	8. Chapter 7

A.N: hello everyone again here's the next part we hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who added to favorite, alerted and reviewed it means a lot. So now on with the show.

Disclaimer: we own nothing

Chapter seven

Derek paced the bedroom, plush dark red carpet crushing underneath his every foot step waiting for his wife to emerge. She hadn't let him have a look at her all morning, telling him from behind the bathroom door that she wanted to surprise him. Now he waited eagerly to see her, sensing that her appearance would fire him up at the first look. An idea was clouding his mind since the previous night and he was impatiently waiting for her to come out so he could put said plan into action. A devilish smile spread across his lips at the images of her reaction flooded his mind. He shook his head lightly and looked at his watch it was time, so why was she still locked in that damn bathroom…

It was JJ's wedding day and Penelope was determined to look her best at her best friend's wedding. Looking at herself one last time in the mirror, she slowly unlocked and opened the door. A small smile formed slowly on her lips than broadened brightly at Derek's reaction as he watched her, looking weak and cracking, his eyes washing over her lavender silk clad body. A deep plunge in front showing off the girls to his hungry glaze, eyes travelled down, to find the slit that went up mid thigh, giving him a peek of black silk stockings, making him thinking one thing, garter belt, which she knew drove him crazy.

"Baby girl…I'd take you right now if it wouldn't make us late" he breathed out, his mind still swimming with lust at her gorgeous frame. "You're perfect" he commented, shaking his head slightly. She giggled and approached him, kissing his lips passionately.

"A little something missing though…" he spoke out a mischievous smile forming on his handsome face. She blinked at him confused and innocence as he got on his knees. "Don't move baby, trust me…" he spoke again before she could let out her protest about what she thought he was about to do.

She breathed out light shallow breaths, watching his head and hands sneak beneath her dress. She bit on her lip, feeling his fingers slowly lower her lace panties.

Derek smirked fully at the presence of underwear that would work to his advantage. He tucked his hand into his pocket, pulling out a large vibrator with clitoris stimulator that he had been hiding from her for days now, he remembered buying it, relishing prematurely on the teasing he would inflict on her.

Sliding it inside her and filling her to the core with it he chuckled at her sudden jerk, he knew she felt the toy stretching her and he recalled taking his time in choosing the perfect one. She started protesting and he stopped her, jerking her hand away as he used his free hand to leave only the wire leading to the control out of her.

In a dexterous movement he pulled up her panties again, ignoring her jerk and small growl as he used her underwear to keep pressure against the vibrator, keeping it deeply in place.

He stood up again, smiling devilishly at her and quickly grabbed her wrists when she attempted to remove it again. "Baby girl, keep it on…do it for me" he pleaded gently, fire burning in his eyes. She shook her head no and avoided his eyes "I promise I won't torture…I promise…I even left the remote in the drawer-go check if you want" he spoke convincingly and she watched him with a doubtful, untrusting eyes before walking to the bed side table and pulling open the drawer in question and saw a small remote there.

She turned back to him with glairing eyes, "If you won't use it than why make me wear it?"

Derek smiled inside; glad she believed that it was the real remote while the one for the vibrator inside her was in his pants' pocket. "Because you'd be pretending it's my fingers there instead and that makes my blood fire just thinking about it," he breathed stocking towards her.

He took her face between his large hands and drew her lips towards his kissing her hotly before she gasped remembering that they'd be late if they tarried longer. She pulled away, biting her lip and nodding in agreement, dragging him with her out of the room and the house.

Arriving just in the nick of time, Penelope rushed through the long halls of St. Mary church winding her way towards the bridal room. Stopping right in front of the sold oak door, she gave the hard wood a swift knock and slightly parted the jam.

"Everyone decent in there my lovely?" she called edging the door open fully. "Oh JJ you look beautiful," she gushed eyes taking in the lithe blonde before her. Snow white spaghetti strapped slip dress, fitted around her breasts, and flowing down her body in silk waves. Blonde hair framed her face in smooth lengths, a strand of peals rested close around her neck, and a silk wrap finished the appearance accompanied by white satin heels.

"Thanks Pen, you don't cut a bad piece yourself," JJ returned, as she put in the last tear drop peal earring.

"So you ready to get married?"

JJ turned her blue eyes towards her best friend, "Yes and no."

"What's wrong peachy?" Penelope asked afraid that maybe she'd back out.

"I don't know," JJ sighed standing to pace the small comfortably furnished room, "I think it's just the nerves working through my body is all. I mean we spent so much time getting everything just prefect, what if he doesn't want to go through with this?"

"Then I'll drag his ugly ass up there myself and prod him until he say's I do," Penelope offered a smile gracing her features.

A light chuckle left JJ's lips, "Thanks Pen, but I don't know if it'll work."

"Course it will. Just let him try I'll have Derek hog tie him, what ever that is, and we'll have this wedding. But sugar plum really Will loves you. You both have been waiting for this day for a very long time I don't think he's going to back out now."

Worried blues eyes searched brown, "Thanks Penelope you always know what to say."

"I'm not the all knowing Goddess for nothing," Penelope answered, "now let's go get you hitched shall we."

She watched JJ nod and together they walked out the door ready to begin. Approaching Emily all three ladies shared a quick hug before JJ nodded towards Rossi who motioned towards the front, time to get the show on the road.

Will's little cousin Beth started first, pale yellow dress flounces around the small child, Jack followed, Emily escorted by Hotch, then Derek who took Penelope's arm feeling her shiver.

"You cold Goddess?" he asked, though he knew it wasn't from the weather or the AC.

"Just fine handsome, now focus," she hissed in return, her body reacting to having him so close.

JJ, her father Sam beside her made it down the aisle, lightly gracing her cheek with a kiss before handing her over to her soon to be husband, before taking his seat. The ceremony started out beautifully the priest talking about how marriage was a union of two people who loved each other. Boring stuff as far as Morgan was concerned; he'd heard it all already, besides he had other plans. Ones that he knew now would be the prefect time to implement.

Slowly he inched his hand into his right pocket feeling the hard plastic remote with his finger tips, his thumb inching down to press the soft rubber power button. His eyes raced towards his wife's as a smug grin spread across his face, only to disappear the moment her eyes locked with his.

The first vibrations she pushed off as feeling things, but the sensations grew stronger as the urge to rotate her hips tried to steel over her body. In that second she knew her _loving _husband had lied to her about the remote. Shooting her eyes towards him, she caught the edge of his self satisfying smirk, throwing daggers at him with her brown orbs.

He knew once they got home he'd paid in spades for his little trick, but watching her trap down the passion rising in her eyes, the slight sway of her body as she try's to stop her self from giving in to the sensations that the small vibrating wonder nestled between the thigh brought her he would gladly surrender to what ever torture his wife could come up with.

Tapping the button once more he could see the heat and anger warring and rising within those chocolate orbs and he began to wonder how far he could push her before she'd brake. But not wanting her to go there just, yet he dialled back on the pressure, just letting it tickle her insides, only barely there letting her start to get use to the feeling and forget all about that little magical jumping bean inside her clef.

Finally, the wedding over and most of the guests made there way towards the adjacent banquet hall while the wedding party and close family remained behind for pictures.

Penelope slowly walked over towards her husband, who stood beside Reid and Emily talking.

She tapped him hard on the shoulder, "Can I have a word?"

"Sorry guy's wife calls," he said a smile playing at his lips.

Spencer and Emily both shook their head in amusement.

Once out of ear shot, "Are you out of your ever loving mind Hot stuff," she hissed, "the moment I can slip away I'm taking that blasted thing out of me."

"No," he exclaimed a little too forcefully gaining the attention of many around them. Lowering his voice he spoke a pleading quality in his tone, "No don't I promise I won't turn it on again. Please baby girl I love knowing that there's something deep inside you, giving you little pulsing tingles, even if it can't be my lips, fingers and tongue doing it for me."

"No," she hissed again, "I damn near swallowed my tongue back there when you turned that damn thing on. Were you trying to embarrass the shit out of me or what?"

He barely repressed the chuckle, when he saw the furious look gracing her features. "I wasn't trying to do anything Goddess, but make you feel good. You're killing me in that dress, all I can think about is getting you home and ripping it off licking and kissing every inch of that prefect body of yours." He leaded in pressing a warm kiss to her neck, whispering in her ear "Taking you before the door can even close behind us, then on the couch, the floor in front of the fire place," another wet kiss to just below her ear lobe, "then finally our bed, cuffing you to the head board, my mouth searching out every place you love, before taking you."

His words were making her knees weak, she had to lean against his hard body to keep from falling over. With just his sexy deep timber, he could make her so wet and right now she was dripping and aching with need from her chocolate God.

"Penelope," JJ's voice sounded just barely breaking through her lust filled hazy.

Her head whipped around and she almost lost her balance if not for Derek's strong arms holding her close. "Yea Jayje?"

"Pictures," she huffed motioning for her to come on.

"Time for you go face the camera sweetness," Derek breathed, close to her ear.

"You will pay dearly for this husband of mine," she threatens walking away on unsteady legs.

He watched from his spot as the cameraman snapped off picture after picture. At first just JJ, then he put Penelope and Emily in and Derek's mind went strait to the gutter again as his hand slipped back into the pocket and dialled up the pressure watching her eyes widen was almost comical. If it wasn't for the seductive way she licked her lips, eyes trained on his.

The little plain was starting to back fire as he felt his pants grow tight with every pass of that delectably sweet tongue over those pale pink lips. He wanted nothing more than to grab her in his arms haul her over his shoulder and take home acting on all those promised words he'd whispered in her ear. Her delicate scent still lingered on his body from her being pressed so close. Forever wouldn't be long enough for him.

Picture's finished the wedding party made their way over to the banquet hall. Penelope walked with JJ and Emily on purpose to distance herself from Derek, but it didn't matter, as he once again pressed the dial just a fraction higher on the little wonder. Seeing her stop in her tracks eyes searching for him, finding and shooting daggers at him again, before starting to walk away, slightly shaky.

He smirked, then felt a hand rest on his shoulder, "Having fun?" JJ's dad Sam stayed in step with him.

Derek knew the older man mistook his smile, but played it off, "Of course sir."

"Good to hear, youngin'," he drawled slapping him on the back before walking off.

In that spilt second of time he lost sight of his wife. His eyes searched for her while he entered the small quant hall, taking in the music, couples all ready out of the dance floor, the dinner which was a buffet style service, so you could eat how ever much you wish and tables set up for resting and eating. He caught a flash of blonde curls off to his right and turned to watch her disappear down a hallway. Jogging to catch up as she slipped into the bathroom he followed hot on her heels praying she was alone.

Thanking what ever powers that be that made it, so he watched as she stood in front of the sink hands clinching the cold porcelain edge in a bid to tramp down the desire coursing through her body. He leaned against the door arms crossed over his muscular chest a smile tugging at his face, the sight before him giving him a surge of male pride.

"It won't work baby girl, I wouldn't let it," he voiced startling her.

She whorled around to face him, "You shouldn't be in here. What if another woman had followed, or had all ready been in here?"

"Something I would have dealt with if and when it happened," he answered indifferently leisurely walking towards her knowing the door was now locked.

"Derek," she warned her hand up to stop his advance though she could never really stop him, she wanted him to much, needed to feel his body pressed close to hers in a attempt feel cool her over heated flesh to give her the one thing she needed him. No toy would ever be enough for her, he ruined her to that point and even now all she could think about was him on his knees in front of her plunging his tongue inside her, long strong fingers teasing and torturing her over heated body.

"Na hu Goddess, I don't back down remember," he returned eyes flaring to life with heat and want.

He clasp her hip in his strong hand pulling her to his body, lifting her left leg to drape around his waist grinding his hips into her very core, knowing the vibrator tucked just inside her was moving with him, eliciting a low tortured moan from her lips.

"Derek please," she begged breathless.

He chuckled against her smooth creamy neck, "Do I make you horny baby?" he whispered taking a nibble from her neck.

"Yes, oh God yes," she moaned out feeling herself start to come undone in his arms.

"Good," he answered pulling away from her "and Princess don't take it out just, yet that's for me to do once I get you home and alone."

His words acted like gas to a burning fire, inflaming her passion sending the firestorm higher, ready to engulf her as her body burned from his touch, she just barely caught the edge of the sink watching him swagger out the door. Ten minutes later, body under somewhat control she managed to walk back out.

Making her way slowly over to the drink table and grabbing a piece of ice sucking it between her lips knowing that Derek watched her every move, knowing that it tortured him just a fraction of what she was feeling.

A presence to her right had her eyes travelling up towards dark brown hair and happy brown eyes, "Hey boss man."

He chuckled, "Don't you think it's time to call me Hotch at least Pen. I mean we are at JJ's wedding."

She nodded, "Force of habit you know that," she replied smiling her mind trying to stray away from the fact that she was so aroused she could combust at any second.

"Everything all right?" he asked concern evident in his deep voice.

That's when she felt it again he'd turned that cursed thing back up making all coherent thought flood her mind by the sensations coursing through her body.

She knew Hotch was waiting on an answer but she couldn't get her mouth to say the words. Everything was so focused on that little spot between her throbbing legs to get any words out.

"She's fine Hotch just tired," came Derek's reply and he pulled her into his arms, "dance with me Goddess?"

She just nodded gracing Hotch with a slight smile before being swept off to the dance floor.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" She just nodded again eyes glazed over with passion. "The most irresistible woman I've ever known. The only one who can make me so damn hard with just a few words, and whose fingers," he pulled a hand to his mouth to kiss each digit, "can make me loose control with just the right pressure."

She groaned knowing what he was up to, yet not caring in the least bit. He glided his lips to her palm, darting just the tip of his tongue to taste and smiled evilly at her shaky moan. "Derek, turn it off…please, you're killing me"

He smirked, his lusty eyes looking deep into hers and he shook his head in refusal "Not when you're this close sweetness. Not when you purposely grabbed that piece of ice and sucked it between those plump lips, knowing its drive me crazy" she whimpered, her quivering lids closing.

He pulled her closer to him, noticing her shaky legs having difficulty dancing properly. Pressed against him while the vibrator he controlled rocked harder inside her, she felt sanity seeping out of her and she soon lost it all, her mind completely shut, while she gave up suddenly to her rising peak, her legs stilling and her breath modulating to panting. Derek's eyes watched her face in relish, his cock throbbing hard at her ragged pleasurable breathing.

His finger pushed the button down to the last level with a smirk before alarm started to creep in on him slowly when moans began to escape her full lushes' lips. Her forefeet pushing forward hard into the ground as she tried to move against the vibrator.

He thought quickly, not knowing how to keep the obvious camouflaged from the guests as she helplessly rubbed up and down against him, the pitch of her moans rising with each twist of her hips. Finding one way only, he clasped his arms around her, one around her shoulders pressing her heaving breasts into his chest and the other circling around her hips, while his mouth locked with hers in a silencing kiss, foiling her pleasure from being heard. Her deep shaky helpless moans died in his devouring mouth as the vibrator dragged her shuddering high out further until she could move no more and her legs turned to jelly.

He stopped the vibrator, breathing against her mouth as she let out low shaky moans. His strong arms held her up in a trice when her shuddering body was about to melt down against him "No-no sweetheart…stand" he voiced in her ear and she replied in a whimper "I can't".

"Yes you can, you don't want all these people to make assumptions, do you sweetness?" she shook her head no, biting her lip before she mastered some courage and stood straight.

She bit harder on her lip, her whole body trembling and aching for her stud of a husband, wanting to whimper at her unsatisfied lust that was immediately back as though she had not gotten off, she knew it could only be fed by Derek, that toy was nothing compared to what he gave her and she sensed her patience was collapsing slowly as he kept her flush against him, his look flaming with lust and his hot breaths shallow against her lips, letting her feel his stiff erection throb against her crotch.

Feeling her mind going crazy for him, her body was now incapable of waiting a minute more to have him inside her, she grabbed his hand, breathing hard as she rushed him out of there with her, no longer standing the torturous need.

How they managed to make it to their car was anybodies guess, but they secluded away from everyone, she pushed him against the SUV's side, lips slamming down over his as her hands explored every inch of his well defined chest, strait out of GQ. She couldn't and never would be able to get enough of him.

"You," she breathed against his lips, just a fraction from his, "are in so much trouble husband of mine," she whispered one hand trailing down to run along the hard ridge in his pants. One that she wanted buried deep inside her instead of some damn plastic toy.

"Goddess," he growled, stilling her questing hand from slipping inside his pants, "Don't start anything we can't finish here. Cause I damn well will not let anyone else see you."

She pouted grinding her hips into his straining erection feeling it lengthen and harden under the pleasurable pain she inflicted on him. Pay back was a bitch after all. "But handsome we have this nice dark SUV behind you. Just a quick nip in, you pull this damn thing from me and place," she ran a hand down his length again, "this wonderfully hard cock inside me, taking me fast and hard just like I like you to do."

His control started to slip at her sultry words, his eyes heating with passion and want for the woman in his arms. He tried without much success to tramp down the lust filling his body, before he pulled her forwards jerking open the metal door and ushers her into the seat. His mind starting to shut off as her skirt inched away giving him a tantalizing glimpse of flesh beneath the silk. His hand went strait for the opening slipping underneath to glance her thigh watching her eyes close in pleasure at the first touch. With just the tips of his fingers he slipped them higher working his way to the junction at her thighs. Heat poured from her body surrounding his hand, making her eyes close and her hands clinch around the leather seats.

"Derek please," she pleaded her breaths modulating to pants and shallow moans.

"What do you want from me Goddess?" he asked hand ghosting over the top of her mound one finger sliding down her slit, beneath her panties. "Here, do you want me here," he moved his finger to were the vibrator rested pushing the device in deeper watch her eyes roll back into her head.

"Yes God right there, but not that, you," she panted feeling the vibrations start again. "No," she whined rubbing her hips together trying to get more of the sensation, yet not what she really wanted.

"Tell me baby girl, you want me to take this out?' he breathed his own control snapping, as he pushed against the plastic top again while turning the setting up.

"Yes," she hissed reaching for the front of his pants, cupping the bulge in his pants.

"Damn woman," he breathed hips pushing into her hand.

"Pay back my sexy Adonis," she answered running her fingers along the zipper.

He shook he head, stepping away from her, his hand caress one last time her hot, wet mound before closing the door and running around to the drives side. "Home, we need to get home," he panted out reviving the vehicle to life and all but tire squealing out of the parking lot.

She chuckled at his eagerness driving just a bit to wild down the streets. He glanced at her every few seconds watching her with hooded lust filled eyes taking in the beauty beside him. Hands gripped the steering wheel when a breathy moan escaped her lips, her hips rising and falling in the brown leather seat, to the vibration between her legs. He gunned the engine racing down the twilight streets towards their home, anxious to get them there so he can rip that dress from her body and slam home.

Screeching into the drive and all but slamming on the brakes he flung himself out to door and back around. "Goddess," he expressed holding out his hand towards her.

She accepted felling her body being pulled from the seat and into strong warm arms, "Humm someone is in a hurry."

"You better believe it sweet cheeks. All I can think about it tearing those soaking wet panties off her hot, sexy body and plunge inside of you and not stop until you're sobbing and coming undone in my arms."

"Then you better get this Goddess inside hot stuff before I take you right here," she whispered nipping at his earlobe.

He growled tightening his arms around her waist guiding her to their door. She stepped behind him running her hands over the length of his back, lips glazing over his exposed neck just above the collar of his suit jacket. They settled on his ass giving it a hard squeeze feeling his body shuttered in front of her. A hand ran in front of his body to the button of his dress slacks popped the plastic disc and running it just below to rest on his warm quivering abs.

"Penelope," he shuttered, stilling his movements, watching her right hand come up to enclose his and help unlock the door.

"I want you," she expressed pushing her body into his.

He flung the door open, kept the hand around his tight by the fingers and pulled them both inside. But before he could react his back slammed against the now closed hard wood, her lips feasting on his devouring every inch as her tongue plunged passed his closed lips to plunder his warm mouth. His own hands snacked around her back, unzipping the figure hugged dress pressing those wonderfully warm and large hands to the expanse of flesh uncovered.

"Not slow, not tonight," she urged stepping away from him for a brief moment to let the lavender silk pool around her feet.

A deep groan came from his chest, eyes taking in the beautiful pale creature standing in front of him in nothing but lavender bra, and panties and garter belt holding up black silk stocking. She kicked off her heels sending them flying to God knows what direction, before attacking him. Pushing his black suit jacket from his broad shoulders feeling the muscles tense and flex under her touch.

"Are you hard for me handsome, ready to explode inside my warm body," Penelope panted, nipping at his ear lobe.

The only sound that came from him was another low tortured groan as her lips found the sweet spot at the base of his neck, his pulse beating under her lips. Of their own violation his hands came up framing her face in their warm confines, his lips sealing over hers in a tongue tangling, breath stealing kiss that left them both weak kneed.

"You have no idea how much I want you baby girl," he responded a lone hand running down her back to the clasp of her bra, undoing the hook and slipping the strap down her shoulder placing a hot kiss to the flesh.

The sheer garment flung somewhere for later, as he grabbed her leg draping it over his hips, and ripping the soaked gusset from between her legs, slowly and teasingly pulling the vibrator from her dripping wet centre, dropping it not far from them for later, and plunging two fingers into her hot wet depths, gaining a keening wail from her parted lips, her head thrown back exposing creamy flesh to hungry eyes.

He took advantage of the situation and placed his hungry lips to the base of her neck working his way up to her left ear, taking the soft lobe between his teeth and pulling, while his fingers worked her. Thrusting inside her wet depths, his thumb pressing her clit in time with said thrusts never missing a beat as she started to come undone in his arms shuttering and shaking around him as she thrusted her body up against his in a bid to get more friction, more of his fingers.

When her peak hit she screamed out her release drenching his fingers with her essence. Slowly tantalizingly he pulled those same digits from her body bring them to his lips, as her leg fell heavily to her side the only thing hold her up was him. She watched as his lips parted and he sucked them deep inside his mouth moaning at the taste of her on his fingers.

A deep groan left her lips at the sight her, shaking hands running down his chest stopping at the zipper and pulling it down and reaching her hand inside to stroke his hard length running her fingers over the head, making his hips buck up to meet her hand.

"Penelope," he breathed, feeling himself lose his sanity, "not that way."

He pulled her hands away and slipped his pants and boxers down his legs, before slamming her against the door and up inside her hot and hard. Giving in to the need to take her hard and fast, gasps, pants and groans filled the house.

"God yes Derek you, oh so damn good," she panted trying to keep her body from slipping down the down, his body keeping her up right.

"So close baby," he groaned picking up the pace slamming into her body with brutal force knowing that there'd be bruises in the morning but the good kind.

"Oh, oh yesssss," she groaned her release clinching around him tightly milking him bring him to his own earth shattering orgasm.

Panting he burying his face in her neck breathing deeply his body still shuttering around her, "Please tell me we can do that again and soon?"

She grinning broadly running her hands over his back, "Any time you want sugar lips anytime."


	9. Chapter 8

A.N: hey everyone the next part hope you enjoy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: we own nothing

Chapter eight

Derek inhaled deeply, walking towards the front door of his house, ready for an overwhelmed out burst from Penelope.

Two days ago he had driven after two armed unsub's, alone, thinking he could take them down without any help. He had to admit it was a risk and after nearly getting shot by one of them, he realized it was a stupid one, luckily for him the team caught up and they managed to catch them together.

Penelope's reaction was predictable but it was a little worse than he had thought. The moment she found out from Emily what had happened, she didn't address a word to him and right now all he could do was pray she wouldn't shock him with excessive affronts.

He unlocked the door and entered, all was quiet. He exhaled in relief, maybe she was still sleeping. He heard a noise upstairs and looked up, watching Penelope coming down the stairs, carrying a back pack, her expression furious as she eyed him, coming towards him directly.

"Pen, I'm really sorry for what-" without warning he received a slap from her and he rubbed his jaw, a mildly amused smile starting to form on his lips.

His amused emotion vanished when he saw her pass by him, wordlessly about to walk out the door.

He grabbed her arm bringing her towards him "what do you think you're doing?" he asked seriously, reading her mind and realizing she was leaving.

"I'm gonna stay at JJ's house, until I can bear speaking to you again," his alarmed, breaking emotions were tearing her into pieces inside and she gulped rapidly, refusing to let the tears well up in her eyes "and don't even think of stopping me or following me…"

JJ was on her honeymoon and she left the keys to Penelope, which was the occasion for her to stay there and be away from her husband for a while, she knew her anger was nothing like she had experienced before and it would take her time to forgive him but right now, she needed to be alone.

She walked out of there, leaving him frozen in shock, confusion and an agony that made him want to puke. He was expecting an exaggerated reaction but this, he couldn't believe it…what did he do to provok his wife to leave him?

No, that couldn't happen to them, she wouldn't be so furious to the point of wanting space.

He wanted to run after her, beg for her forgiveness but a part of his brain seemed to be in disbelief and he stayed like that for several minutes before he started hearing the logic in his mind berating him for his thoughtless act.

He ran outside but she was already gone. He hopped in his car and drove to JJ's, not caring about what his wife said, he would never let her spend an hour away from him and even if he had to camp out in the garden, he would do it.

*****

Derek had damaged a part inside Pen and it still hurt her too much, she couldn't bear to speak to him or even hear his apologies. He had left her a dozen messages in the two previous days and all of them were apology-filled. The matter was not her anger that made her act this way but her sorrow. How could he be so careless, forgetting that he shared a life with her that she would die if anything happened to him?

Why did he always have to be a daredevil? She wiped her freely falling tears away and entered her best friend's house. She closed and locked the door than sank down against it, crying her heart out without stopping; terrifying images of him injured or killed building up in her mind.

She jerked in reflex at Derek's sudden loud knocks on the door as he spoke out "baby girl, open the door…you can't be serious about this"

Derek stood outside; nearly loosing his mind, loosing his wife even if it were just temporary was literally killing him. His heart thrashed in his chest and he could imagine the wrecked state he looked like.

"Penelope, please don't leave home …I'm so sorry- I know it was stupid-I admit" his cracking voice was making her cry harder and she stood up, rushing to the living room, the pain inside her becoming intolerable.

Derek knocked again, his throat going tight and sore…shit, now he had tears in his eyes. He muttered her name again, sensing she wasn't there any more. He sighed, his knees weak, he turned and sank down against the door, gulping down the tears. If it had been his house, he would have broken in but it wasn't and all he could do was wait.

Penelope exhaled shakily, walking to the kitchen to wash her reddened face with cold water. Her eyes were already puffy from tears and she could still hear him every five minutes knock on the door and uttering begging words of forgiveness with a tone that was melting slowly her icy anger and although she didn't want to let it happen, two hours later, her heart won over her furiousness and only pain remained, bringing heavy tears to her continuously.

*******

Three hours passed now and Derek was pacing crazily near the house, calling her repeatedly and although she wouldn't pick up every time he tried, he kept going, every five minutes, Penelope heard her cell phone ring while she sat, curled up on the couch, watching it vibrate and waiting for her to answer.

Derek was about to throw his cell against the wall in frustration and break into the house but breathed deeply, calming himself before he hesitatingly walked back to his car and sat there.

Penelope felt her day passing by like an eternity, without him near her, she felt only half of herself and lost, why did he have to make her do that? He caused her to be enraged and have the need to stay alone; at least until those crushing feelings would disappear.

Every half hour she moved by stealth to see from the window if he was still there and he was in fact in his car, his stare never shifting from the house door as he waited expectantly and every time she watched him, tears would come back to her, he really _did _regret…he looked so miserable and sorrowful and as she listened to the messages he was still sending, she felt all her power to resist drain out of her.

The evening came and Derek panicked, it seemed that she was determined to stay and it was making him loose it. He angrily got out of his SUV and ran to the door again. This time she opened it, not willing to let him wait all night outside.

He entered, gloomily facing her paled face, noticing how much she cried. "go home Derek, no need to wait longer, I already told you-" his surprising reflex weakened her and astonished her at the same time as his large palms cupped her face and his lips captured hers, he kissed her with force, pining and strong agony which she felt and let her tears come down her cheeks. His thumbs wiped them away before he inched his face to look at her "baby girl, you've no idea how sorry I am…"

"How could you?" she started weep, pulling away completely from him "being so selfish and forgetting you had a life apart from your job"

"It's nothing like that… it's my duty to" he started and she cut him off "no, it's not! Your job is profiling and working with the team, not playing the damn hero all the time. What is the matter with you?! Do you have any idea how terrified I was by the thought of loosing you-" he reached for her again and she jerked away from him "no, stop … just leave" she muttered, turning away from him

"Pen…just hear me out." She had her back to him and he moved to stand behind her, resting his hands on her upper arms gently "I know it was thoughtless and stupid-I realize that- I promise you I will never take any risk like that again…"

"I can't trust you on that," she started weakly and tearfully "you said you wouldn't so many times before I can't believe a word of it now…"

He turned her around gently, his hopeful eyes piercing through her sad ones "I never promised but I do now…I will never break it" more tears came down her face and he reached to wipe them away but stopped when she turned her face from him shaking her head negatively.

"I can't do this right now…go home" she spoke coldly, crushing him down to the soul. He gulped, standing there for a minute and after seeing her unchanging cold stare he turned to leave without a word. Turning around once to look for uncertainty in her eyes when he reached the door, he found none except a hint of heavy waves of tears coming.

He stepped out of the house just before she burst into tears again. Going to the guest room and wanting to cry herself to sleep. It tortured her to be in two minds about forgiving him, a part of her needed him back and wanted to forget what he did and trust him for next time while the other part feared to be torn apart again

Derek drove back home, damaged, feeling lost and a jerk for being the reason to all this. One thing was for sure, he would keep at that door every minute of every day until her anger would pass because there was no way he would give up and wait calmly for her to return.

*********

The next morning, before the sunrise, Penelope was sitting, awake in the huge cold bed of the guests room, she had barely slept the previous night and spent most of it recalling and thinking of Derek, his martyred state, his pleading words and his sincere tone that touched her to the core of her soul.

Her vulnerability to him still made her want to cry, although she could no more feel a slight of furiousness, she was hurting and a faint part of her still refused to forget and forgive but everything else in her cried out for him and she had picked her phone to call him five times during the night than put it down again out of hesitation. She sensed he got the point for good the previous night and this time he would know better…

She got up and made herself some coffee, her brain still thinking and hesitating, it was still dark outside and she wondered if he had listened to her angered words and gave up that easily.

Derek was parked outside, in front of the house his wife was in, he had been to their home for an hour last night than came back, not finding peace and incapable of sleeping. If only she'd give him another chance to prove to her his promise, he would never do that mistake again. He was ready to stay there forever, waiting for her until she chose to come back home. His dark circled eyes watched the house as he laid back, sighing deeply her name in exasperation.

Penelope roamed inside the house not finding what to do or rather, incapable of doing anything as her mind focused on one person. Her reflex of watching him from the window came back to her from the previous day and although she was sure he wasn't there but home sleeping –wishing deep inside he would still be out there, trying to persuade her restlessly- she unconsciously looked out the window. Her mouth fell open when she saw his SUV parked there, he had come back in the middle of the night and despite her rejecting him he was still waiting.

She trembled, putting down her cup of coffee and moving to sit down, her mind now working double speed as she kept thinking her decision through. Before she knew it, the sun light spread and her coffee had gotten cold.

She bit her lip, hesitatingly standing and walking to the window again, she caught sight of him looking in the house direction, fixing it and his lids getting heavy as he started to doze off. She figured he had not slept a wink and it brought on hot tears to flood her eyes. Sobbing heavily but silently she hastened to open the door and saw his eyes fly open again in hope.

She stood for a second in the doorway. Seeing him get out of his SUV nervously when he saw her and his fatigued, pained and saddened expression lit up with hope made her cry worse at her ill treatment of him.

Shutting off her mind, she ran towards him, needing to feel surrounded by his arms again and whole body, not baring the separation any longer.

Watching her running to him, Derek rushed to meet her half way across the road until their bodies joined in a tight embrace while their lips crushed in a pining passionate kiss. their lips separated an inch a minute later, mingling their heavy breaths as she spoke "if you ever do that to me again-" she started tearfully and he quickly interrupted in a reassuring tone "_never_ again baby girl" a whimper escaped her before he crushed his lips to hers again in a wild and lustful breathtaking kiss. He groaned delightedly at her immediate fervid response as she muttered his name apologetically between kisses and cupped his face, her thumb feeling a moist drop on his cheek and she recognized it was one of his tears. That alone made her cling harder to him and she moaned shakily at his arousal against her throbbing loin.

His hands grabbed her thighs above the sweatpants she wore and lifted her up while she wrapped arms and legs around him. He moved towards the house in urgency, his mouth tracing hot moist kisses all over her jaw line, bringing a light blissful smile to play on her lips and faint moans out of her puffy lips.

Once inside, he pushed the door close with his foot while his mouth French kissed her neck.

Penelope moaned in abandonment as she felt him dashing to the sitting room, laying her flat on the carpet and started undressing her wildly "how could you leave me without this-without us for a whole day and night" she giggled amusedly at his shuddering physique and inched him down again, her lips starving eating at his burning ones "I missed you so much too" she mumbled in a breath, making him groan and tear off the rest of her clothes. She ached at his passion that she incredibly missed. His lustful, loving eyes sparking more hanker into her every second their gazes met. Her hands stripped him off in total haste, impatient to feel his skin while panting and whispering sweet I love you-s against his lips.

Their bodies joined on the carpeted floor of their friend's house and their need for each other exploded fast as they entwined.

Pen wrapped her legs and arms around him in a death grip as he plunged into her repeatedly, his cool fingers tracing every inch of her frame, groaning freely and intensely. Her pleasurable moaning of his name fuelled him while his sizzling mouth kissed down her neck to her ribcage and lower to her chest, first kissing and licking at her cleavage before fondling her left breast with one hand while his mouth sucked mercilessly at her right one with relish.

The upping pitch of her moans and her hands that pressed his head harder against her chest swept away his control. As they neared the edge together Derek slammed harder with quickening pace while she screamed her moans, loosing her mind when his hot pair of lips moved to her left breast giving it the same attention he gave to its twin.

Her perfectly manicured nails clawed with abrupt force at the breadth of his back, tearing a husky pained groan from him as she hit her orgasm hard, crying out his name in explosive ecstasy before his body convulsed and his hot lava seed shot out into her, spurt after spurt and he continued to pump into her relentlessly, until he subsided and drained out their orgasms completely.

He collapsed above her, panting as she held him close, a lazy smile playing over her lips and her dazed look hidden by her half closed lids. She kissed his shoulder and he inched his face up to gaze at her, she moaned lightly when his fingers reached to her face, caressing her tenderly before his lips landed on hers.

He shifted to lie beside her and gathered her in his arms, kissing the top of her head "about that day…you know you'll never lose me. I will never let that happen" he felt her tears over his chest and he made her look up at him, wiping her tears away. She sniffed "why can't you be careful?" she mumbled weakly and tearfully. He gulped "I always am…I just tend to act selflessly sometimes."

"Stupidly you mean" she berated, shifting her look from him. He sighed with a slight smile "it won't happen again, I promise…baby girl, you trust me with that?"

She nodded, biting on her slightly quivering lip and holding back her tears. She moved to kiss him, sealing their mouths in a tender kiss that turned passionate as her body pressed down on his. His erection settled between her inner thighs was turning her on and she felt her feminine centre starting to pool with desire. She started lifting up to sink down on him, a naughty smile curving her lips than gasped when he rolled them over to lay over her, holding both her wrists to her sides with a smirk "uh-uh" he voiced, shaking his head negatively "not until you get your sweet ass in the car and drive back home with me" he blackmailed and she grinned than pecked his lips, gently pushing him aside to stand up "give me a minute" she spoke cheerfully and dashed to the guest room.

Derek chuckled as he sat there, one knee bent and his arm resting on it while he watched his wife's naked frame running enthusiastically to the room to dress and fetch her things.

Resting there for one more minute, he stood up and put his clothes back on, pocketing her underwear with a wicked smirk and lifting the rest of her torn up clothes to take them with him.

Penelope got her things, finally ready, she hurried out of the room, finding her things gone and Derek already out of the house. She wished she could go in his SUV and have her way with him before they even get home but she needed to drive Ester, not willing to leave it parked there.

She grinned at his piercing look as his eyes devoured her from afar. Biting on her lip, she hopped in her car, pretending to ignore him and drove home, she checked if his car was closely behind every two minutes in her wing mirror, eager to arrive home and pick up where they left off.

********

Closing the door behind them as they entered, Derek wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head as she spoke after humming happily "home sweet home"

He sighed, closing his eyes; thankful his goddess was finally home and forgot about the little maddening thing that happened. He trailed kisses down to her face and she turned her head slightly to kiss his lips. She turned slowly to face him, not breaking the kiss and when he was least expecting it, she shoved him against the door, leaving him stunned "my turn hot stuff" she breathed with a cocky smile and attacked his lips, her mouth savaging his in an astounding gesture. He grinned joyously against her mouth and started tracing his hands up her thighs delightedly before she snapped them up against the door, straining them hard against it while she continued to explore the warmth of his mouth with her sizzling tongue. Although he could take control in a second if he wished it, he chose to let her believe she had overpowered him and laughed mildly when she pushed her body against his in a claiming move. Her fingers slid to his shirt buttons, undoing them one by one and stripping it off him before removing his undershirt.

She pulled away, breathing hard and meeting his lusty gaze "you've misbehaved again out there Derek…" her fake angered expression made his lips curve and breathe desirously "will I get punished again?"

His tone sent gooseflesh down her spine and a naughty smile to play on her lips "I don't know yet"

His face neared hers to speak in a husky voice "I think you do," his lips moved close to her ear "cause you know it's how I'll learn my lesson" she grinned mischievously, picking up her back pack and crooking her finger at him, inviting him to follow her upstairs.

Once in their room, she ordered him to stand and face the wall, not letting him see her chosen outfit or what she was doing to get ready in the bathroom. She let her hair that looked good enough fall smoothly down her shoulders, thankful for not being obliged to comb it. She looked down at the outfit she put on hurriedly a few minutes ago to check if it was like she wanted it and smiled with satisfaction.

He heard heels clicking and he fought to not turn and feast his eyes on her. She came behind him, roughly bringing his arms behind his back to cuff his hands. He chuckled amusedly, picturing clearly her smirk which indeed curved her glossy lips.

He turned around and groaned excitedly at her outfit that was a typically wild west sexy cowgirl costume. His eyes washed over her body, starting down from her sexy boots up her alluring legs and her black vest dress with pleated mini-skirt. He chuckled under his breath at her shown holster and the western hat on her head.

Her nails scratched gently down his torso to his abs till they reached his belt, she tapped them against it smirking slightly "you're overdressed…Agent Morgan" she voiced alluringly, moving her fingers teasingly to undo his belt and unbutton his pants. A shaky breath escaped him and his eyes closed, pressing his head back against the wall when she unzipped his fly. He stayed still feeling her striping him off his pants along with his boxers before she stood up and started, grabbing his length "you've been acting up again, haven't you?" he hummed deeply, half positively, half pleasurably as she pulled gently to start her teasing "Doing exactly what I asked you _not_" she squeezed him, making him groan "to do…" she finished.

"Are you really sorry for what you did?" she questioned. He nodded breathing out a yes and started to move against her hand. She stood on her toes; though the boots made her as tall as him she moved his cock to rub the head of it against her wet lips, tearing more groans out of him, knowing that the idea alone of her not wearing panties was driving him to madness. She dipped it in to touch her clit as her lips kissed a trail to his ear and sucked on his earlobe "you want me…you've got to beg baby" she murmured breathily, her hand releasing him slowly.

Before she could pull away or react, he was already dropped to his knees, his lips capturing her feminine centre and thrusting his tongue teasingly against her clit, taking her by surprise and urging her to moan helplessly until her eyes closed in pleasure. Her hand held his head there, pressing him harder as she started bucking against his hot open mouth, feeling his wet tongue still teasing and expertly pumping out her orgasm. The extreme pleasure shot through her and she moaned out loudly, fuelling to the top his feeling of pride. he sucked and licked her dry until she could no more breath and he got up again, licking his lips with a pleasurable expression before he uttered "how is that for a beg my delicious sweetness" her lids blinked heavily and she let out a low moan, inhaling a breath before she grabbed him once more, pulling him agonizingly away from the wall, ignoring his husky pained groans before pushing him to lay down on the cold floor.

The front of her five inch boots pressed very lightly against his stiffened erection "you just did it again, making decisions on your own…" she pressed a little harder, making him groan louder. He started pushing up against her foot and she quickly removed it and tutted, smirking at his pleading look.

Both their patience coming to an end, she moved astride him yet did nothing but slowly lick up his abs and chest to the base of his neck. He unconsciously begged, breathing out her name desperately while he shuddered.

She sank down on him at a snail's pace still wanting to tease him more and rode him gently, smiling down at him with a smirk before he groaned in frustration, pulling hard on the cuffs that felt different from the last ones and to his advantage after a minute of trying they unexpectedly and easily broke. Freed, he moved slowly his arms to grab her trickily; he wrapped them around her and crushed her down on him, capturing her mouth in a wild kiss, muffling her gasp of surprise.

He pushed up into her and she rode him harder, abandoning the torture and relishing in their current ecstasy that made them both cry out their bliss…

********

Their empty plates were left over the coffee table along with their half filled glasses of wine as they sat leisurely, cuddling on the couch under a blanket while they watched their Friday night movie, Penelope had had the last word and chose Havana Nights, imposing her rules since that morning.

She watched intently as the characters Katie and Javier engaged in a steamy dancing that got her turned on and fascinated her as well. Wishing she could learn to dance like that with Derek she imagined what it would do to both of them, certain that Derek would crack half way through it and take her every time they danced. She looked up at him and watched his handsome face looking at the screen while eating slowly the popcorn in his hand. Penelope bit her lip, her centre pooling as her mind went back to the memories of that same mouth eating at her, she closed her eyes, berating herself and cursing her reaction every time to the sight of that. Each time he put something into that mouth, the only thing she could think of is those seductive lips and warm wet tongue all over her, not missing a spot she wanted him on.

She shook her head slightly, bringing her attention back to the movie, the hotter the dance got, the more, learning it tempted her, what happened after that dance she didn't pay attention to as her mind started dithering on that idea, she had to be sure she wanted it and wouldn't stop halfway, Derek also would have to be persuaded to accept which she thought would be a tough mission to accomplish…the dance was worth it and convincing her husband would be fun a nice challenge as she knew he would resist a bit and that meant 'more game' for her. one thing really boosted her determination and it was the will to prove Rossi's comment wrong, of course deep inside she knew he was wrong and talked of something he knew nothing about but still, he was the only one who seemed to have an issue with their passion and was waiting for it to end, this time they would give him a spectacle that would shut him off for good…

She grinned at the mesmerizing image of that hot moment between Derek and her in front of the entire team, the two of them on the dancing floor, there'd be so much passion it would look like they're having sex but they'd be just dancing…she chuckled and Derek eyed her.

"What's so funny?" he questioned and she giggled more at the fantasy made up in her mind "nothing" she replied with a smile.

"What are you thinking baby?" he asked in insistence and she hesitated for a second before asking tactfully "Derek you think you could dance like this with me?" he chuckled and shook his head "that's impossible baby girl, all my control wouldn't handle this…." he growled faintly "damn, just the idea makes me hot"

Pen gulped, watching his burning lusty eyes, looking down at her, his tongue playing with the last popcorn in his mouth before swallowing it. He watched her needy look as she hastily shifted, moaning lowly and impatiently as she straddled him. Her mouth smashed to his lips and her tongue thrust into his, stroking hungrily and desperately, wanting them to mingle.

He groaned as she sucked on his bottom lip and he started to lift her shirt up than stopped when she muttered between kisses "Derek I want to take dancing classes with you" he chuckled, looking her disbelievingly, hoping she wasn't serious.

"I really want to learn that dirty dancing" she added.

He chuckled again, "well baby girl, forget it 'cause I am never stepping foot in any of those classes"

She straightened up, her expression shocked and offended. He licked his lips and sighed a laugh, than added "I'm sorry babe…those kind of moves, it's not my thing"

Her lips curved slightly "that's what you said about the outfits and yet-"

"It's not the same" he interrupted although he had no justification.

"How is it not?" she back talked, leaving him speechless and struggling to find words. "All right, you wanna be selfish? Fine, I can be too…no sex until you say yes" she blackmailed, crossing her arms as his shocked look brought a smug smile to her visage.

"You wouldn't do that" he dared with a challenging grin.

"Yeah? Watch me," she muttered and pulled up from him, leaving the sitting room and going upstairs to sleep.

He shook his head and smiled mildly, sure that she would jump on him the next morning as soon as she'd wake up and if she'd resist, he was still game to make her break.


	10. Chapter 9

27

A/N: Greetings folks, here is the awaited part, half of this chapter was inspired by the movie "Havana Nights" and the dance song is taking from it. We hope you will enjoy every bit. Thank you to all the readers and reviews for your support, on with the show.

Disclaimer: we own nothing (unfortunately)

Chapter Nine

Penelope's eyes shot open, than blinked at the blazing sunlight. Her body was sizzling under the quilt from the sex dream she had and the second she moved, she felt where her hand was buried, deep inside her panties under her pooling loin. She licked her lips and closed her eyes, pulling her hand out of there slowly and turning to see if Derek still slept. She sighed with relief when she found his side empty; glad he didn't witness her unconscious acts during her sleep. Her erotic dream about him came back to her in details, recalling her of the pleasure that almost felt real of him licking and thrusting his tongue into her warmth, pleasuring her till she could breathe no more.

She stood up, needing to use the shower and a cold one. She faced the mirror for a minute and smiled amused. She bit her lip at her reddened face from the heat the dream caused her. not wanting to loose herself in it again, she entered the shower and let the water cool off her skin for a good quarter of minutes before she dressed in only a bathrobe, grinning to herself as she planned on turning her husband on all day, going downstairs to him in nothing but that thin cotton clothing would be a start.

Derek was in the kitchen for nearly an hour now, baking breakfast for both Penelope and him. He was still expecting her to crack but not so sure about it now as she watched him come to bed the previous night and turned to her side and slept, leaving him horny and forced to stroke out his own release.

A smirk curved his lips at another memory in the darkness as sounds of his wife moaning and groaning his name during her sleep came back to him. She had awakened him in the middle of the night, arousing him just by wriggling lustfully over their bed, her legs apart and her mouth unconsciously breathing his name, moaning to him what she wanted. He damned himself inside, she had made him masturbate twice the same night and she seemed to be in more control than he was. He was hard again just by the thought of it and it maddened him, he turned off the stove and started serving the hot, deliciously smelling food into dishes.

"good morning hot stuff" came Penelope's soft angelic voice, his hand nearly dropped the plate when he heard it and he turned to look at her, gulping hard at the sight of her dazzling face in the morning, he could smell the sweet honey scent of her slightly damp hair from where he stood and it was driving him insane as he hissed in a breath desperate to keep himself under control, not much successfully when his eyes fell on the thin cotton bathrobe she had donned on to subliminally torture him.

"Morning princess" he answered simply with a cocky smile, determined to play cool. By the time he had formed an audible answer to give, she was standing in front of him and stood on her toes to kiss his seductive lips.

"So you had fun with your right hand last night sugar?" she teased with pinky pouted lips that Derek fixed desirously.

His half hard erection stuck out completely with agonizing throbs at her trick and he gulped again, mastering some control and shaking his head slightly "not as much as you had in that dream of yours baby girl" he smirked at the helpless blush that coloured her cheeks "sounded like I humped your brains out all night long"

Ignoring her blush and pretending not to be embarrassed she wrapped her arms around his neck speaking in sarcasm "I at least didn't jerk off while the real thing was right next to me"

His ego slightly hurt by her mockery, his tongue strained his lower side molar teeth in anger, his smirk no longer there. Right then he swore to himself he'd resist both her and the lust in him, no more thinking of pleasuring himself next time.

After that single commitment, he shook the idea off his mind, making a gesture with his head towards the food he fixed "breakfast's ready"

She smiled broadly, thinking one point was for her and kissed his lips, whispering her thanks for breakfast.

They ate in silence and peace, or at least Derek did, unaware of what his eating, mildly open mouth was doing to his wife at that moment. She was trembling on the other end of the table, her food barely touched and her eyes never leaving the warm moist lips that opened doors to her swept in imagination.

Her mind didn't stop flashing blow-by-blow images of those same lush lips all over her hot frame, starting literally from head to toe, picturing him planting kisses all over her face to stop at her lips and devour her hungrily before sliding down her neck, nibbling and licking at every bit of it, not leaving an inch, washing down her shoulders and gliding to her breasts after having left trails of lingering wet kisses over her collar bones.

She bit hard on her lip at the thought of that warm tongue and mouth playing her breasts expertly before licking and sucking on them till she'd scream out in desperation…she closed her eyes at her currently taut nipples that were begging for that image to come true. His way of nibbling her abdomen delightedly caused a reactive ache and butterflies to it instantly.

The throbbing at her centre worsened when her fantasy reached the high point; his mouth on that _one place_ licking her and she unconsciously let out a small moan that made his head snap up to look at her, not sure of what he heard, hoping she wasn't pleasuring herself in some way. His brows knitted in confusion as he looked at her plate that was still full and her eyes that tore away from him as soon as he looked up. Seeing her hands over the table and her frame stilled he continued chewing slowly, wondering why she looked nervous "what's wrong baby girl" he questioned and she quickly replied "nothing, I was just thinking".

Her straight eyes fixed his and he sighed in relief believing her words, not realizing that what she avoided staring at was his mouth "your food is getting cold" he stated and chuckled as she started eating hastily, reacting as though it had not been there before. Penelope ate rapidly, trying to distract her mind with that breakfast and thanking the Lord Derek was unsuspecting what was going on in her head, if he found out… it would _for sure_ be the death of her and she was completely certain he'd use that as a permanent weapon to ruin her control forever.

Fearful that she would break if she stayed alone with him in the house, Penelope talked him into spending the day out and was glad he accepted without questions. She got dressed, ready to have fun outside and keep her mind off the temptation to give in to her sex god.

Derek was inwardly on the defensive, careful not to let any fantasy cloud his mind or any act of hers to turn him on, especially after the promise he had made himself which he regretted now. The problem was that his wife didn't need to do anything to arouse him, just by looking at her buxom frame, her lush lips and radiant face; his cock would stiffen so hard it hurt. That was the downside; his length was so hard it would take a blind not to see it. His jeans had been tight around him all morning and his erection didn't weaken at any minute. His goddess of a wife didn't miss the chance of teasing him about it as she sent him smug grins and sultry words, egging him on to attack her.

Although he was hard all the time, he pretended not to be and even ignored his wife's tease, he was somewhat successful until Penelope came up with an idea to break him and drive him wild…

They took a walk in the park, arm in arm, sauntering and enjoying each other's silent company. Penelope's eyes caught sigh of an ice cream truck as they passed by it and she stopped in her tracks, her lips grinning devilishly. Did she want an ice cream?…definitely not but the hanker to tease her husband with it was too strong to resist. Another window of opportunity presented itself and she wasn't going to miss it.

Derek's look turned alarmed when he saw her looking in the truck's direction, she turned to him with a wicked smirk and spoke "I think I want an ice cream cone"

"What-no, no!" he forbid in an angry whisper, knowing exactly what she aimed for. Too late, before he could prevent her, she was already five feet away from him, buying one.

He bit hard on his bottom lip at the flavour she chose: _chocolate_… he closed his eyes at the ache at his cock, trying to shut out the image he just saw as her tongue slid out of her mouth, licking up the length of her ice cream cone while she approached him.

"Oh Derek you should try this…it's delicious" she chuckled as he gulped and walked away in anger, not saying a word to her. She noticed his avoidance of looking at her and she smirked, finding other ways of torturing him.

She caught up with him, and continued licking at her ice cream, closing her eyes for a second and moaning at the sweet taste.

Derek's control was slipping now and his swollen length was throbbing furiously at the sound of her pleasurable moans, the only times she'd moan like that was when she was tasting _him_, what she was doing now was pure torment.

His body shuddering at her low moans as she delighted on the chocolate flavour, he kept silent, breathing heavily and ignoring her quiet chuckles at his reaction clear to the eyes.

"Ohh this flavour…" she moaned out, making him gulp once more "God, it taste almost as good as you" she finished in a sultry murmur, making him judder and stop abruptly, turning to look down at her "you wanna be fucked right here and now woman?"

Amusement filling her eyes but her lips keeping from smiling, she looked into his dark lustful eyes with fake innocence "hot stuff, I think you should back up a little…your body heat is melting my ice cream"

That was it, she had pushed his buttons, he snapped "gimme that!" he snarled snatching the cone from her hand and walking to the nearest garbage can to throw it in. She waited till he walked back to her and licked the chocolate traces off her lips.

He groaned and bit his tongue in anger "you do anything like that again, I will get you back home and ravish the hell out of you" her hand seductively glided up his chest as she whispered daringly "I'm so scared"

Her plush lips pouted and his body started to shudder again. He shook his head, exhaling furiously and started to walk away again, she walked by his side, a smirk playing over her lips as she stated in mind 'another won point'.

she smirked at the affect she was having on him and his desperate attempt to stay in control but her pride didn't last long as she thought of all she was missing on, imagining that big length so rock hard just for her, covered and waiting, her teeth sank into her lower lip at the pre-cum she was sure had damped his boxers by now, she cursed inwardly, her own trick was backfiring and she felt her core starting to soak.

She let the rest of the morning pass by without any teasing but was trapped again in her desire for him at lunch. He had calmed down by now and seemed to have forgotten about what she did earlier.

If the view of him eating hadn't started her up like a firebomb, she would have been elated with his romantic words in that nice restaurant he brought her to but the lust fouled her thoughts and all she could picture in her mind was taking him on that same table they sat at.

Spending a day together without thinking of sex was obviously impossible and she knew beneath that current peaceful expression he wore, the wild lust had taken the rein of power inside him.

The worst of it all was him catching her not once but three times drooling at him, precisely at his mouth. She got embarrassed and nervous again but thankfully she managed to distract his mind with other subjects she brought up.

She dragged him to the movies with her in the afternoon, willing to pass the rest of it there in the darkness where he wouldn't see her emotions and her trembling frame. Relieved when he agreed, she felt a little better and safer from his suspicions. When she noticed him about to buy popcorn she hasted to prevent that, afraid she'd combust this time.

Derek preferred to say yes to her every demand, trying to live through the day and not create any situation he didn't plan. It had to be the way he had seen it at the start so there would be no moment when they'd find themselves alone because he knew one them would crack and was sure it would be him, Penelope of course would use it to her advantage and make him swear he'd take those damn dance classes.

Her awkward behaviour was alarming him though, he'd figured she was frustrated too but there was something else about it, she barely ate when he did and watched him the whole time. The stares she threw before, ones he was a second late to catch was the proof of whatever thing he couldn't put his finger on.

It was the longest afternoon of their lives, hours spent at the movies, only small kisses exchanged between them that caused Penelope to nearly lose her mind, wanting and needing more but uplifted her spirits by believing he'd crack soon.

Derek was already planning on tomorrow's events that would be definitely different from todays, one sentence to describe it; working out all day in the gym room locked in and alone. He didn't care if it would wear out his body or left him incapable of moving the next day; all that mattered was filling the hours so they'd pass quickly and draining out the lustful energy that he usually spent on his wife.

The option of stroking out his release was long gone from his mind since he always kept true to his word, even if this one had been silent and to no one but himself, he still intended on keeping it.

Penelope was in much the same state as Derek, trying to think of places to be the next day, anywhere but near him, that challenge was killing her and the only thing that she kept thinking of was him deep inside her but since she wouldn't allow herself to have him yet, she couldn't wait to get home, lock herself in some room and work out that wildness within her with some dildo that had his size, although she knew there were none in truth.

Arrived home, late at night after having dinner out, both went upstairs, Derek hit the showers and Penelope took out stealthily the toy she needed. Leaving their bedroom, she walked to their guest room, closing the door behind her so he wouldn't hear any sounds.

She came out of there a while later, almost crying from frustration, it took her almost an hour to climax like she wanted and she still needed more but not of the dildo or any other toy she had, only her husband would feed her wild appetite right now.

She hesitatingly made her way back into the room, hiding the toy again and wondering why Derek was still under the shower, she could still hear the water running and after a pensive minute, realization hit through her, she felt a mixture of guilt and excitement as she recalled his look that morning when she teased about him touching himself, she felt bad for stating that as she had just done the same thing, her words must have kept him from doing it again and he was now relying on the cold water to cool him off…_that _excited her, knowing that his lust was not fed with any dot of pleasure and his hanker was accumulating every hour, she chuckled imaging him burst with one stroke from her.

She went to sleep, having some mercy and not wanting to torture him further, as she started dozing off she felt him come to bed and settle near her, wrapping a cool arm around her waist.

The door of the shoes store was pushed open and Penelope came out of it, carrying two shopping bags and holding the swing door open for Emily as she walked out with a bunch of bags "I really don't see how he finds that a problem," Emily started, putting the bags into her trunk as well as Penelope's "it's not like he'd be learning ball dance" she finished and shut the trunk.

"Exactly, and he's already used to those moves, only these are a little…" she cracked a smile "hotter" she finished with a little shrug. "You think I should have some mercy and give him what he wants" she started again pensively.

"aww no," Emily warned as they hopped in the car "don't ever show him he's winning"

Penelope smirked "who said he's winning…" she started getting comfortable in the passenger seat "I know him like the back of my hand girlfriend, and trust me…" she turned to look at her "he'll break" she finished with confidence, making Emily laugh amusedly.

"So what's he doing to forget?" Emily asked, driving to her apartment.

"He's working out in the gym room…" Penelope sighed out, feeling guilt seep into her helplessly. She scowled "it kills me to know he's there, all hard for me and-"

"Yea-that's more than I needed to know thank you" Emily interrupted and Penelope laughed in response causing her friend to smile and shake her head lightly

"If he would just say yes and have it done with we wouldn't be struggling like this right now…" Penelope said in frustration.

"Look, maybe he needs a little push… Force his hand a bit you know?"

"I already tried that, it got him more angry than aroused" Penelope informed and Emily blew out a sigh, trying to find some idea that would help.

"What about a lap dance? I know that might work" Emily suggested and Penelope looked at her in pensive silence.

****

Derek left the multigym for a few minutes, taking swigs from the bottle of water near him, he had used every damn machine in there and his inner state was still the same, his body was flagged but unfortunately had no effect on his mind or even his lust that got stronger and healthier since that morning.

It was late in the afternoon and Penelope was still out there, keeping away from him and awaiting his yes. That answer was starting to tempt him like crazy and he damned himself for that, that entire trick aimed to make him crack and accept, it enraged him to admit it was working, shutting the idea off his mind; he carried on his work out.

After exercising abdominal sit-ups for nearly two hour and loosing count when he reached a thousand, Derek moved to the treadmill, panting roughly, running furiously and endlessly, turning up the speed force every ten minutes, sweating like a dog, his mind working at its own risk on one image he kept replaying. He'd usually work out for a few hours only but today, he didn't stop, he wouldn't. Locked in there the entire day, pissed off and physically aching, he poured out his anger in his current efforts; his mind focused only on his wife that he wished was under his skin right now rather than hanging out with Prentiss.

She had left the house shortly after breakfast, leaving him dazed by her tongue-mingling passionate goodbye kiss and wasn't back till now, although they were avoiding each other he couldn't help waiting for her impatiently, he had missed to see her, hold her and kiss her even if it'd stop there.

Spending one more hour in the gym room, he finally came out, heading directly to the shower and staying endless minutes under it, which he noticed later to be another hour.

He decided to cook again, preparing Penelope's favourite dish, although his body was more than pained. He smiled at the thought of surprising her and hoping she would get home early because he knew he would soon give up to the fatigue that crushed down on him.

*******

Penelope entered the house and closed the door softly behind her, she had had a long but nice day, she had kept Emily company and chattered all the girl talk she had missed the previous weeks that she spent mostly at home with Derek.

The delicious smell of her favourite dish got her attention and she walked to the kitchen, finding the table sat and dinner ready. Her heart melted at the sight of Derek asleep at the table, tears flooded her eyes, touched by his gesture and feeling guiltier for coming late.

She made her way to him, putting the carrier bags and her purse aside. Her hand reached to slide along his bald head, gently waking him up. His head lifted slowly "baby girl…" he started hoarsely, standing up instantly and rubbing slowly the back of his head. "Thought I could surprise you with-" He barely noticed her overwhelmed expression before she crushed her lips to his in a passionate kiss "thank you…I'm sorry I'm late" she murmured to him, looking deep into his eyes. He kissed her again mumbling words of how he missed her and released her a moment later, leaving her dazed and aching more for him.

Tortured but resisting, they both slept in each other's arms, ignoring the wolfing lust that was feeding at their insides agonizingly by every passing day.

The day after…

Derek finished his cup of coffee, while he sat in the sitting room, his fingers clicking the TV remote repeatedly, looking for something interesting to watch. He was going stay home again today; Penelope had been called from the office to do some research for a BAU team and she phoned to let him know she would come home early in the afternoon. It was only ten in the morning and he was already bored, his mind not functioning rightly as he kept hoping for only one thing to happen.

He figured if he zeroed in on something else than doing his wife, his day would go by quicker. It took him a few more minutes to think of something that needed to be done, he remembered he had some paper work to finish and a complete profile of a Wisconsin case to do.

He started his task, taking his time and instead of finishing in one hour, it was doubled. He took a break for lunch and went back this time to take a look at the case of which he had to profile the unsub.

A couple of hours later, he was still sitting in the same spot, silent and focused completely on his work.

He sighed heavily and laid back, tired a bit but relieved. He had done all of the profile and he was sure it was exact but he still had to go through it again for verification, rubbing his tired eyes for a minute, he leaned forward again, getting his attention back to the spread papers and crime scene photos over the coffee table. That's when he heard the door unlock and Penelope's voice calling for him.

"Right here" he spoke out in response, not shifting his eyes from the file in his hand.

She walked in and saw him sitting on the couch, buried in work. That sight affected her somehow, there was nothing sexual about his posture or that view but it made her centre pool just at the sight of his professional serious expression and his mind concentrated on one thing that was not her body for once.

She never had the chance to spend a day with him while he worked and the fact that he was good at his job was known by the entire BAU, a part of her felt jealous at that point of his job, it was silly but something inside couldn't stand the sight of him giving attention to anything else but her.

She rushed to him and sat beside him, cupping his cheek to turn his face and kissed his lips passionately, a kiss which he returned without much fervour.

"What's that?" she asked nodding at all the papers on the table.

"Hotch asked to take a look at this case and do a profile for him." he answered, his head not lifting up to her.

"But you're off duty for another two days" she grumbled wrapping her arms around his shoulders

"I need to get it done before going on a new case." he glanced at her just once and it not only irritated her but inflamed her more, her need to get his full attention was torturing her.

Her face inched to his and she spoke his name softly, he lifted his head to look at her, this time making eye contact and causing her to smile at his loving gaze "yeah baby girl?" he replied gently, his thumb reached up and glided her cheek tenderly as he shifted to face her.

Penelope smirked, lifting her arms to wrap around his neck, joyous inside at his mind completely on her now "I brought you something" she started and stood up, heading out of the living room to bring the shopping bag she had left near the front door.

She handed it to him and bit her lip as he looked inside, pulling out a brand-new dark navy suit that was just his size.

His lips curved in a surprised but confused smile and he looked up at her. "You like?" she asked in a rather seductive voice.

"Yeah, thanks baby girl" he muttered slowly "but…what did you buy it for?"

Her smirk broadened and she replied teasingly "to wear it on our first night"

"First night for what?" he asked suspiciously, now that her evil grin appeared.

"Our first dirty dance" she giggled at his expression that turned to an angered one and his way of tucking it back furiously into the bag, putting it aside and going back to work.

She shimmied out of there speaking amusedly "keep up the good work baby" grinning to herself as she knew he watched her from behind. He had no idea yet of her new plan to make him crack, she had taken Emily's advice about the lap dance, praying it would work, feeling her lust overpowering her a bit more each day.

She knew, or more precisely she could feel him start give in to her idea of learning how to dance. He'd always make her go out on the dance floor when they went out with the team or on their once a week, case permitting, date nights. But now she wanted to learn something a little different, something a little more seductive and passionate that would send her hot headed gorgeous husband to come undone in her arms.

*****

Smooth voice of Brian McKnight filled their living room making Derek's head rise from the files in front of him, he recognized the song as "When you wanna come" and a deep groan slipped from his lips knowing his wonderful naughty wife had plans. Dark eyes turned towards the entryway, and damn near bugged out of the socket. His Goddess of a wife stood in four inch black heels, bare creamy legs tantalizing his vision, as he crawled up her body, he could feel the stirring in his loin's one that hadn't been quenched in so very long. He growled at the appearance of that tiny barely there black skirt that hid almost nothing from his starving glaze, lust started to fill his body making it jerk in response to her every sway of those lush hips.

Continuing the path up her curvaceous body were a sheer shirt was knotted just below her breasts hiding nothing from his wandering, but a sheer black bra cupping those wonderful mounds like he dreamed of doing himself. Flashes of him with his hot lips running circle over those same soft, breasts ran through his mind, making his cock lengthen and pulse with every thought.

'_Damn she's going to be the death of me,'_ he thought when his eyes came to rest on those full red lips a smug grin pulling at the corners.

Two could play at that game he figured returning to his work and trying to block out the sight now burned into his eye lids.

Stealthy she slid up behind the couch, knowing he was trying not to watch her, to not give in to the lust and passion she saw rise in his chocolate eyes. Resting a cool hand on his shoulder she felt him jerk in response knowing she was cracking that famous control of his. "You know lover, there are so many ways better that we could be spending our time," she purred, licking the shell of his ear.

"Pen," he growled, clutching the pages in his hands just a little too tight, the space in his jeans getting less with every light pass of her lips, "don't tease me you know where this will end up."

"Humm," she breathed on his neck seeing him shiver, "yea you saying yes to going to dance lessons with me."

He shook his head, "Not on your life," he retorted, though he had a feeling his little vixen wouldn't give up.

"Oh we'll see about that one sweetness," she purred seductively, as she stood pressing her breasts into the back of his head letting him feel the taut peaks juddering out just for him.

Dropping the pages back to the coffee table, he went to get up to leave her standing in the middle of their living room by herself, but didn't get but to the edge of the black leather couch before she was in front of him, pushing him back. "Na uh handsome, this is for you, so enjoy the show," she whispered as he gulped down his passion, trying to not let on how her hand resting against his chest was stirring a deep fire inside his chest. One that he knew he'd have to let out soon or he'd combust.

His eyes, of their own accord glued themselves to her swaying hips, her hands running around her gorgeous body, sliding up to cup her breasts over the sheer material, then up into her hair lifting the blonde locks and letting them fall around her face.

His breathing picked up in tempo coming out in short pants, the urge to rise and take her filling his body with primal lust, but this was a game to see who cracked first and he'd be damned if he'd be the first to give in this time. Of course that thought fled his brain when those same wicked fingers unzipped the side of that tiny black scrap of fabric baring her upper thighs and lace covered femininity to his ravenous eyes. Licking suddenly dry lips he just barely hung in from rushing forward and pulling her on top of his aching erection and stating himself on her voluptuous.

His eyes followed her hands as they ran up her body, as she bent down in front of him baring the tops of her lush breasts to his eyes next, a groan slipped out and he squirmed in his seat trying to alleviate the press building in his jeans.

Slowly she started to unbutton all the tiny little discs one by one his dark orbs caressed each inch of revealed skin wanting nothing more than to bury his mouth between her breasts and run his tongue along each, before taking a taut nipple into his warm mouth. Another groan wrenched from his lips as she let that sheer shirt fall to the ground leaving her in nothing but panties and a barely containing her over flowing bosoms. Her hips swayed dangerously close to him, he could almost reach out and take…

This time his eyes did pop out of his head, as she backed up her ass inches away from his body, to rub that lusciously round ass against his chest, then lower glancing over his fully erect manhood. Pressing down firmly, he grabbed her hips trying to stop the movement before he exploded inside his jeans, but the little vixen just kept moving, and he bit his lip to stop the moan from escaping his lips. Her scent invading his senses, as her hair brushed over his face, and she arched back against him riding his jean clad hips in a sensual manor, her hands on either side of her making sure she wouldn't fall.

After a few tortoise minutes his hands came up to run the length of her spine, feeling her shiver under his administration, his own smug smile lighting his face. Taking a chance, he started a path around her body as it rubbed against his pushing farther into his body. He found his destination and cupped both her breasts in his warm palms, feeling her arch into his hands. He worked to pull the sheer cup down, but her hand stopped any progress.

She pulled away that wonderful hand keeping it clutched inside hers, when she turned around, hips starting to sway again to the beat of the music, the same song repeating it's self. A grin spread across her face as she watched his eyes now black with passion, observe her as she parted her lips dragging one long strong finger to her mouth, swirling her tiny pink tongue around just the tip, mimicking what that wonderful mouth would do to his rock hard, and straining cock. Meticulously, she inched that same digit into her mouth licking and biting each inch of skin she could.

"Baby girl please," he begged feeling his loins on fire ready to explode inside his jeans again, "I can't take it anymore. I need, no I want you now woman," he demanded, from her.

She shook her head, "Not until you say yes."

He closed his eyes, feeling his control slip just a fraction more, but no satisfaction would be gained.

She knew he was battling himself, and just to push him that much closer, she straddled his hips finger still firmly held between her lips her wet core pressing into his straining cock. She let his finger go and placed her lips against his ear lode taking the flesh between her lips sucking and nibbling before drawing back his neck, sucking and biting every inch she could, hips grinding into his. She felt his large warm hands come up and take hold of her hips, pushing her back and forth over him, if they didn't have clothes in the way he'd be deep inside her wet core giving them both what they want.

She pulled back to glance at his lips, eyes still closed in pleasure, slowly she leaned down, tracing her tongue over the closed seem before sucking his bottom lip into her warm mouth biting and licking each inch gaining a low pained moan from deep within his chest, her hips still keeping up the slow pace over his groin.

She couldn't get enough of those wonderful lips, biting down then run her tongue over the nip, deepening the kiss pressing her breasts into his chest wanting to devour the man under her.

Derek was at a loss, his woman was slowly driving him crazy, but something about the way she attack his mouth brought a thought and memories to his mind and something clicked, _'Oh this is going to be so good',_ he thought cupping the back of her head holding her in place.

Damn she couldn't get enough of his lips, those wonderfully soft, hot, lips that drove her crazy with every pass over hers. She felt her body start to weaken as warmth and wetness pooled between her legs, her hips still moving sporadically over his cock, pressing down keeping the pressure just light enough, but hard as well to let him know she was still teasing him.

Derek moaned huskily, if only she could keep moving like that he would soon reach his high in a moment. Another pained groan escaped him at the way she was sucking at his tongue than biting at his lips. What was she doing?... Damn, she was literally feeding off him, bruising and almost wanting to swallow that mouth she focused on.

The vague memory he had remembered flashed before him once more and his lusty mind started clouding with suspicion _'just one way to find out'_ he said to himself and started gliding his mouth down her throat. The deep moan she voiced and the way her head rolled back confirmed it all and he chuckled. "Oh this is too _good_ to be true"

He had noticed her checking him out whenever they ate and all this time he had thought she was thinking of something else while her eyes were fixing his mouth and fantasizing of how she wanted to be _that_ dish he dined on.

Her movements stopped and she looked at him with alarm she attempted to hide. Crap…that was it she was busted, the knowing look and grin on his face distracted both his body and mind from the overpowering lust he had.

"I know your secret doll face" he grinned and she smirked, playing it cool "what are you talking about-I have no secret"

His eyes darkened and the smile faded as he purred to her "I know what you want" before she could say anything, his lips landed on her neck again and started nibbling at her skin before moving to her collarbone and shoulder smiling against her skin at the low moans escaping her.

She bit her lip, wanting to cry at her uncovered weak point, now he was going to play her so expertly she'd regret starting the challenge in the first place. She pulled away, still hoping she could trick him into believing something else "yeah you do, and if you'd just agree to it-"

"You want me to thrust deep inside you" he interrupted and watched her head dip down to his, her teeth biting helplessly her bottom bruised lip. "But first, you want my tongue…" his thumb shifted to touch her slit and finished while she whimpered lowly "right here, making you climax" he grinned broadly at her shuddering body as she kept her eyes close "you want to explode into my mouth, don't you? And I'd lick and suck you dry-"

"Please stop," she cut off shakily, her trembling fingers covering his smug smiling lips "drinking up your sweet juices," he watched her shudder violently, her whimpers and moans egging him on to continue "taking it all down my throat, quenching my thir-"

Her moaning mouth crushed to his in a savage kiss and he groaned at her dexterous hand that lowered to his jeans, undoing them hastily and cupping his throbbing length, his head fell back against the sofa, groaning deeply at the squeeze she was giving his aching cock and closed his eyes in bliss, moving against her milking hand. "Say you'll go with me…say it baby" she panted to him, rubbing the head of his cock to her clit, dip-feeding herself pleasure. He growled, shaking his head no while his bucks picked up the speed.

She stopped; irritated and holding up the last of her control "promise you will and I'll finish what I started" she tantalized and could see the pained struggling look he had. She knew he was two seconds away from cracking and she gave his loins another stroke causing him to groan loudly.

Her juddering body was cracking too but she held on as best as she could, waiting impatiently and cracked a smirk when he licked his lips, opening his mouth to speak.

Damn it … his cell rang, interrupting and ruining everything. It was so close… but she had lost, watching him come back to his senses and answered the phone "yeah Hotch…no, I'm almost done… I'll send it right away" Penelope let go of him with annoyance, wanting to cry at the lost chance.

He sighed, his mind half working now "Penelope I already gave you my answer…I'm not changing my mind" she angrily shifted from his lap and walked out of there, leaving him juddering in desire. He breathed deeply, planning on spending the rest of that afternoon under the cold water.

Penelope braced herself against the wall near the stairs, breathing heavily in attempt to calm down and not run back in there to ride him for all he's worth. His words, loins and mouth had heated up the hell out of her; her overheated skin now was juddering as if she was freezing.

She ran up the stairs, hurrying to the only toy that'd take some of the ache away. She bit hard on her lip not to let any moan escape her, fearing her husband would hear it.

Derek was still in the living room, emailing fast the profile to Hotch while there was a bit of consciousness still in him. First thing he rushed to after that was a tumbler of whiskey, hitting the showers directly after that. He chose to use the one in the guest room, avoiding coming across his voluptuous wife again, feeling himself already about to explode.

Penelope moaned mildly at her reached peak, pulling out the large dildo out of her, like the previous day she felt herself about to cry again, that whole idea was a failure that only made them steamier.

A tear escaped her and she quickly wiped it away, berating herself for weakening so easily, after all she had him a second close to cracking, a tiny smile formed on her lips at the image of Derek's wild state.

She knew if she kept going he'd give up sooner than she would've thought. There was also something else that worked completely to her advantage; his restrain to pleasure himself must have made it even worse for him. A feeling of mercy washed through her before it was swept away by the memory of his words of refusal.

How she would use _that_ against him broadened her wicked smile. After taking a quick shower, she dried off and donned on a sexy set of underwear, ready to continue her mission.

Derek stood shuddering helplessly under the cold shower, his hands bracing him against the shower wall facing him while his head hung in powerless control. His erection rock hard and throbbing, he didn't know what was wrong, he had been there for thirty damn minutes and nothing changed, he was still on fire.

"Missed me handsome?" Penelope muttered seductively when she stood in the doorway.

The sultry voice of his wife made him swear with a groan, watching her enter the bathroom with nothing but a red bra and panty set on.

He growled with a judder, holding in the seed that he felt boiling in his sacs.

Penelope smiled at that and moved towards the shower, making him take a step away, alarmed by her closeness that would end up killing him for sure. She giggled "I don't bite sugar" she spoke and giggled again at her own words, that was ironic, she did bite but wouldn't now, not yet.

She turned off the shower tap and stepped behind his shuddering body. His eyes closed in anticipation, his head tilting back in agony at the feeling of her hands tracing up his sides "Don't fight it baby…"

She grinned lazily at the low groan escaping him, his body shaking violently and not from the cold.

"Come on hot stuff…you know you want to" she whispered and bit on his earlobe gaining another groan from him.

Derek's control was rushing down from him faster than the drips across his physique, it killed him to have no power left to control himself and those words that came out of his wife's plump lips was scarily faster than strokes in making him come near to shooting out his load.

"I wanna see you spill it out for me..." she breathed in his ear, gliding her hands to his front, making him growl in restrain "Give it to me gorgeous" she panted into his ear, making him growl again, this time in pain.

He braced himself again like he was and bit hard on his bottom lip as she started rubbing up and down against his bare skin in haste, feeling her breasts, her crotch and every part of her press and rub to him was the last straw, he spun around furiously, enraged he shoved her against the wall "stop it" he hissed through gritted teeth "you're killing me" his hands braced on each side of her shakily.

she could have stopped there, his physique was weak and juddering and it wouldn't be long before she'd see his cum spill out helplessly, but unluckily for him she didn't stop, doing her best shot trick she pushed him to wild madness he in no way could expect,_ nothing_ could keep him from bursting now. Biting her lip with an evil grin, slightly rubbing up and down against the wall, her eyes closing as though some sex toy vibrated into her, she started with fictitious pleasure "ohhh _yes_**, **ohh_ God aahh aahh_ yea-ahh Derek, _faster harder baby. YES!" she was driving him ____mad__ and she could feel it. _

_"Fuck!!" came the loud swearing and groan of an enraged, breaking Derek as his seed shot out suddenly, without warning, out to the last drop down the shower floor. _

He thumped the wall and she giggled, knowing that his exploded release did not relieve him in the least but only emptied him of additional come his body couldn't hold in.

She grinned and reached behind him, opening the shower tap again, letting the cold water wash down his body. He was still breathing heavily and shooting glares at her that formed a smug grin on her face. She fled out of the bathroom, leaving him standing feebly under the flowing icy water.

Derek showered like he had planned initially, noticing that his erection loosened a bit but he was still aroused, the lust in him still existent and healthier than before as he was back to square one, the same hanker he had for Penelope the first morning after that damn promise.

He stayed under the shower for God knows how long, calming down completely and hoping Penelope was no longer there to torture him.

****

She could still see clearly the room in the twilight and it was alarming her at the amount of time Derek was spending under the shower but all her teasing was worth it she thought with a smirk, after the way he had fired her up earlier with his words, it was only fair.

An exasperated groan escaped Derek when music reached his ears, one that Penelope had turn on purposely to torment him more and determined as hell to make him say yes by her choice of the song…

_Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,  
Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl.  
A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana.  
And we gon shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it._

Hips start shakin' and movin' all around  
Get them hips shakin' around.

He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, still furious but keeping a calm face. He walked out of the bathroom and gulped hard at the sight of his goddess laying down on the huge mattress, braced on her elbows and her legs moved a little with the music. An empty plate was sat next to her; the clock indicated it was nearly nine and he noted she ate without him.

_I like to dirty dance, I like to do my thang,  
So mami get a little loose and make your hips swing.  
Its like were making  
Love when I am dancing with you,  
Its like you climax mami when I dip you (AH)  
So lets just dirty dance, yeah lets salsa,  
Lets do that on the floor and make it hot now_

She grinned at him, trying to persuade him wordlessly as they listened to the words together. She frowned at his pretence of indifference as he rolled his eyes and went out of the room to go upstairs. She jumped off the bed and turned the volume max, bolting after him.

_I just wanna be dancing.....dirty, dirty,dirty dancing.  
Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,  
Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl.  
A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana.  
And we gon shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it._

Hips start shakin' and movin' all around

Get the hips shakin' around.

She walked behind him with a small smirk as he entered their bedroom and touched his back, stroking circles over his shoulder blades in rhythm with the music causing him to laugh lightly. He stayed silent and pulled out clean boxers to don them on.

_Lets dirty dance right here on the floor girl,  
Lets do our thang, lets give them a show girl  
_

He laughed amusedly as she started dancing around him, seducing him and gliding her fingers across every inch she could reach. His desire started to rise again and his laughter faded, his eyes drinking in the sight of her swaying hips.

_(But I don't know, don't think their ready for this,  
Lets give it to them, i hope their ready for this).  
You put your hands on my hips, I put my hand on your hip,  
Baby I'll follow your lead, check it goes like this.  
_

She moved to stand before him, pressing her back to his chest and shaking her ass against his hard-on, moving expertly to the fast beats, her arms slid up to wrap around his nape.

She smirked as his hands started touching her curves in sync with the sounds pattern while his breathing came out in shallow panting, letting himself go with her plan for a bit.

_  
Baby just follow the motion,  
Dancing a sexual motion,  
Moving with so much emotion.  
We gettin' dirty now.  
_

Astonished at how she learnt all that, he watched and felt her as she turned against him, wrapping her hands around his nape, swaying her hips against his loins while looking his chocolate depths darken excessively and smiled wickedly at his hands that settled on her gyrating hips.

_  
[man]  
Its how we dance  
[woman]  
Its how we dance  
_

_Me and my girl dance with so much passion,  
It looks like we having sex but we just dancing,  
Dirty sex dancing with our clothes on,  
If you are offended blood we mean no harm._

_That's how we dance_

_That's how we dance _

She grinned happily when she felt him dancing with her with just the perfect moves, making both of them feel the music better than she could do before, slipping and dipping against her front all the while his lips grazing her skin than rising up again, his hips rolling and pressing to hers, making her dripping wet.

_Yea yea just dirty dancing, lets go just dirty dancing,  
Its sexual just dancing (yeah), its dirty dirty dirty dancing.  
_

_I just wanna be dancing.....dirty, dirty,dirty dancing.  
_

He was almost doing her and she started loosing control again "say yes…" she murmured in his ear and watched his eyes close as he bit hard his bottom lip.

_  
Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,  
Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl.  
A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana.  
Shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it_

Oh…Movin' all around. Oh…Movin' all around.  
Hips start shakin' and movin' all around  
Get the hips shakin' around.

The song faded away and they stopped, Penelope stood expectantly and growled when he sighed and shook his head no "baby girl, what so hard to understand…it's a no" he answered, moving to the drawer, pulling out sweatpants and a t-shirt.

She pouted, throwing a glare at him, one he ignored and with a defeated sigh she went to bed, not yet abandoning hope, she got him to dance those moves, she was a heartbeat away from her victory now and with that thought she drifted to sleep.

After mild hesitation, he decided to have another cold quick shower, not standing the lust she awakened once more in him.

He woke up in the morning, facing up the ceiling, aroused like the previous night and silent, replaying his dance with Penelope, he had to admit it was hotter than he had imagined, only clothes separating their loins to join, pretending to take her like that with slow smooth moves sent him out of his brain and now, the possibility of saying yes was tempting him greatly. He closed his eyes at that, irritated by the turn out of events. He remembered his determination three days ago and his wrecked state of mind and body today, he couldn't believe she had somewhat achieved her aim and succeeded in overpowering his will…

One thing he was sure of though, if he took those dancing classes, it would be the death of him, he wouldn't be able to control himself, he'd start undressing her right in the middle of the session, way before the training ends and that thought alone made him instantly go back to his first decision, there was no way he'd accept that madness and throw in the towel.

He sat down hesitatingly on the edge of the couch, wondering what his wife was planning. She had dragged him out of the kitchen before he could finish his breakfast, telling him he needed to watch something with her.

She silently clicked the remote, starting a video with a slight smirk on her face.

"It'd better not be any of those dancing shit again sweetheart 'cause I'm telling you now-" he chocked on his words at the screen in front of him, showing a tape he knew too well, one she had made him watch for pure torture.

She bit her lip and moved to sit on her knees behind him, straddling him and cuddling between him and the couch. She wrapped her arms around his stilled, shocked physique humming deeply "I want you watch sugar lips…remember what you're missing on" she murmured in his ear, bringing him out of his shock.

"I'm sick of this" he spat out and started to stand before she dragged him back down "no way super fox; you're staying right here with me"

"yeah-keep telling yourself that" he mocked and stood up this time, overpowering her force. He smiled smugly, heading towards the door, feeling proud for winning this time. His smiled was ripped off by a surprised groan when he felt her jumping over his back, he kept his balance for a second but the way she was clinging, wrapping her arms and legs around him and forcing him to fall forward to the ground made him come down.

She straddled him, chuckling and panting at his half shocked, half astonished glare he sent her after he rolled over his back.

"You don't ever stop do you?" he asked seriously.

"Not until I get what I want" she bit on her bottom lip, lowering her crotch down his aroused loins tearing a deep groan out of his chest.

"You've been harassing me for days-Damn it. It's a no… and I won't repeat it next time" he growled with cold furiousness.

Their eyes locked in awkward silence. Derek gulped at the emotions on Penelope's face, this time she was the one breaking but not in abandonment to him, all that clouded her eyes was anger, hurt and a hint of sadness that made him curse himself inside.

His apologetic expression didn't serve and she started shifting off of him. His mouth opened to speak "Pen, I'm-"

She jerked her arm away when he reached for it and stood up to leave, leaving him sitting there on the floor, hating himself for what he just did.

Two hours passed in which he waited, alarmed and worried about his wife that had locked herself in their room and hadn't come out of it since his burst out words.

He was sure she was crying and loathed himself right now for hurting her, it angered him more to think of the reason to all this. She wanted the impossible, he wouldn't stand taking those sessions and her continuous effort to persuade him was making everything worse.

He preferred to wait until she came out of her own free will, knowing that if he tried to repair his mistake by any apology she'd lash out at him.

****

Penelope was pacing in the room, the few drops of tears vanished from her angered face. She was now more determined than before, he was resisting with no more amusement but anger now, she knew him too well to recognize his most powerless moments and today was one of them.

His ending bit of control always affronted difficulties with rage and if she could beat that last part down, he'd be all hers to command. He was coming apart and her impulsive reaction from earlier made her mildly smirk, it was going to facilitate an entire day of efforts.

He'd be thinking it through for hours now, all she had to do was to give him the silent treatment; it always worked on him and today was no different.

Derek inhaled deeply straightening up when he heard the door unlock and saw Penelope coming out of it, with an angry glare on her beautiful visage.

"Penelope, what I said earlier," he sighed lightly "I didn't mean to offend you, I'm really sorry"

Her glare didn't change and he gulped, trying again "forgive me…" He reached to touch her cheek and she pouted at him angrily.

Damn…her anger almost looked fake, causing a small wave of laughter to hit him and he quickly bit it back, afraid he'd screw up again. He leaned in to kiss her and she turned her face away, pushing past him and walking away.

He sighed again, shutting his eyes, getting her to talk to him was going to be tough and his already weakened physique and mind wouldn't stand it, he felt it was her own tricky way to make him accept and the biggest part of him had already given up to that.

Thankful for the rest of him that fought he kept patient, it took him all of his will power to resist the little tease that kept torturing him, looking all sexy with her every step and although she did nothing that was obviously torment, she still had her own ideas of how to keep him in fire…

She let him eat alone and purposely turned on the music after lunch, the one they had danced on last night and all the songs he could remember from those god-damned Dance movies. She listened to the music for hours, obliging him to do the same since he stayed inside with her, letting the dirty words, seep into his mind, arousing him and egging him on further as she started turning around the house, swaying her hips and dancing in her own little world pretending to busy herself with tasks while she downright ignored him, aware of how much it affected him as well as her silence, making him go mad with lust and struggling hard not to fuck her until she'd pass out.

Before the afternoon was over, he had emptied a bottle of red wine, restraining himself from raping her as her body was asking just for that. She entered the sitting room when he started swigging the wine and danced before him, changing the music disc and making it an excuse for her presence. He had exploded in his pants the minute she started her seductive dance show, the alcohol helping and taking over, he did nothing to fight it.

As the afternoon dwindled into evening, Penelope isolated herself in the room again, irritated by Derek's resistance to accept her demand, although he was wrecked and clearly drained of control, he was still determined after all.

Her need for him had been eating at her all afternoon and resisting her stud of a husband that craved to take her just like she wanted him to, was causing her body to shudder helplessly in desire.

Not holding on for one minute, she sought her famous toy again, using it to stroke in and out deep, closing her eyes at the pleasure which she could feel much better when she imagined it was Derek's cock.

It felt nothing like her husband and only helped dampen the ache, never taking away the burning lust that killed her, Although her subconscious couldn't be fooled, it made it easier to pretend.

She started panting his name, forcing herself to believe it was him, and reactively moaning to the rising pleasure inside her. Losing herself entirely in the fantasy, she abandoned sanity and let her howled moans out, screaming for him in close ecstasy and stroked the dildo faster every second.

Derek's fogged mind had cleared up a little from the alcohol now, and the pleasurable sounds of his wife made him rush upstairs to witness what he thought she was doing. He slowly opened the door, carefully casting a look inside and felt his length throb furiously at the sight of Penelope deep in pleasure, dipping in and out of her a large dildo. Some fucking toy that was currently taking his length's place, it outraged him and all he wanted to do now was to hump the hell out of her without asking permission.

He shut his eyes, inhaling deeply to master the last dust of control remaining in him. He closed the door again, waking back downstairs before thumping the nearest wall to him.

He watched her eat in silent, appeased and un-shuddering. He ached to speak, berate her for pleasuring herself while he was deprived of it. He couldn't eat more than two mouthfuls of his dinner, thinking of something completely different to swallow, watching her with burning lusty eyes while she avoided his gaze.

He growled when she stood up to clear the table and leave. Before she could reach the doorway, she was held back by his gripping hands and thrusted against the wall.

She watched him with alarm and slight fear "you didn't say how it felt," he started through gritted teeth "to use that fucking toy-thinking it's me" her mouth opened in embarrassment, he had heard her…of course he had, she had freely screamed without caring if anyone heard and what she did clearly angered him.

She bit her lip to hide her mildly amused smile that he noticed instantly.

"Did you enjoy it?" his death grip loosened in one hand as he lowered it to sneak rapidly under her skirt. A smug emotion settled on his face when he found no panties and he roughly shoved two thick fingers into her, making her squirm and arch against the wall in pleasure. Her open, panting mouth watered his and he gulped, his anger too strong to stop now "was it better than this?" he breathed roughly to her and she bit hard on her lip, humming negatively.

He added a third finger, making her scream out at the deep penetration of his digits "or this?"

"No" she answered feebly, her hips bucking against his fingers. The sight before him was feeding him pride and more hanker that erased his furiousness. He licked his lips at the sopping tight depths he missed to be buried in so much. He closed his eyes, stroking her dexterously as she moaned out his name, draining pre-cum out of him once more that damped his boxers.

His already curved lips broadened into a smug smile and he opened his eyes stopping suddenly, making her whimper, he drained out his fingers and brought them to his mouth, licking them clean and sucking slightly on them to drive her insane. She whimpered and moaned in desire as she watched him, trembling when he hummed pleasurably at the taste of her and spoke "baby girl, you could have asked…I wouldn't have tortured you like you do me"

She shuddered violently as he left her there alone on fire.

Derek swore repeatedly on his way to the room, juddering and going crazy, it was over, he was doomed; having a taste of what he was truly missing on was the stimulator that killed his resistance. His brain, not functioning, made him feel like a cured drug addict who fell back hard into his own personal coke with just one sniff.

*****

Penelope had cooled off by the time she went back to their room, impatient to be near her chocolate Adonis and tempt him once more.

She strolled in, finding him striping off to shower, his hard-on stiff and throbbing just for her, a satisfied smirk lifted the corners of her lips and she darted her tongue over them, conscious of his looking eyes. She giggled at his escaping groan and looked up into his dark eyes; approaching him slowly and seeing his throbbing erection harden further if it was even possible.

Derek gulped, afraid of what might happen if he allowed her near him again, he cleared his tight throat a bit "I'll be out in five" he spoke lowly and she grinned naughtily "oh I think it'll take more than five hot stuff" she teased.

She stood before him, smiling naughtily "all this can end right away if you'd accept and-"

"Pen, please…don't try and force me into it" he cut off and shifted his stare. She moved to wrap her arms around his neck, careful not to press to him, not willing to play on his desire for now "Derek, I know deep inside you really want to. Why do you say no?"

"I already told you why…and let any tutor hold and press against you? over my dead body" he replied with premature jealousy that made her giggle and smile tenderly.

"Oh but you don't have to worry about that, we dance fairly well-we won't have to part, but just follow the tutors' lead…" she answered reassuringly.

"Yeah?" came Derek's tempted voice causing a grin to form on her lips as she nodded.

"Say you'll go with me and I'll make up these last days to you" she breathed, her face inches away from his. "we'll re-do 'em all- that walk in the park where I'll buy that same ice cream that I'd lick up just like I'd do you when we get home" he groaned responsively, his eyes half closed as she stole a quick lusty kiss and continued "I'd do that lap dance again and ride you for all your worth" she pressed to his throbbing loin and heard him growl her name, his body helplessly claiming hers.

Her words were killing him and all he wanted to do was to accept but something else was on his mind, bugging him and this she had no solution to. He knew from now already, he wouldn't stand anyone seeing her dance provokingly, that was for his eyes only and accepting it was something impossible for him.

His face, nuzzled in the crook of her neck and his throbbing shaft roughly pressed to her crotch, He shakily murmured in shallow breaths "baby girl, you're asking for something I can't handle"

She pulled away from him and he sighed heavily, gazing at her, his jealousy active and lifting up his resistance "I can't do it, I'm sorry"

Before she had time to react, he fled to the bathroom, sensing that if he stayed one more minute, he would shout the answer she wanted and take her on the spot.

A devilish smile lifted the corners of her mouth as she watched her sexy husband walk away from her, intent on his shower. That was it, she had brought down all of his surviving control, now one last effort left to be done and she was sure she'd win. He wouldn't last longer than a day in that state she thought.

Derek stepped into the shower, wild and shaking with passion for his wife; no more will to resist her. She had just crushed down the last dot of protest in him by tantalizing those propositions to him. He wanted to accept, have it done with once for all and do her over and over until his body would be ruined for days but he kept hesitating, his jealousy holding him from giving up to her demand. He started thinking of avoiding her again, although it would be hard as hell, he saw no other choice since he was out of tenacity.

*******

Deciding it was time to really force Derek's hand, Penelope leisurely followed his steps towards their bathroom half an hour later. She could see the steam seeping from under the door. No pretence, she just pushed the door open, standing on the other side of the plastic leopard print shower curtain his sculpted physique shadowing the walls.

Stripping down she moved the shower curtain aside, "Room for one more handsome," she purred moving towards him, eyes darkened in passion as she took in every inch of wet, stunning skin.

"Only build for one," he gulped eyes glued to the water running down her body, little droplets dripping off her pert nipples begging to be kissed and bit.

"Humm no there's enough room," she answered, reaching out and glancing his chest with just her finger tips. Wishing he'd say yes all ready her body aching for him in a way she never knew before.

"You're playing with fire here woman," he growled, feeling his cock twitch harder at the soft touch of her digits.

"You have no idea hot stuff," she returned, drawing her mouth across his neck, nibbling and licking every patch of wet skin she could reach, as her hands travelled down the length of his body, following that coarse patch of hair towards her ultimate goal and wrapping one hand around his hard shaft.

His hands braced suddenly against the marble wall behind him, his eyes closing in reactive desire. It was better than he could remember, feeling as though he had waited on that for an eternity. "Shit yea," he breathed hips bucking up to meet her hand of their own violation.

"Seems to me," she purred, next to his ear, "that at least one part of your body is happy to see me."

"Always," he choked out breath coming out in short pants, his body betraying him.

"Humm," she hummed picking up the pace just a fraction tightening her hold on his hot slick shaft. She leaded over and placed hot open mouthed kisses along his neck, drawing her tongue along his collarbone. Before taking a shallow bite of her chocolate God, "tastes so good."

Her lips followed the centre line of his chest, diverting for a moment to his nipples flicking her tongue out of her warm mouth then biting down gaining a shutter from his body and shaky groans. Her lips followed the same path her hands had moments earlier.

He nearly lost his mind right then; the lust he had been holding in for four long days was racing through him faster than his boiling blood in his veins.

Beaten by his winning need, his brain abandoned him now and started speaking instinctively. "Goddess please, I need you," he breathed fisting his hands in her wet hair.

She smiled, "What do you need husband of mine?"

He growled, sensing as though his cock was sending up the words and not his mind "Your sweet lips around me, sucking me dry… My own damn hand can't satisfy me like you can baby girl," he breathed trying to tramp down the rising passion and need. He didn't want to beg but that didn't mean he wouldn't if push came to shove.

She dipped her tongue inside his navel as she lowered her body to her knees, hands still inflicting light pressure. Placing biting kisses along that patch of hair, which lead her on a treasure hunt, she found her prize all ready standing at attention.

Her tongue slipped out of her warm mouth flicking the head of his erection running along the slit gathering the drops of pre cum that leaked out.

"Damn baby girl, feels so good." He murmured thickly, the back of his head, pressing hard to the marble shower wall.

She smiled surround his hard cock with her hot wanting mouth devouring him whole. Tongue running up the underside till just the tip was once again the only part in her mouth, fingers tracing patterns over his balls feeling them tease. His words having the same effect on her body that his own hands would. She'd all ready been dripping for him now it was a river flowing between her legs and it took all her will power not to reach between her legs and stroke the fire he was building inside her core.

"That's it princess oh God, Shit, I'm…" he grunted feeling his sanity start to slip away from his mind.

"You're what my sexy Adonis," she asked pulling her mouth away from him.

"No, no, no you can't stop-don't stop," he pleaded rapidly his need for release driving him crazy.

"But it's not fun, honey bunch. I give you what you want, but what about me," she asked watching as his eyes turned down to her seeing those dark lust filled orbs stair into her soul. She smirked knowing she had him right where she wanted him.

Again her mouth surrounded him, a deep hum coming from deep within her body, making him vibrate, pushing him just a fraction closer.

"Pen, you can't stop now," he argued hands holding her in place.

She reached up and removed those same hands dropping them back down to his sides. "And why shouldn't I," she challenged.

He couldn't think of a proper response, no, worse than that he couldn't think, period. Losing all reason, all he could see, feel and think was her mouth on him, sucking the life out of his body and if she stopped now he would die from unsatisfied want.

"Wha-" he started hoarsely than trembled "oh yess," he hissed, as her finger nails bragged over his thighs, lips inching over his heated phallus. "What do you want," he bit out finishing his question, trying to regain some composer.

"You know what I want handsome," she responded giving his head another slow lick "learn how to dirty dance with you…"

He shook his head, "No one is seeing you dance like that, but me."

"Then, you," she pulled back hands dropping to her sides, eyes looking up at him, "will have to finish this yourself." She pouted her plump lips almost making him explode.

A wild look entered his eyes, at being denied what he wanted, but should he really give in that easily?

She smirked watching him dither hurriedly, closing his eyes in agony and obvious defeat. He had lost whatever battle he was fighting now, one look at his beautiful wife kneeling down in front of him, said yes.

"All right fine, I will- just… please." his eyes motioning towards his straining manhood.

"Promise me sugar." she ordered in a sultry voice making him sniff out in pain, his head pressed back against the marble wall and he gulped "I promise…I promise sweetheart" he breathed tormented.

She smiled victoriously, elated inside at her long awaited triumph and took him back into her mouth opening her throat feeling him slide across her tongue, a groan coming from his lips.

"Faster baby girl," he panted not giving into the urge to thrust into her wanton mouth.

She hummed again, fingers running over his sac, then nails glancing over his inner thighs. She felt his stomach muscles tighten in response to his coming release, his panting and groans pitched louder and she moaned around him, feeling him let go and spill himself deep down her throat.

"Damn woman but you are a Goddess," he breathed leaning heavily against the titled wall behind him as she took in his entire load, sucking him dry.

Slowly she rose from her position, trailing light kisses up his chest, biting down again on his sensitive nipples, before her soft lips made contact with his. He groaned into her wanton mouth lustfully, as he came out of his dazed state she'd put him in. Four long days without his Goddess made his movements shaky, yet with a swift need to take her he grabbed her ass in his strong hands, needing the soft flesh beneath his hands, before lifting and have her wrap her smooth legs around his waist.

"Damn baby girl but you are so sexy. All I can think about is plunging," he thrust deep inside her, head falling back as a cry of wanton pleasure ripped from her lips, "deep inside you. Making you scream and clinch around my cock as I take you never stopping until you're a puddle in my arms," he continued, arching up into her.

"Derek please," she begged feeling her own sanity, which was all ready tittering on the edge as is, slip away as his mouth descending on her nipple dragging it between his teeth, tongue running over the prefect berry tips bud.

"Oh sugar you have no idea what you're in for," he answered smiling, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in faster, gaining a keening wail from the woman in front of him.

Her nails dug furrows on his back, scourging the taut muscles as they flexed and tightened around her hands. A primal growl slipped from his lips as he picked up the pace, pounding into her willing flesh with every thrust and she loved it the wild feral look that covered his eyes, as he took her fast and furious turned her on like no other. She could feel the first dregs of her organism build and she closed her eyes trying to hang on as he slammed her against the tiled wall. Her legs tightened around his waist, as his hand came around to stroke her clit in time with his thrusts.

She threw her head back a low moan of pleasure ripped from her lips, "Faster Derek, so close I can't, not much longer, so good," she babbled head thrashing from side to side.

"Shit woman what you do to me, make me lose," he panted "all my damn control." His lips latched onto the side of her neck, sucking the flesh between his lips feeling her shutter and groan, he sucked harder knowing he was leaving a mark on her voluptuous body, which he didn't mind in the least bit. It showed that she was his and would always be.

She giggled but turned into a howl of pleasure as his lips latched onto her nipple again, his finger fondling her loins in time with each thrust. Not long after, the pressure from both his fingers and cock sliding deep into her, she exploded Derek following second later, slumping against the wall barely holding each other up her legs slipping from his waist to hang limply. His head rested in the crook of her neck breathing deeply, trying to regain his sense.

"We," she panted, "can not, not do that for four days again. I was about to go crazy. You keep me that way handsome all hot and brother soaking wet for you all the time."

Her words having the desired effect, "who said I was finished with you Goddess," he exclaimed a devilish grin spreading across his face, strength returning as he picked up the bath sponge and soap.

Lathering it between his hands before running it down her arms, pressing slightly into her skin with each pass, avoiding the areas he knew she wanted his hands on the most.

"Don't tease sugar lips," she pleaded taking his hand and pressing it into her breast, hot eyes staring deeply into his.

"More fun for me, sweetness," he replied voice a deep sexy timber.

"Pay back's, oh God, a bitch hot stuff," she panted when his fingers slipped between her wet folds to stroke the sponge across her inflamed bud, hips bucking up the meet his hand.

"I can take what ever you dish out lover," he replied aiming the shower head at her body watching the suds slowly drift down her body lust covered eyes raking every inch of skin.

Once her body was completely clear of all soap he bragged her close, bending down and scooping her up into his arms, her squeals reverberating around the bathroom. She clung tight to his strong back as he walked out of the bathroom, and deposited her on the bed roughly, then crawling slowly up her slick body, placing wet open mouth kisses as he went.

"I think my Goddess that it's going to be a long hard night," he stated, placing her hand on his all right straining erection a smug smile gracing his features.


	11. Chapter 10

A.N: hey everyone here's the next part and we're sad to say that there is only one more part to go. We hope you've enjoyed this little ficlet immensely and thank you greatly for all the reviews, alerts and added to favorites and now with out fail oh with the show.

Disclaimer: we own nothing for shame.

Chapter ten

Tonight, after waiting four weeks of back to back cases, was the night of their first dance lessons and Penelope couldn't help but dance in her seat in front of her computer screens, relishing in the knowledge that she'd soon have her chocolate God of a husband pressed close and all hers.

"Ready to go, yet baby girl," came his deep sexy voice from her doorway.

She turned a wide grin gracing her features, "Ready as I'll ever be my hunky super hero," she returned slowly rising from her chair.

Prowling forwards, after closing and locked her office door, Derek wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her backside against his front. A happy sigh left her lips at being surrounded by his strong arms.

He rested his lips against her neck breathing in the flora scent, an intoxicating mix of rose, vanilla and lavender that sent his senses reeling every time she was near.

"How about tonight you ready for that?" he asked knowing full well that she'd been waiting for this night for a long time. He hoped he could keep his hands to himself and behave long enough to get through the hour long class before carrying her off and ravishing her body.

She turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and lowering his head towards her, whispering into his ear, "I was born ready to sway," she started swaying her hips provocatively close to his brushing his forming erection with her hips, "these hips with you handsome."

He groaned stilling her head, his hands framing her face, before capturing those plump red lips with his needing to feel her mouth give under his, to take control and pillaging her leaving her breathless and arching for him.

Tearing away, he placed one last chaste kiss to her lips before, "Then let's go sugar plum cause after we're done I have plans for you," and he swaggered out of her office.

"Oh if you only knew what I have planned for you my chocolate God of sculpted thunder," she exclaimed to herself, turning back to her babies and shutting down.

Twenty minutes later they walked hand and hand towards their SUV, a giggle of excitement bubbled to the surface as he helped her into the sleek black truck his hands lingering on her thighs a little longer than needed.

"You remember what I told you not to long ago, how I want to taste you and drink in all your essence making you scream until you loose your mind?' he asked, rubbing his hands along her silk clad hips making circle, feeling her body shuttered under his hands.

"Ye… yes I remember," she stuttered out, her body flaming to life under those warm large hands.

He leaned close breath coasting over the skin of her neck, lips nibbling at her ear, "Humm good keep that in might tonight as my body presses against your. My hands running down your body, pray that I don't loose control with you in my arms and take you in front of all those strangers."

His lips curved into a smug smile, as he placed a chaste kiss to her neck, leaving her breathless with want and need. He backed away, closing the door and rushing over to the other side hoping in and leaving the parking spot.

An hour later they were back inside the SUV a quite tension had settled over them both when Penelope came down the stairs dressed in a red tank top and flowing black skirt, ballet flats on her feet her hair pulled back into a high pony tail exposing her neck to his eyes. She spun around in front of him, watching his eyes grow hot with each passing turn, trying to hide the fact, that his choice of tight black Levi's and fitted blue t-shirt did nothing to her. When on the inside she was fighting the rising passion for her sexy as sin husband.

Arriving at the dance studio, and always the gentleman Derek hastily made his way over, once again helping her out and into his arms. He smiled and took her hand nerves building inside his body at what was to come.

"Don't worry so much handsome you'll do fine, with me beside you," she assured giving his hand a squeeze.

He just nodded and let her tug him towards the two story brick building. The air was cooler than the summer heat outside, a welcome relief, as they passed a few doors, coming to a stop in front of one littered with notes on dance competitions, dance rehearsals for other classes and many others that Derek couldn't read cause she opened the door and ushered them both inside.

A room about the size of their game room, mirrors lined one side, with chairs on the other. The classes as far as Derek could tell would be small comprising of maybe six other couples unless more showed up.

A squeal from beside him alerted Derek, to the handsome 5'11 man walking towards them a deep swagger to his hips. Dark eyes took in Penelope beside him, a stock of black hair, and muscular build, made Derek's green eyed monster rear its ugly head.

"Paul sugar how have you been?" Penelope exclaimed being wrapped up in a tight bone crushing hug.

"Really good Una Bonita it's been to long since I last seen you," he answered letting her down, ignoring the growling man standing beside Penelope.

"Yes it has honey bun, but life and work as kept me busy," Penelope answered, feeling Derek take her hand and pull her back into his arms, which wrapped around her waist possessively.

"I see you have your own guard dog now," Paul said, extending his hand towards Derek.

Penelope smiled, "Be nice my handsome husband," she whispered resting her head against his broad chest.

Derek nodded and took the offered hand, "Morgan, Derek Morgan," he answered shaking his hand.

Paul nodded, "Good to see someone take care of Penny like she should be," releasing his hand, "I'm Paul Perez and this," he motioned towards a 5'9 brunette, her hair in a tight pony tail dressed in a fitting black tank top and matching pants, "beautiful Mi Amor is Cassie my wife."

"So you finally made an honest woman out of her," Penelope commented stepping out of Derek's embrace to hug Cassie, "Has he been braving himself?" she asked in a whisper.

Cassie laughed, "Never." They shared a knowing look.

"All right enough of the conspirator talk, we, Cassandra have a class to teach," Paul said, taking his wife's arm and spinning her away with a flourish.

Penelope watched them walk away a happy smile gracing her face.

"How long have you known them?" Derek asked, gaining his wife's attention.

"Humm I guess about six years now. They were one of the first couples I counseled when I started at the community center. First day to, Paul had lost his mother a few weeks prior in a convenient store hold up, Cassie was his girlfriend at the time and had all but dragged him in, hoping to change his demeanor and pull him out of the depression he'd slumped into. Paul had been really close with his mother and her death had taken a toll on his psyche."

"Sounds just like you baby girl," he smiled brushing his lips over hers.

"Just doing my job honey buns," Penelope replied, a shy smile gracing her lips.

Before he could say anything further a salsa beat pumped through the speakers, and they turned their attention towards Paul and Cassie.

"Thank you everyone for showing interest in learning to dance and for choosing this class to teach you. Now for the first lesson my lovely wife and I will be showing you the steps to the Mumbo. We'll first show you what it looks like before breaking it down into step by step. So with out further adieu we'll begin."

The another Latin beat pumped through the room, as everyone watching the couple dance around the hard wood floor, bodies moving to every beat, hips swaying in time. Sensual and sexy the motions of each step, nothing wasted.

Derek looked at his wife, seeing the subtle movement of her hips to the rhythm and he couldn't stop himself from moving behind her picking up the same movement wrapping his arms around her waist guiding her back onto his all ready throbbing erection.

"Hot stuff," she whimpered trying to regain control, "that's not why we're here."

"I warned you baby girl, when I said no that this was the reason I didn't want to come here. I knew I'd never be able to keep my hands off you, never keep my lips from wanting to bury themsleves between your thighs and lick you clean. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen, so now you have to deal with it," he breathed nipping at her neck.

"Ok everyone first position arms out, good, good everyone's got it so far, now lets begin," Paul started and slowly they went through the first set of dance moves. Separating the women from the men first, Cassie running the women though each step and Paul with the men.

Fifteen minutes later, Penelope was back in Derek's arms, has his hands ran slowly up her body in the same manor Paul's had over Cassie's starting a fire in her belly, that flamed higher when her eyes locked with his. When he bent you backwards trailing a hand down her neck, between her breasts, he gave in to the impulse and placed his lips along the same path, thanking God that they were at the back of the crowd while everyone else focus was on their partner.

"Derek," she hissed, feeling her nipples harden as his lips inched closer, "focus on the dancing not my body."

He raised his head a mischievous smile lighting his lips, "It's so _hard_ to focus on anything but, sweet cheeks," he replied squeezing her ass between his warm hands.

"Oh God Derek," she moaned into the crook of his neck, praying that no one would see them.

He laughed into her ear, hands gripping her hips swaying them in time with the beat of the music, twisting her body like Paul did Cassie in front of everyone. His body growing taut with each passing sway of her hips.

"Dear God woman if we didn't," he breathed letting the words hang in the air.

"I know handsome you feel so good," she answered just as breathless, feeling herself let go, with each new step they learned.

He positioned his thigh between hers letting her ride him slowly, while he lowered her back, backwards bending her almost in half, his lips attacking her neck once again, never getting enough of her sweet flavor.

"Please," she panted feeling his teeth graze her skin, "stop, no more I can't take it."

"You started it baby girl, you got me so damn hard for you, shit I can't help myself, you taste," he licked her neck, dragging his tongue from her collarbone, up towards her lips, "so damn good like honey with a hint of something spicy and that's just your lips."

She groaned, feeling warmth pooling between her legs, her core still rubbing against his taut, muscular thigh, her body was on fire and all they were doing was dancing. If it was this good now, what about when they got home, where she had her plans to reenact one of her favorite scenes from Dirty Dancing: Havana nights movie the anticipation grew inside of her.

"Derek," she whimpered again, as he removed his leg and body almost going limp in his arms.

"Well class that's it for today, until next week, keep practicing," Paul exclaimed bringing Penelope back to her sense.

Before the instructors could walk over towards them, Derek took her hands and pulled her from the dance studio his body begging for hers, to be alone and claim his woman. All they heard was laughter as the door closed behind them.

"Hot stuff that was rude," she admonished but followed him out into the hot night air.

"Don't care," he panted pulling her in front of him, sealing his lips over hers feasting on his favorite meal.

Pushing her against the side of their SUV, hands roaming her sides making her shiver with each pass. His hands slipped under the hem of her tank top finding hot skin beneath his finger tips.

"Are you wet for me baby girl?" he asked, his left hand inching up the cup her breast molding and squeezing the soft mound.

"Yes, oh hell yes Derek," she breathed hands falling down his back cupping his muscular ass, pushing him closer feeling his straining cock against her.

Digging into his pocket for his keys he found the remote and unlocked the doors, opened the back and lifted Penelope to lay in the back seat, before climbing in himself closing and locking the door behind him.

"I have to taste you," he answered the question in her eyes, hands running over her thighs pushing her skirt up as he went.

"But, but here," she panted feeling herself grow wetter from his hands as they inched there way towards her core, "now."

"Yes here," he said, placing a wet kiss to the top of her left thigh, "yes now," another kiss to the another thigh, "can't wait," his fingers dragged her black panties down her thighs baring her to his hungry glaze. "So beautiful," he breathed taking the first small sip from her well.

Head thrown back from that first touch, she bit her lips trying to keep from crying out. The sensations he was sending through her body felt so damn good. She placed her hands on his head holding him there, but she hadn't needed to, he wouldn't have moved for all the tea in China or all the money in the world.

Slowly he drew just the tip of his tongue up her slit, barely touching her, before pulling back. His lips started a path from one thigh placing tiny wet kisses every inch, teasing her making her hips buck up to his mouth. He knew she loved his lips, the way they felt against hers, the way they could draw out her organism making her scream until she forgot her own name. He smiled against her and leaned forward taking her clit into his mouth sucking and pulling, before just barely grazing the sensitive nub with his teeth.

"Derek please, I need," she panted twisted her body to get more of his mouth on her.

Looking up he moved just a fraction away, "What do you need Princess?"

"You everywhere," she gritted out, frustrated by his slow pace.

"Here," he licked, her slit once again just barely letting her feel him, "or do you need me here," and placed two fingers just at her entrance.

"Don't torture me handsome, please. I can't take it not now, not when you've got me wanting to bury so deep inside me," she answered pulling down her top, hands running over her own breasts.

"But that's half the fun Goddess. You did it to me," he answered, before plunging those same two fingers deep inside her core, lips attacking her clit and laying siege to her body.

"Yes," she hissed out rubbing her left leg, up and down his, feeling the friction of smooth skin again jean clad leg wanting to have him bare to her touch.

Slowly he pulled the two fingers out, and let his tongue run the length of her core, and plunging inside as deep as he could go his fingers running along her sides, before his right found her clef pinching the bud between two fingers hearing her moan and he chanced a glance up towards his wife. Seeing her own hands running over her breasts pinching the pecked nipples between her fingers, head thrown back in pleasure, he groaned at the sight feeling his cock harder and lengthen inside his jeans. He felt her hip press into his groin stroking the embers of his desire.

"Damn woman do you have any idea how hot you look right now?"

she raised her head to capture his eyes, her hand running over her breast watching his eyes flare with pent up passion, "I may have some idea," she replied, running her bare foot, for she had discarded her shoes soon after entering the SUV, up the inside of his thigh as high as she could reach. Seeing him gulp down his passion as her clever toe managed to stoke his length over his jeans.

A chuckle left her lips, as he growled, but turned into a moan when his lips fell to her thigh again placing wet open mouthed kisses along the sensitive flesh, before attacking her clit once again intent on make her come so hard.

He could feel her tighten up, as he plunged two thick fingers inside her dripping core turning and thrusting them, then crooking them upwards to touch her g-spot, gaining a keening wail from her lips as her hips bucked up to his face. His own lips fastened onto her clit sucking it deeply into his mouth, nipping and running his tongue around, feeling her clump down on his fingers, warm wetness flooding out of her body, as he drank deeply from her flowing river. Licking and lapping up every drop that vacated her body, driving her crazy with each pass of his long tongue.

Panting she looked down at her satisfied husband as he licked his lips pulling him down on top of her wrapping her legs around his waist pushing his hard cock into the warm liquid part of her.

He growled, but an amusing tone lit his voice, "Just like fine wine, I could taste you all day long and never get enough."

She groaned and hastily brought his lips down on hers tasting herself as she, bite and licked those same lushes' lips that drove her crazy at the barest touch. "Damn gorgeous you trying to kill me?"

He shook his head, placing his lips against hers, "Just trying to pay you back a little, my Goddess. Now you think you can move, so we can finish this at home?" he replaced her underwear giving her one last stroke of his fingers through her panties before moving away.

"Yes," she answered before capturing his lips devouring them again.

He chuckled, and let her have her way with him for a few minutes before peeling her hands away and exiting the vehicle backward helping her out then into the front seat. Twenty minutes later they arrived home, and Penelope jumped out not waiting for her husband this time and raced towards the front door, Derek hot on her trail. She stopped to unlock the door, feeling his slide up behind her grabbing her around the waist pulling her flush against his hard body.

"You feel that Goddess," he asked rubbing his harden cock against ass feeling her push back into him.

"Yes," she moaned pushing back wanting to feel him closer with no closes separating them.

She giggled when his questing fingers found her nipples hard and begging for his touch. He pinched them between the pads of his forefinger and thumb gaining another moan from her sweet lips. She pushed the door open and walked forward Derek keeping step with her. Until she turned around and pushed him slightly away, her arms surrounding her body as she started to sway slightly in time with the music in her head, her hands running along the edge of her tank top pulling it up and off her body.

He watched dazed by her little dance, as she turned her back to him and started to walk away from him in the direction of their back French doors leading out to the pool. He followed seeing her skirt pool at her feet, she stepped out of it, her shoes toed off and the doors unlocked and flung open, the moon light bathing the area in an eerily romantic glow as she pulled her pony tail out, blonde curls falling around her shoulders.

He groaned at the sight before him a Goddess bathed in moonlight as she turned to face him crooking her finger and beckoning him towards her. He didn't waste any time in shedding his shirt, jeans and shoes, and went to stand before her.

She smiled at him running her fingers along his abs, up his chest, her finger nails dragging along his shouldered while she inched them backwards towards the pool.

"There's something I want to do hot stuff are you with me," she asked her voice sensual and low.

"Every step of the way Goddess," he answered wrapping his arms around her waist pressing her breasts again his chest and lowering his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Bragging her lips away she planted warm wet kisses along his jaw line towards his ear, "Sway with me Mon Amour."

Slowly they moved together inching closer to the steps leading down into the warm water, it hit they feet, and rose with each step as they lips stayed fussed together.

Once in the deep end were the feet just barely touched the floor, she broke away, turning and swaying her hips Derek picking up the movements, stepping up behind her pressing close. He picked up her arms fingers moving over the goose fleshed skin. He dropped his hands back to her hips clutching them in his large warm palms squeezing and rubbing them in time with each sway.

His right hand came in front of her resting on her stomach pushing her back onto his hips letting her feel his burgeoning erection hearing a gasp of pleasure render the air. The other hand found the clasp of her bra opening each open and pulling the straps down her arms and away from her body. That same hand cupped her breast needing the soft mound as they rocked from side to side. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder breathing deeply, body tingling with each touch of his warm fingers.

"Derek," she moaned again feeling his hand slip into her panties again cupping her core, and slipping a digit inside her warm wetness.

"Yes my love," he answered pressing his lips against her neck guiding them back towards the steps.

He turned so that he could lay her out in front of him, lounging spread across the steps warm water lapping at her glistening body. He bent down and tugged her underwear off, spreading her lower lips with his fingers, stroking the fires already burning inside her body.

"Please handsome I need you," she panted reaching for his shoulders.

"What do you need, Penelope?"

"You," she answered reaching down to pull his boxers off and wrap her hand around his silky hard shaft, "deep inside me. Thrusting, hard and fast until I scream out your name."

He shuttered at her words, feeling himself start to loose what control he had and without much farther prompting burying himself deep insider her like she'd asked.

"God yes," she hissed arching up to meet him thrust for thrust, finger nails scourging his back as he pounded into her.

Feeling her whole body start to shake and come apart in his arms she reached up and pulled his head down to hers devouring his lips and thrusting her tongue inside his mouth in time with his cock. She felt the first trimmers of her organism start to build and she wrapped her legs around his hips pressing her feet into his tight ass pressing him deeper inside her core.

"Penelope, damn," he breathed capturing a taut nipple into his mouth sucking deeply as he felt her walls clamp around him milking his hot seed from his body, feeling her claps in his arms.

"And you said," she started panting against his neck, "we wouldn't have any fun."

He chuckled, "No my Goddess I said I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you, which if you remember I couldn't."

"Humm and what hands you do have my sweetness," she answered taking one in hers and bringing it to her lips, licking and sucking one finger into her mouth. She smiled around the thick digit, "The nights still young hot stuff how about some more fun."

"Anything for you my beautiful tech kitten," he answered rising from the water and picking her up with him.


	12. Chapter 11

18

A.N: all right everyone here's the last chapter it's finished done, and we thank each and every one of you who reviewed, alerted and added as favourites you guys totally rock. And now on with the show.

Disclaimer: we own nothing

Chapter eleven

The sunrays that penetrated between the curtains started awaking Penelope and her full senses rose to life at the sounds of Derek groaning her name next to her. Blinking her eyes with a slight smirk and a laughing exhale, she shifted to turn and look at him.

His mind and body deep in slumber, lost in the erotic dream he was having, his hips kept bucking up into nothing but the grazing sheets over the head of his length. It amused her as she watched, his expression lusty and pleasured, his seductive lips parted, letting shallow breaths emerge from his mouth.

The sight of his mouth like that was bringing sizzling heat to her center and she started thinking of its skilful movements all over her body like he had been doing the previous night. The memory sent her back to another as she recalled their dance trainers noticing his un-held in lust after the third session …

_Paul had decided to tutor only Penelope and her husband that day, having noticed that Derek focused more on the effect of the dance movements rather than the dance itself, he had chosen to give him some pointers._

_Penelope stood near Derek and Paul with Cassie at her side, overhearing everything they said. _

_ "It might be hard to focus because of all the rubbing up and down of your bodies but you'll get used to it, out of experience I'm telling you." Derek nodded and she noticed him for the first time truly listening. _

_Paul started again "first thing you need to know is that you would be leading every movement, she'd be like an extension of your arms, she needs support, and you'll give it to her, all the lead is with the chest and arms…" Paul carried on explaining with arm movements and even called Cassie to illustrate. _

Penelope chuckled under her breath at his pitching groans that snapped her back from the memory.

Derek's moves were keeping the same pace and he was shuddering as she gazed at him. She bit her lip and lifted the sheets helplessly, drinking in the sight of his throbbing hard cock and pre-cum emerging from the slit. She moaned lightly, liquid warmth pooling her core.

Goose pimples rose on her skin as he groaned out "Oh, baby…you're so tight…so fucking tight." She whimpered lightly at his words that inflamed her in a second as his mumbled words continued "ahhhhhh yeah… baby girl… just like that baby doll…ahh that's it…oh fuck yeah… so hot … so wet …mmmmm"

Penelope was shuddering next to him, her nipples hard and her feminine centre dripping for him. Without any resistance, she shifted to straddle him, sitting up straight, slowly lowering herself over his pulsing engorged hard-on, moaning deeply and throwing her head back, facing the ceiling as she started to rock back and forth to her own pleasure, laughing throatily when she felt him shift slightly, he was fully awake now, his groans still escaping and he laid back, letting her ride him hard and fast.

Less than a minute later, he sat up, his hands holding her and leaning her, taking one hard nipple into his mouth, making her half moan, half scream in pleasure. He licked and sucked hard, feeling her pick up the pace, riding their orgasms higher until they both forgot how to breathe. He switched to her other nipple, giving it the same attention, delighting in her wails of bliss as they neared the edge, his ragged groans and panting hit her flesh in hot waves that made her moan louder, going crazy at the feeling of his moist lips and tongue running over her breasts, her ribcage, neck and shoulders, trailing wet passionate kisses all over her skin.

His muffled growls increased when she rode him faster and harder, bringing him too close as her walls clenched him tight, her orgasm hitting full force with loud screams of ecstasy heard possibly from outside. Warm tremors shot through him as he exploded into her absorbing depths that milked him for all he had, draining husky blissful groans out of his lush lips

Her body quivered from after shock, panting heavily, her breasts heaving and falling near his face as he stayed limp, panting against her skin before he chuckled hoarsely "good morning goddess" his head lifted lazily to look into her passion heavy lidded eyes, his own dark orbs leisurely straying up her body.

a grin pulled slowly at her lips as she inched her face down to him, giggling slightly "I _did_ show you a good morning hot stuff…didn't I?"

He sighed out a _"yes,"_ with a breathy laugh and dropped back over the mattress, groaning in satisfaction, his eyes closing. She lowered to kiss his seductive lips, sucking gently and nibbling on them, earning more groans from him, "hearing your words while you dreamt of us gorgeous got me so turned on, I couldn't resist," She purred lustfully and he moaned huskily in response, starting to buck up against her again, wanting more until they'd be ruined for the day.

********

She'd known after their morning's escapade that they'd be late for work, though a part of her didn't care she'd been craving him in the worst, best way for days and once he'd gotten home last night she couldn't stop herself. It wasn't that she didn't love her job she did, she just loved her hunk of man candy so much more. A slowly easy grin spread across her lips as her mind switched back to her appointment five days ago, it seemed all the passionately wild love making had produced some results. She had, yet to tell him cause once she got back, a case took centre stage and took her hot stuff away from her.

_ "Office of the omnipotent Oracle of Quantico at your service," Penelope stated into her head set while twirling a pen in her hand. _

_ "This is Mrs. Morgan I do have the right number?" came a deep male voice. _

_ Penelope sat up, attention on the phone call now, "Yes sir how can I help you." _

_ "This is Dr. Carter I have the results of those that test you've been waiting on." _

_ "Oh yes, yes what do they say," Penelope responded crossing her fingers. _

_ "Are you free this afternoon, I'd rather not discuss this over the phone," Carter answered, eyes trailing up when his nurse walked into the room. _

_ "Uhmm I think I can sneak away for an hour at lunch, around twelve." _

_ "See you at twelve then my dear," and he hung up. _

_ 'Oh God I hope it's good news,' Penelope thought, punching a few buttons, "Hotch!" _

_ "What is it Garcia, everything running smooth," he answered on the second ring. _

_ "Smooth as a baby's but boss man but that's not why I called, I need to leave at eleven thirty I have a doctors appointment." _

_ "You feeling all right Pen, need me to send Derek down?" _

_ She could hear the worry in his voice and it warmed her heart to know he cared, "No I'm fine, this just routine they got some lab results back and didn't want to give me the information over the phone." _

_ "Take your time Pen, if you need anything, let me know. Does Derek know?" _

_ "No and please don't tell him not yet anyway," Penelope answered a hitch of happiness in her voice. _

_ "Of course and congratulation I hope the __**results**__ are what you're looking for," Hotch returned glancing out into the bull pen. _

_ "Thank you Hotch and can you keep…" _

_ He interrupted, "We'll try our best can't promise much." _

_ "I know and thanks again," she hung up and rushed to put all her babies asleep that one word __**babies **__brought more happiness to her eyes. _

_Twenty minutes later she nervously sat in the doctor's office fingers fooling with the buttons of her shirt, looking up when the door opened. "So Doc give it to me strait am I?" _

_ He set the file down, on the well used metal desk beside her, a grin splitting his face, "I'd say you'd have a big reason to celebrate tonight with Derek, just no alcoholic drinks for you." _

_ A smile lit up her face, eyes twinkling merrily, "Really I mean it's not a fluke." _

_ "Seriously Penelope you're pregnant," he replied, taking her hand in his. He'd known Penelope for the better part of seven years now and had been her doctor for that long. He'd been happy to find out that she'd found her one true love it made his old heart joyous to see the two of them together._

"What's that goofy grin for," Emily's light voice, exclaimed from the doorway.

"For me to know and you to find out later, peaches. So what do I owe this honour?"

"Lunch you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she responded grabbing her purse and following the raven hared woman out the door.

"You look ravishing baby girl good enough to eat," he breathed into her ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind, when she walked into the bullpen. He placed light nibbling kisses on her neck, "Humm what you say we skip lunch and go have some fun."

She grinned wiggling her hips across his front, "Sorry sugar lips I wish I could but this _Mama _needs to eat."

He groaned but led her towards the elevators, "Party pooper," he admonished.

Later that evening, after getting home from work, Penelope set to work on her dinner a surprise for her husband one she hoped he'd like.

"Sweet cheeks dinner's ready," she called waiting for him to emerge from the home gym.

"What'd ya got?" he answered from the doorway, sweat dripping down his sculpted chest, making her mouth water at the delicious sight before her. "Penelope," he grinned watching her eyes heat up with lust and passion. Slowly he prowled towards her, gathering her into his arms, crushing her soft body into his hard one, "What'd ya got to eat?" he breathed against her ear nipping at the lobe.

Her body shuttered in response to his touches, "Dinner," she stuttered out, trying to calm her over heated body.

"Humm I think I have dinner right here," he growled, lowering his lips to the smooth milky white column of her neck, nipping and sucking on the tender flesh.

"Derrreeek," she panted, dragging his name out, arching her neck back letting him have the access he craved.

"Yes Goddess," he chuckled against her skin, taking another bite from her heated flesh.

"Dinner we need to eat," she panted on a moan wanting nothing more than to let him take her.

"Then lead the way beautiful," he whispered turning her in his arms her back pressed into his front.

Slowly, on wobbly legs, she walked them, towards the table and stopped, he walked around her smacking her ass as he did so and pulled out her chair letting her sit, before taking his own set. Looking down at his plate an amused smile lighting his eyes, "Is small the theme of the day sweetness."

She giggled, "You could say that hot stuff, we have _baby_ back ribs, _baby _corn, I even found _baby _red potatoes. Do you see any similarities _baby_?"

She watched him take in the table setting candles in the centre, their plates and the food, he noticed that he only had a glass of wine, but Penelope had, fruit juice, something she only drinks in the morning.

Glancing up he gave her a confused look, unsure if he was reading things right or not, "Are you trying to tell me something honey?"

"I just may be _daddy_," she replied, giving him a soft look.

"Penelope," he breathed looking up at her, "seriously?"

She nodded nerves returning to her, "Positive."

"When did you find out?"

"The day you left on that case to North Carolina. I wanted to tell you then, but I didn't think it would be fitting over the phone," she studied his face wondering what was going through his mind, "Well handsome what'd think?"

"I think," he began rising slowly from his chair and stocking over to her, pulling her into his warm, strong embrace, "that you've made me the happiest man on earth," before his lips sealed over hers in a fiery passion filled kiss.

Slowly they broke apart panting for air, "So I take it you approve of the idea?" she grinned feeling his hands running over her back.

"Approve hell woman I love the idea," he answered, placing another lingering kiss to her lips. "I'm gonna be a father," he breathed against her lips shock finally registering in his mind.

Picking her up he twirled them both around, making her eyes go slightly cross, saying over and over that he was going to be a dad. All Penelope could go was hung on a big goofy grin splitting her face.

"Hot stuff you may want to stop spinning I may get sick," she advised as he halted the movements.

He studied her a few minutes, taking in her face the heated look in her eyes, her blonde hair falling from the twist she'd put it in, to his eyes she never looked more beautiful.

"I love you Penelope," he breathed, sealing his lips over hers once again.

Without much warning he grabbed her ass, pushing her hips into his and lowering his hands to her thighs hoisting her up on to his waist making her wrap her legs around him while his lips attacked hers feeding off her tender mouth, taking slow long sips of her wonderful taste. Leisurely he walked back towards their room intending on making slow sweet love to his wife.

Laying her back into the soft mattress taking his time in popping every single button followed by his lips, adoring her body slowly.

"Handsome please need you," she breathed clutching at his head.

"Humm Goddess I plan on taking it very slow." And to prove his point he climbed on the other side of the bed, letting his large hands caress the skin bared to his eyes, moulding her lush breasts in his warm hands. "Sit up from me beautiful," he commanded and when she did he deftly popped the clasps on her bra running his hands over her shoulders pushing the silk hot pink shirt from her soft body, taking the bra straps with him and tossing both over his shoulder.

He leaned her back down, capturing her sweet mouth with his, tongues tangling slowly thrusting in and out giving her a preview of what he'd be doing to her shortly.

"Derek please," she begged again when they broke for air.

He shook his head, trailing his lips down her neck, across her collarbone just to the top of her breast bone, teasing her with just the tip of his tongue before dipping his head lower circling her pretty pink tipped nipple before bragging it between his lips and sucking deeply gaining a keening wail from her lips that went strait to his groin.

"God woman you are beautiful," he whispered against her skin, hands working her skirt down her legs coming in contact with nothing underneath but wet hot skin. Sparing a look down a deep growl left his lips, at the sight before him. His control slipping from him, as her hands tugged at his pants and pulled them and his boxers down.

"Can't wait handsome, please now," she begged opening her thighs wanting, needing him deep inside her.

Nodding he laid between her parted thighs placing just head of his erection at her entrance before slowly tortuously inching in.

Her head flung back, nails scourging his shoulders as he started a slowly agonizing pace, "Derek, oh God so good," she breathed wrapping her legs around his waist pushing him in just that much deeper.

"Oh Penelope," he whispered against her skin nipping at her flesh leaving small bite marks, marking her as his forever.

His intending pace of slow and smooth, picked up with each thrust feeling her walls clamp down around him, the hot wet heat sending him into a frenzied pace slamming into her faster with each sharp thrust gaining gasping breaths from the woman beneath him.

All too soon, her slick walls clamped down around him, milking his seed sending them both into an organism with so much force it rocked them both.

"Thank you my beautiful wife for the gift of our child," he breathed planting kisses along her face and neck.

"It took two to tango my loving husband," she returned wiggling her hips feeling him still deep inside her.

*******

The next morning, Derek drove silently to the BAU, Penelope at his side, her hand on her belly and a smile gracing her face. She had been doing that from the moment she woke up, thinking about their future child and the way he was growing in her. Although it had only been a few weeks, her maternal instincts made her hyper aware of the living being in her.

Derek grinned, he was more than happy of the surprising news but he could see Penelope was more elated, scarily more than he was.

A need to distract her and bring her attention back to him ate at him and he sneaked his hand to her bare knee, slithering it upward and smirking at the gasp escaping his wife. She slapped it away and chuckled when he brought it back to her leg again. She grabbed it and dragged it to her stomach, pressing it in attempt to divert him from teasing her. He caressed her belly with the back of his hand, glancing for a couple of seconds into her eyes with a deep soft look as she loosened her grip. Her hand let go and her head leaning languorously on the headrest.

His hand rubbed her belly but also rolled up her shirt and in a swift movement, his hand penetrated into her panties, grinning at the surprised moan she let loose, he started rubbing her clit torturously slow with his fingers making her scream for him, egging him on to stroke faster until her orgasm exploded and she wailed his name in ecstasy.

He chuckled under his breath at how she got carried away, it was incredible how she could turn him on just by sitting there moaning like that, the smooth flesh he was fondling throbbing against his fingers, driving him mad with lust.

She turned to look at him, lidded dazed eyes faked a glare as he removed his hand "laugh while you can sug I promise, I will get you back for that" she spoke breathily, letting out a small moan at the sight of him licking the same digits that had just been stroking her most intimate spots.

He hummed pleasurably at the taste and answered huskily "can't wait princess" a teasing quality to his voice and a cheeky grin groaning when she grabbed him from above his jeans "you better take off your hand baby girl…" he muttered hoarsely, crackling with desire.

She grinned mischievously "why would I do that?" she teased, squeezing him, delighting on the groan fleeing his mouth "cause you don't want us to have an accident" he finished, squirming slightly and she removed her hand with a pout.

A tiny smile tugged at his lips, knowing that she was far from done with him, he'd be paying for it later but for now, he savoured his male triumph.

****

The day had gone by without any case for the team, all spending the hours doing paper work before the afternoon started sliding into evening and Derek hurried out of the bullpen, throbbing with anticipation, already picturing himself doing his wife against the door of her office.

Turning the doorknob, disbelief crossed his face, it was closed. She must have purposely left without him. He thumped the door in upset, she was definitely in trouble.

He headed out to his SUV, driving speedily home and invaded the house. He made his way upstairs, catching her in a bathrobe, her hair in curlers getting ready for something he knew nothing of. That irritated him even more. He grabbed her, kissing her furiously and lustfully until she broke the kiss with astonishment and lack of air.

He panted than breathed "I'm gonna spank you for sneaking out on me until you beg me to stop" she giggled amusedly "I can't let you do that baby…I have plans tonight," she smirked amusedly at his upset expression and added "I had to get ready for the surprise"

"What surprise?" he asked lowly. She grinned evilly and pecked his lips "you'll see…now get your cute chocolate butt under the shower, we only have an hour left."

He crushed his lips to hers again and grinned against her mouth when she kissed him back fervidly.

*****

Seeing him come out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist, she bit her lip, her eyes washing over the drop dead gorgeous man in front of her. She shook her head, focusing on her plan, wondering if he would take well the 'surprise'.

"So will you tell me where we're going?" he asked standing, facing her.

She smiled and stepped to the closet, pulling out a shopping bag and a small vial of sensual massage oil, swiftly hiding it in her pocket before he'd see it.

His expression transformed to apprehension and anger as he saw what she pulled from the carrier bag "hell no!" he growled in protest and she grinned, holding the dark navy suit she had bought him.

"All the team is gonna be there Derek, come on, it was the whole point of going to those dance classes" she pleaded and he exhaled a sarcastic laugh "oh that's even better," he shook his head "no one is seeing you dance like that, I already told you."

She strolled towards him, leaving the suit back in the bag. She smirked naughtily and he gulped, guessing what was on her mind.

"Remind me, when was that?" she spoke sultrily, standing a foot from him, reaching for his towel.

It dropped to his ankles, revealing his stiff erection, pulsing achingly for her already. Her dark eyes lowered, fixing it, provoking pre-cum to emerge, he groaned lowly and it took her all of her sanity to make no move, encouraging herself inwardly, she came closer and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear "ah, wasn't it when I was sending you over the edge floating on cloud nine with my lips wrapped around you and my tongue worshiped your amazingly nice cock" she finished grabbing his length, relishing in the deep groan that slipped him. "We'll go together super fox" she added and he mumbled a "no."

She let go of him suddenly turning away from him "Fine, I have a plan B anyway…" she crossed her arms, raising her chin "Paul said he'd dance with me if you refused"

His anger graded to the top "what?!" she wiggled her brows at him "you left me no choice"

He shook his head, ticked off "I'm gonna choke that man to death" he spat out, more to himself than to her.

Noticing her amused content grin as she watched his jealousy kick start, he eyed her suspiciously for a second. "You're pulling my leg aren't you" he commented and she giggled before moving to wrap her arms around his neck

"Just come with me, it'll be fun" she murmured, her face near his. "No way" he replied with determination. "It'd be worth it" she whispered seductively. He shook his head no and she caressed his bare shoulders "baby you're so tense, why don't you lie down and think about it for a second" she nudged him backwards to the bed and he fell back over it. She straddled him slowly, a smile playing on her lips.

He watched her pulling out a vial of massage oil and squirmed wanting to get up and flee her coming torture "relax sugar, I'm gonna make you feel better"

She poured a little of it over his chest and started smoothly massaging him, their eyes locked, passion burning between them but neither moved.

"Close your eyes" she demanded softly with a light smile and he did, feeling confident since she was focused on his chest and if he'd feel the oil lower, he'd certainly stop her before she'd make him crack.

As soon as his lids closed, she swiftly poured some oil into her hands and rubbed them together, biting her lip evilly at the sensations she would fire through him.

In an unexpected move from her part, he felt her hands, slick and hot massaging and stroking his manhood. He groaned deeply at the lusty tingles she elicited there. His eyes flew open "oh shit…" he breathed out, his lidded eyes facing her devilish grin as she started sliding both hands up and down, grazing her thumb over the slit from which pre-cum flooded "Pen stop" he gasped out, his eyes rolling back and closing.

"You don't want me to" she whispered back, delighting in the power she was having over him. She watched in relish his head press hard into the mattress, his hips bucking up, shoving into her dextrous hands that moved deftly by every passing second. "This is for this morning" she sped up more and wild husky groans tore out of his mouth "and for making you come and dance with me tonight" he was close she could feel it, his panting and groans, his shuddering and bucking up all played to her advantage as she murmured "you agree or do I stop now?"

"Don't stop…I do" he panted out, his seed boiling in his sacs, losing his mind to the point of accepting anything she demands. "Yes?" she grinned, her centre pooling in the desire for him. "Yeah…" he gasped out before groaning deeply, coming with a deep groan of satisfaction.

After a few more strokes, she released him, looking down at the sticky load soaking her hands "charming…" she murmured to him before moving to the bathroom and washed it off.

Without warning, he came behind her as she dried off her hands, snaking his arms around her waist and pulled her to him "woman you drive me _mad_" he whispered in her ear, bringing gooseflesh to her skin. She turned in his arms, a passionate look smouldering in her eyes and a smug smile playing over her lips. He captured her mouth in a sizzling kiss to which she responded fully before he shoved her against the door, causing it to shut close.

His hands lowered to her hips, drawing slow circles into the soft flesh for a moment before heaving her and standing between her open legs. He pressed tight against her, her bathrobe open, allowing his flesh to join with hers, he moved mercilessly hard and fast, straining shaky moans and wails of pleasure out of her plump lips, groaning at the feeling of her slick hot depths surrounding him like he had ached to do all day long. He helplessly drove himself within her deeper and quicker until the wild surge of pleasure took them into sensory overload…

*******

When they got to the pub, looking elegant and in a way flamboyant, they felt several people looking at them. Penelope was in a romantic short, sophisticated fashionable classic deep-V halter red dress. Adjustable halter ties, open mid-back and pleated flared skirt.Sexy black stiletto heels, her splendid curled hair left cascading down her shoulders beautifully.

Derek was in the suit Penelope gifted him with, gorgeously breathtaking, a real feast for the eyes and that got her prematurely jealous of all the women that'd be drooling over him, she feared he'd flash his dazzling smile, one she selfishly wanted to be the only one to see.

Her jealousy flew off in a minute to be replaced with mild amusement and intense satisfaction when his lusty tone hit her ear in a breath "hell, how could I let you come in here looking flaming hot like this… if I see any prick checking you out, I'll knock his teeth out."

She sniggered, the beat of the music loud enough to mute it. "What are you laughing at?" he asked out loud, and faked angry tone, trying to hide the smile but failing as the amusement reached his eyes.

They exchanged an intimate passionate look before he dipped in and stole a tender but short kiss, not to smudge her lip-gloss.

Penelope caught sight of Emily near the bar, waving at them to come. They weaved their way to her and the rest of their friends, Derek joined the men at the large table where Will, Reid, Hotch and Rossi sat. He shook Will's offered hand, seeing him for the first time after his wedding and nodding his greeting to everyone else.

"Nice suit" Rossi commented.

"A gift…from my wife" Derek replied simply and David nodded thoughtfully, astonished by Penelope's good choice, that only proved how well she knew her husband in and out.

Derek chuckled under his breath, taking a seat on the crooked armless bar stool; he started teasing Reid about being in a club night like this one and stopped when he saw the serious offence in Reid's expression, telling him he was just ragging on.

Penelope hugged JJ when she joined her and Emily. "I can't believe you did it" Penelope spoke cheerfully to Emily, hearing the song "Dance like this" by Wyclef Jean featuring _Claudette_ noticing she had arranged everything like Penelope had asked her to.

"Are you kidding? My friend Mace over there can make the floor totally yours tonight" she replied loudly over the roar music, nodding towards the DJ.

"Ladies, I'm a little lost here, can any of you tell me what you're planning" JJ threw in and saw them exchanged an enthusiastic smile.

"Just wait and see" Emily replied instead of Pen. JJ mouthed her agreement and walked to sit with her husband, bringing him his drink.

Penelope walked with Emily to the bar, chatting with her a few minutes while she ordered the drinks. Penelope had put her small red purse over the counter, leaving it open, still distracted by their talk and Emily's eyes caught sight of three women with gaping hungry eyes goggling in Derek's direction like he was some chocolate sculpture they wanted to devour. She hoped Penelope wouldn't see them as she sensed she would smash their faces with painful slap.

Emily smirked as an idea slipped into her mind. Derek had been glancing every two minutes at his wife while talking to Hotch and Rossi. She gathered the three filled beer glasses in her hands lifting them and with her lower arm purposely slid Penelope's purse off the bar counter. Penelope hadn't noticed until it landed near her foot, all the coins and makeup that were in there strewn on the floor

"Oh Pen I'm so sorry," Emily started with a fake apologetic tone and Penelope smiled politely "don't worry about it." Like Emily had planned, Pen bowed low to pick them, giving Derek who sat a little far behind her an erotic view that left him frozen in place, his lips dry and his eyes fixed on his wife's butt and bared thighs.

Hotch called his name when he noted he wasn't really listening to him but that didn't get his attention either. He saw him shift slightly in his place, his eyes looking fixedly towards the bar. He followed his stare and shook his head with an exhale at the sight of Penelope, bent down gathering her fallen stuff from the floor, her posture clearly arousing Derek. Rossi only rolled his eyes when Derek excused himself and walked towards her.

She straightened up again, purse in hand, she turned coming face to face with him, raising a smile when he pressed her flush to him, his hand squeezed her butt cheek making her jerk before he took a bite of her milky white neck "behave handsome" she spoke close to his ear, a smug smile playing over her plum lips.

Emily inwardly congratulated herself with the sight of the women watching with irritation and crushed hope now. She took the beers to their table, joined by Derek and Pen shortly after. They sat closely together, arm in arm, almost in an embrace "so what do you take?" Emily addressed them, willing to bring them their drinks.

Derek hummed pensively for a second and answered "Martini" Penelope added quickly "for me, anything without alcohol"

Bewildered, Prentiss gave her a confused look "well, it's not safe for me to drink for the nine coming months" she stated, looking at the rest as Derek kissed her forehead. With a happy smile she received cheerful congratulations from everyone except Rossi who only mouthed his congrats to both, feeling a little embarrassed and doubtful of his own remark that he had made months ago, it seemed clear to him that the more he expected their passion to fade the brighter it flamed and now a child was going to be born out of it.

Penelope decided to once again to go with Emily, asking her this time if she could give the signal to Mace for the chosen song.

Prentiss handed her the virgin strawberry daiquiri and brought Derek his martini before going to the DJ.

Penelope sipped from her cocktail glass watching her husband swill his drink, eyeing her from his seat, his eyes speaking intimate desire to her.

She quickly made her way to Derek, leaving her drink behind, knowing the song she chose would start now. He saw her approach him seductively and he turned towards her. The music of the song "Infatuation" by Christina Aguilera started and without warning, her high heeled foot flung up and landed on his thigh, her leg left nearly bare to him, his eyes half closed and darkening washed over her from foot up to the eyes. Her hand stretched out in a fluid move to him. He took it in his smoothly and let her lead him to the dance floor.

Their friends around the table, including JJ were left speechless at the bold act that they had just witnessed, little did they know, it was nothing compared to what was coming. Reid squinted his eyes at the stance they held skillfully, not stepping but sliding over the floor.

_He comes from a foreign place  
An island far away  
Intrigues me with every move  
Till I'm breathless, I'm helpless  
Can't keep my cool  
Steals my heart when he takes my hand  
And we dance to the rhythm of the band  
Feel his fingertips grip my hips  
And I slip as we dip into a state of bliss  
_

Penelope's steps varied; her feet and hips moving exactly to the rhythm as Derek led her. Both smiling, starting to forget about the people around them.

_Mama used to warn me to beware those latin lovers  
Said I gave my heart too soon  
And that's how I became your mother  
_

Their posture changed as he deftly pressed her tight to him, her left arm gracefully around his shoulders while her right hand was still in his, their nose tips, grazing together, their hips pressed, letting hers moving to the strains. People around them started noticing their heated up moves and began to pull back, intimated and no longer dancing as leisurely as they were, they stopped the moment after, watching them only.

_Said ay mama, you seem to forget  
I'm not in love yet  
Sweet talk don't win me over_

_But I realize  
Big brown eyes I'm hypnotized  
When he says  
_

His right leg slithered between her thighs and his hand glided to her lower back as his left released hers and she smiled lightly, one hand to his shoulder and the other, sliding up her frame alluringly to her hair, their bodies lowering with a bending of their knees and straitening up again, repeating it twice as their lips joined sensually in a peck.

_I am full blood boricua  
Read the tattoo on his arm_

_He tells me "Mami, I need ya!"  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong_

_Getting lost in a ritmo  
He whispers "Te quiero"  
Te quiero_

Will and JJ were mostly astonished while Reid avoided watching, feeling unease for them, Rossi moved his half empty glass in his hand and now was subconsciously half covering his mouth. Hotch had his arms crossed, in an unconscious way willing to form a barrier between him and what he's seeing, his expression between shock and denial. Emily was grinning watching every step and move, deducing that that their dance session paid off.

_I begin to give in with no hesitation_

Prentiss tilted her head a little at the sight of Derek supporting Pen's frame as she kept one leg straight and styled with the other. Her head thrown back while he had one hand to her back and the other cupping her nape, slowly dipping her and rising her up again to his slightly bent body in infinitum and swift dexterity. It took him his full tenacious control not to attack her neck with passionate wet kisses, going crazy at the white chocolate wife of his offered to him like that.

_Can't help my infatuation (__yeah)__  
It's pure infatuation (__yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

They picked up their choreographed steps again; Penelope required doing backwards steps while he took steps forward and vice-versa, never loosing balance or him the lead, his hips relaxed and most importantly subtle.

_Skin the color of cinnamon  
His eyes light up  
And I'm filled within  
Feels so good it must be a sin  
I can't stop what I started I'm giving in  
He brings life to my fantasies  
Sparks a passion inside of me  
Find the words and I cannot speak  
In the silence, his heartbeat is music to me  
_

They came close together for a side step followed by an opening out and stepping in and out, all the while a variation of change of places. Not aware of all the persons watching besides the team, all dumbstruck and enjoying the view.

_Mama used to warn me not to rush love with another  
Said I'm not trying to lecture  
I just care about my daughter  
Ay mama, you seem to forget  
I never would never let  
A man control my emotions  
When he smiles  
I feel like a little child  
When he says  
_

Penelope had two free spin before coming back into his arms, a happy smile never leaving her lips, elated inside at the way he managed to keep to the dance and didn't crack at any second, though she could see the fire burning in his eyes and the sweat coming down unnoticed over the sides of his face, telling her how long their night was gonna be. He kept her in his arms for a very short moment before throwing her out in a deft twirl than pulled her back again, re-doing it in rhythm with the music, changing arms every two twirls.

_I am full blood boricua  
Read the tattoo on his arm  
He tells me "Mami, I need ya!"  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in a ritmo  
He whispers "Te quiero"  
Te quiero  
_

She stood near him, rolling her shoulders delicately, her hips swaying from side to side with the beats, her fingers keeping her dress slightly up smirking at him when he twirled smoothly and seductively around her, grazing her skin with his fingertips.

_Can't help my infatuation  
It's pure infatuation_

_Caught between my mother's words  
And what I feel inside  
Wanting to explore his world  
But part of me wants to hide  
_

She gasped with surprise and a smile when he pressed flush against her from behind. His hands sensuously, languidly set on her hips, guiding the sways as she wobbled against his crotch, feeling his arousal desperately holding back.

_Should I risk it  
Can't resist it  
This has caught me by surprise  
Should I let him take me to Puerto Rico  
I can't hold back no more  
Let's go tonight_

She parted and turned in his arms swiftly, holding back the frame again, mild space between them as they swept with salsa dance footwork. She turned again, moving flexibly and sexily against his physique. Rubbing up and down, smiling satisfyingly at his stiffened body, his shallow panting coming out in hot breath. Her arms went up and smoothed down the back of his head and nape, keeping them around it, biting her lip, her hips making deliberate sluggish circles that he moved expertly with, closing her eyes and forgetting everything around her, only feeling him so close to her.

_Papi hold me, say that you adore me  
Never let go never leave me lonely  
Papi hold me, say that you adore me  
Never let go never leave me lonely._

_I am full blood boricua  
Read the tattoo on his arm  
He tells me "Mami, I need ya!"  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in a ritmo  
He whispers "Te quiero"  
Te quiero_

Her eyes flew open when he slid down low against her, eliciting her body to move exuberantly again, her shoulders and hips shaking in swift movement, her hands slithering up to her hair desirably as his digits grazed her face and tingles broke out on her skin. She turned with the beat and he slid up slowly again, brushing his lips all the way up to her neck. Her loins had already pooled and now they were dripping wet for him.

_I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation_

_Can't help what I'm feeling, infatuated  
can't help my infatuation_

_Can't help my infatuation_

Squeezed together, their bodies alternately lowered and raised in a highly, dirty sexual action giving a real show to the team that watched uncomfortably except for Emily, JJ and her husband. Hotch had his thumb and middle finger rubbing his temples, feeling like he was violating their privacy in a sense by even casting a glance, same emotions crossed Reid while Rossi was eyeing them in secret envy. He had tried that sort of passion dance with his latest ex wife and it didn't work, how could it be so perfect when it came to them? Well he knew the answer, love and passion was the key to a happy marriage and would make everything else work, which he obviously didn't have with any of his spouses, he inhaled and sighed heavily, accepting the bitter truth…

_Papi hold me, say that you adore me  
Never let go never leave me lonely (lonely)__  
_

Right before the song ended, and as they stood Penelope glided her leg up his and locked around it. He instantly ground into her, his arm around her waist and dipped her horizontally backwards, his hand slithering lower from her chin, to her neck and cleavage, all the down to her knee.

_It's pure infatuation  
Can't help my infatuation  
It's pure infatuation (Infatuation)_

The song ended and Penelope lifted her head "Thank you" she spoke to him watching his barely controlled lusty expression. He wordlessly, lowered her leg back to the ground pulling her up against him "you were amazing-you didn't flinch" she flattered and he dipped his head near her ear "make me wait five more minutes and I'll take you right on this floor" he spoke huskily and she giggled.

The whistling and cheering of the people present there interrupted and they turned to them, smiling their thanks. Derek gave a single nod before taking his wife's hand and leading her back to the table as another song started.

"Well that was…" JJ started, startled before they even sat. "Hot." Will finished in his broad accent.

Emily added a word of agreement and Penelope grinned, sitting snuggly near her husband. Derek kept her in his embrace as JJ asked "where did you learn that?"

He crooked a smile "can't tell, it's a secret"

"You have to teach us those moves" Will spoke and Reid's voice directly followed "speak for yourself" as though he had been included. Derek chuckled in amusement and noticed the dead silence of Hotch and Rossi.

Hotch only glanced them and looked away, their expectant looks he sensed made him spit out "for God's sake, couldn't you chose another day…I don't think I'll be looking at you two the same way after what I saw."

Derek rubbed the back of his head, thinking of the decision he had taken and that Penelope changed, starting to feel unease by their bold acts. An amused smile tugged at his lips when he turned to see Penelope sniggering.

Rossi was next to be looked at awkwardly by them before he muttered, the music almost muting his words "no comment"

Penelope gulped, that entire dance was to make Rossi admit he was wrong and that's all he had to say? She bit back a content grin when he added "except for the fact that I obviously was wrong in my judgment of your…passion" he spat out the last word as though it irritated him but it made her smirk helplessly.

Entirely relieved and proud she and Derek could prove their undying and strengthening sizzling passion, she shut her mind to everything but her chocolate god and inched his head to hers, kissing him fervidly and moaned at his craving response. She let out a small laugh that died into Derek's mouth; she had sensed someone leave the table, thinking surely that it must be Hotch, shaken by the awkward situation he found himself in tonight.

******

Leisurely they entered their home, Penelope letting out a content sigh, "Was it fun for you hot stuff?"

A deep sensual growl emitted from his chest, "Oh if you only knew my Goddess," he responded, pulling her into his arms, spinning her around her back up against his chest, pressed tight. He slowly swayed his hips rubbing his burgeoning erection into the cleft of her but letting her feel what she did to him.

"What's gotten into you handsome," Penelope asked, one hand coming up and back to grasp the back of his bald head, feeling his hands run down her sides, a sensual tingle crashed over her body making her ache in all the right spots.

"Put some music on sugar lips," he breathed into her ear nipping at the lobe, then letting her go with a swat to her ass.

With a slight sway to her hips she strolled over to their stereo picking through until she found the right CD, the song from earlier in the evening. The poppy Latin beat filling the room. She could feel Derek come up behind her, his heat penetrating her body through the fabric of her dress. He ran his hands down the length of her arms, reaching her fingers intertwining them as he undulate his hips in time with the music that filled his body with heat. Slipping one hand free he spun her around, to face him, then dipped her backwards, taking his free hand and running it the length of her neck, down to her collarbone, and between the valley of her lush breasts, his mind on her body and not much else.

He placed an open mouthed kiss to her pulse point feeling it jump under his lips, a smug smile gracing his soft lips.

Breathless she asks, "What are you doing my love?"

"Enjoying myself, darlin," he responded, bring her back up, and slipping his thigh between her legs, feeling the dampness of her arousal on his hard thigh.

Feeling the music more than hearing it, he drug his left hand up from her waist, his hips keeping time with the tempo moving backwards and forwards again, feeling her body respond to every move and every caress of his large warm hands. That same left hand, inched its way, up her side, and around her back, reaching for the tie that held the halter in place. Giving it a smart tug, watching with hooded dark passion filled eyes, as the fabric slide down her torso baring her creamy breasts to his hungry eyes, the flimsy strapless bra doing nothing but aggravating his already hyper active senses, and with one quick flick of his wrist the offending garment fell to the floor, kicked out of sight.

His warm mouth descended capturing a taut peaked nipple between his teeth, gently nipping and soothing it with his tongue gaining a gasp of pleasure from his wife.

"Hot stuff," she purred her own hands running the length of his strong muscled back, feeling the power and strength with every move he made. Desire over taking her body, as she rubbed herself shamelessly against his thigh wanting that wonderful fraction that seemed to be eluding her at the moment.

She ran her hands towards the front of his body, but before she could slip her fingers beneath the material of his shirt, noting that he seemed to have shed his jacket at some point, he turned her against, her back against his magnificent front, her dress sliding down her body to pool in a silk heap at her feet, leaving her in nothing but heels and panties.

"God woman," he groaned into her ear, arms wrapping around her waist starting to ground his hips into wanting nothing more than to be buried deep inside her, but wanting to torture her at the same time.

His hands came up to cup her full breasts as their movements continued to the beat of the song, Penelope's head falling back against his shoulder a rag doll in his arms now, as he played with his favorite toy.

His resolve to tease her starting to slip away, when her hands reached behind them both to grab his ass pushing him closer, shaking her ass and rubbing against him, as his hands fell away from her body, only to spin her around again, feeling her fingers press into his skin, and starting to pop the buttons on his cotton dark blue shirt baring dark hard muscular skin to her hungry eyes.

Leaning forward she pressed her own wet open mouthed kisses to his Adams apple, nibbling at his pulse point while her hands slide down his body, stopping at the waist band of his slacks, deafly popping the button and slowly lowering the zipper pushing the fabric down his hips, pants and boxers both. She grasped his straining cock in her warm hands pumping him slowly, watching his eyes, slide shut they bodies coming to a stop med stride.

Her finger slipped over the head and he was gone, yanking her hand away, and pushing her against the wall, thrusting in deep filling her to the hilt. He saw the smug smile lift the corner of her mouth knowing he'd played into her hands. Well he'd show her, and he pulled almost all the way out, dipping low to place a warm lick to her navel, and ran the length of her body, while filling her back up.

"Oh damn, that was," she couldn't form the words to describe the feelings he was evoking in her body.

He repeated the same movement albeit a little faster this time, her hands gripping his shoulders to keep herself from collapsing into a puddle of desire goo. On his way back up this time, he gripped her hips lifting slighting, and lowering her back down harder, as their passion rose in heat. Derek wasn't sure were he stopped and she began and for that matter he didn't care, he loved this woman way to much.

The need consuming them both and Penelope started to push down harder as they reached their shared explosive climax together each others name fall from their lips.

Slumping onto her body Derek tried to regain his breathing and heart rate, but nothing worked, still being buried deep inside her pulsation heat, worked his sanity, "Wrap those legs of ours around my waist," he ordered lifting her higher.

"Handsome," she began to protest, he pinched her nipple with his thumb and forefinger, seeing the desire flare in her deep almost black eyes, red frames askew on her flushed face. "No arguing just do it," he responded feeling her legs encased him a erotic feeling of having her surround him.

"We're not getting any sleep tonight are we," she giggled into his ear nipping at the flesh, feeling him shiver.

"None, you've been a bad girl sweetness it's time I punish you and good," he answered with a slap to her ass.

"Oh then I'm always going to be bad, my chocolate God of sculpted thunder," she purred, biting his neck.

No the passion would never die between these two, for they were first best friends, then lovers, and lastly husband and wife forever, with three children and a dozen grand children keeping them young, and so very much in love.

The End


End file.
